Please dont leave me
by falling star 990
Summary: When Fairy Tail is asked to help the Magic Council with a problem, every thing turns upside down. When Fairy Tail comes back to the guild a certain blonde mage is missing. What happened when Fairy Tail was gone? Why is the Magic Council asking them for help again after a year? And who is this new mysterious group?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu POV

There was blood everywhere. I didn't know someone could have so much blood.

I felt the tears streaming down my face and I could hear the cry's from Happy who was across the room, staring at an emotionless Lucy.

Just like Curtis said, Lucy's blood was being sacrificed to the now red vines that wrapped around Lucy's wrists and ankles. Her stomach had a huge gash with blood bursting out of it. And if Curtis was correct then Lucy would disappear in thin air, once the vines were done eating at her blood.

I burst in flames; I just wanted to kill the guy then and there. Curtis was the one who did this to Lucy, I had to do something soon or Lucy really was going to disappear or even die. This was all my fault, if only I came with her to this huge castle she would be by my side, safe and sound. I still remember how this all started, a memory that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

_/Flashback/_

_"All right listen up, Brats" Gramps yelled at the once loud room. "The Magic Council has asked us to help with a problem that has been causing trouble all over Fiore. This problem is named Curtis Grant and he is a dark mage, one of the most powerful demon mages ever known.", "Demon mage?" Erza asked, looking from her cake at the master. "Yes, a demon mage is a mage that uses a demons magic, it is a lost and forbidden dark magic. This type of magic is used to sacrifice a person's blood, but only if the blood is sweet and pure. Killing the person in the process." Makarov explained_

_"Why in the world would the Magic Council ask us for help? They are strong enough to do it on their own." Gray yelled, staring at Makarov. The master sighed and said "Well it seems that this mage is much more powerful than the Council, so they asked Fairy Tail to help them bring this mage to justice. I was going to decline because we have more things to worry about, but they told me they would drop all the bills that I owed." Makarov had hearts in his eyes, "So I agreed" Everyone fell silent. If Curtis is this powerful how can Fairy Tail bring him down? Even the Magic Council is scared of the guy._

_Natsu was the one who broke the silence "I'm all fired up!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**{****This is just an author's note, sorry for the last chapter. It was pretty short. I'm new to all this, so if I do something wrong please point it out. I love reviews and tell me if you like the story!}**

Lucy POV

I don't remember much. All I remember was that there were all these castles so Fairy Tail split up. Natsu said he wanted to come with me to this tower but I told him he had another castle to take care of. Besides I had Happy with me, which would be good enough.

Oh was I ever wrong, I should have brought Natsu with me. Because of course Curtis Grant is in the same tower I picked. For some reason the guy didn't fight me, instead he just stared at me. I had tingles running up and down my spine. Curtis was giving me the creeps. He had dark green hair, red eyes, and pointy ears. He was wearing the strangest outfit I have ever seen. Why would he pick out an armor suit if he had demons magic? Oh well what do I know, I don't need to worry about fashion at a moment like this.

I wanted to scurry away from him but my feet would not move; it was like they were glued to the ground. Happy was having the same problem as well. We stood there for a few more minutes, until Curtis slowly made his way to me. I wanted to scream, I really did. But my mouth wouldn't move; I was scared out of my mind. Even if he wasn't fighting at the moment, I could feel the room filled with his magic. The guy wasn't even doing anything and he could have this much magic force. I now understand why the Magic Council was so scared of him.

Because he is much more powerful than all our magic's combined.

Curtis stopped right in front of me, his red eyes staring at my brown ones. He closed his eyes and sniffed me, then reopened them. But his eyes were not red any more, they were pure black.

I looked to my side to see Happy staring at us in fear. He was thinking the same thing I was. To run. My legs finally began to move, but before I ever took a step Cutis graded my face. A dark green glow came from his fingers and onto my skin. I felt tired and dizzy, and the last thing I remember was Happy screaming for Natsu.

I woke up to someone screaming my name. Something was around my wrists and my ankles; it hurt whatever it was must have nails piercing out of it or something. I gradually opened my eyes, and my head hurt for some reason. I looked around to see that I was in an enormous room. I was at the top of some stair case that led down to the second floor. At the end of the stair case was an extended rug that led to the end of the room, where a wide two door wall stood. I gasped to see a tiny finger in the door way, it was Natsu trying to get to the other side of the room where I was. Natsu was at the beginning step when he was stopped by Curtis. He growled at Curtis warning him to step aside and of course Curtis didn't listen.

The two of them stood there, it looked like they were having a staring contest. I was watching them until something blue caught the corner of my eye. I looked to my side to see Happy with tears running down his face. I watched him with worry in my eyes, I wanted to hold him and comfort him but these green vines did not allow me to do so. Happy was looking at me and I observed him, he opened his mouth but soon closed it. Too frightened to talk at the moment.

"There is nothing here to see, boy. You better leave or I'll get angry." Curtis said with annoyance. Natsu once again growled and gazed at him a little more then said,

"Make me."

**{****I hoped you liked it, I don't know if that was long enough. If it wasn't then tell me and I'll write more in each chapter. Don't worry I don't mind!}**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**{**** I made this chapter much more longer, if any of you want these chapters to be longer just say the word and I'll do it. I hope you like the chapter!}**

Happy POV

I stared at Lucy. The tears just wouldn't stop. Curtis told me his plan, which did not help me stop the tears from falling. I did not want Lucy to die.

_/ Flashback/_

_I yelled for Natsu for as long as I could, but Curtis just kicked me across the room. I hit the wall pretty hard, and pasted out._

_I woke up at the top of a stair case, and Lucy was beside me. She wasn't moving, her eyes were closed. And she had some sort of vine wrapped around her wrists and ankles; it looked like the vines had thorns jabbing out of them, piercing Lucy's skin. The vines were everywhere on the walls, stairs, and celling. All these vines led back to Lucy_

_I was about to cry for Natsu again, but someone's hand covered my mouth. It was Curtis_

_"You better not be calling for that friend of yours." I shook my head no._

_"Good." And he took his hand from my mouth. Curtis walked over to where Lucy was._

_I had no idea what was going on right now. What was he planning on doing to Lucy? Why did he need Lucy anyways?_

_"Would you like to know what I want with your friend here?" Curtis asked with a smirk, and pushed some of Lucy's hair behind her ear._

_I slowly nod my head yes_

_/End of Flashback/_

I was bawling like a baby, but I couldn't help it. Curtis was planning to sacrifice Lucy's blood to the demons of Hell. He said that she would disappear in thin air, that's what the spell did. Even if she didn't disappear she would still be dead, he was going to kill Lucy. Cut her open and her blood would flow to the vines that led under grown. But the spell can only be done when Lucy is awake.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Lucy's name being called from the other end of the room. It was Natsu, he found us. I smiled with joy; he is going to save us.

"That little..." Curtis stopped and looked at Lucy. Lucy was slowly opening her eyes. "Ah, she finally awakens" Curtis whispered

No, why Lucy? Why did you have to wake up, you know what will happen to you if you wake up. I lost the smile that once played on my face. Natsu can't even save Lucy now.

I started to cry once again, I never wanted this to happen. I stared at Lucy, until she finally looked at me. She stared at me with concern; I opened my mouth to yell 'Idiot' but thought not to.

"There is nothing here to see, boy. You better leave or I'll get angry." I looked over to where Curtis and Natsu stood. They were at the bottom of the stair case glaring at each other. Natsu growled and paused before saying.

"Make me."

Bad idea Natsu. Because once Natsu said those two words, they of course began to throw punches at each other. After a while Curtis hand began to glow dark green, then punched Natsu. Natsu lit his fist on fire then punched Curtis.

Now they were both fighting with their magic's.

Natsu had enough with the fun play and used his Dragon Roar, hitting Curtis full on. Curtis was taken aback but soon came Natsu's way. His whole body began to glow a dark green, just like his fist. He raised his hands in front of himself; a green ball formed in front of him and erupted like a canon. Natsu crossed his arms to shield himself. It hit him but only pushed him back just a little; Curtis wasn't even trying to hurt Natsu… only to distract him. Natsu was cut of guard when Curtis was in front of him.

Curtis foot began to glow green, then kicked Natsu and sent him flying across the room. Curtis laughed and said

"What a pity, you come here to save this little girl. To only be stopped by me. Well let me tell you, once I'm done with her she will disappear from this world. Never to be seen again."

Natsu growled for the third time that day. And Curtis once again ignored him. He continued

"I plan on sacrificing her blood to the demons of hell. These green vines will eat at her blood, turning red in the process. Once the vines are done eating at her blood, that's when she will vanish." He smirked at Natsu

Then the ground under Natsu began to glow. It seemed like Natsu was frozen, just like when me and Lucy first came here. Curtis must be paralyzing Natsu's body…

He made his way up the stairs to Lucy; my eyes widen when I realized he was going to do the spell.

I didn't know what to do by then. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't think. We needed more time, we had to wait until all of Fairy Tail gets here and bring this guy down. So he doesn't hurt Lucy.

The only thing I could think of was to walk in front of Curtis so he could not get to Lucy. He eyed me then picked me up by the collar like trash and threw me against a wall. Now I was even further away from Lucy. I had to get to her, I wanted to help her. But I'm just a cat, how could I ever be of help.

Curtis was finally in front of Lucy. He raised his hand and pointed his index finger in the air. His hand then glowed, and then swung his arm like you would do with a sword. My eyes widened as Lucy's stomach started to cut open, like Curtis really did have a sword in his hand.

Lucy screamed from the pain and tears were running down her face. Curtis softly chuckled when she finally stopped yelling.

Now I was really crying; you could hear me whining by now. I stared at Lucy; I don't want Lucy to die. I want to see her smile... I missed her already.

The room suddenly was in flames. I could hear Natsu's roar from across the room. I looked over at him and gasped to see his body covered in scales.

My head began to spin, I felt dizzy. All that happened today was really getting to me. The last thing I heard was Natsu screaming

"HOW DARE YOU!"

**{****I hoped you liked it. Please review the chapter! Tell me if you liked it, I would very much love that!} :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**{****Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'm so glad you all like it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter} :D**

Erza POV

We all turned our heads to the direction of that huge roar. It came from the tower Lucy was in, but why would there be a roar coming from inside of that tower. That's when it hit me, that's where Natsu went. Of course, now it makes sense.

(When some of us finished checking some of these castles out, we thought it would be good to see how the rest of us were doing. First we wanted to see how Natsu was doing, and when we got to the tower he was assigned to he was not there. We went looking for him to check if he found something. You would think it would be easy to find him, but NO. Where ever he was, he was probable eating fish or something.

We started looking for him when we were stopped by that roar.)

I overheard Lucy and Natsu arguing, about how Lucy was fine with Happy and that Natsu wanted to go with her. They can be so cute sometimes. Now that I know where Natsu is, the real question here is why was Natsu in Lucy's tower? I looked around me to see all of Fairy Tail. Everyone must be back from their towers, maybe Curtis isn't here... WAIT A MINUTE

My eyes grew bigger when I put all the puzzle pieces together. I started to run to the tower where Lucy was assigned to. Leaving behind a stunned Fairy Tail, they must not have figured it out yet. Whatever, they can figure it out by themselves; I can't waste any more time.

When I got to the front door, all I could worry about was Lucy's safety. It was silent inside, I did not know what happened in there but I need to help somehow. I started to slowly open the doors when finally Fairy Tail arrived. I slowly walked in the room, with Fairy Tail beside me. I gasped at the sight in front of me. Happy was on the other side of the room unconscious, Natsu staring at an emotionless Curtis; he was on the ground and bleeding badly, probable dead. And Lucy at the top of a stair case motionless.

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran to Lucy; she had a huge gash in her stomach. She was on the ground, some kind of dead vine on her wrists and ankles. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lucy, that's when he sprinted for her passing me.

When I got there, Natsu was holding Lucy. Tears running down his face onto Lucy's forehead. Lucy had her eyes half opened, tears also running down her face.

"Natsu ... I'm... Scared" Lucy softly said. You could tell she was tired

"Stay with me Lucy, you can make it. I know you can" Natsu said

I fell to my knees next to Lucy. Noticing Fairy Tail now watching, they too were crying. Wendy had her hands covering her mouth, Levy shaking her head telling herself it was just a nightmare, Gray running his shaking fingers through his hair. I looked back at Natsu and Lucy, Natsu holding onto Lucy like his life depended on it.

"Natsu ...the spell…we were too.. Late" Lucy whispered

Lucy's hands started to gradually fade away.

"No Lucy, don't say that!" Natsu franticly yelled, and then Lucy's feet and legs began to slowly disappear.

"I'm.. Sorry... Natsu" Lucy said

"No Lucy... you can't go" Natsu said, putting his forehead on hers.

I horrifically stare at the pair, tears falling from my eyes as I watched Lucy say her last words.

"Your one.. of... a kind.. Natsu…" That's when bit by bit she vanished

It took me a moment to adjust to what just happened. Tears now falling freely, I had no idea what to do now. This was never to happen, we came here for business. Not to say good-bye to Lucy, I don't want to say good-bye…

Natsu gabbed at the air where Lucy once was. He gasped when he realized she was gone. Shaking like crazy, with tears sliding down his red cheeks he screamed

"Please don't leave me"

**{****Don't worry I'm not finished with the story. This chapter won't be the end of it; I still have more to add. Well I hoped you liked it.}**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**{****I told you that I won't end the story! This next chapter will be sad, hope you like it}**

Makarov POV

Today was the day of Lucy's funeral. Either it was just bad weather or it was Juvia that caused this down pore.

(It was about a month ago when I first heard about Lucy's passing; all I could do was say that this was my entire fault. If only a declined the request the Magic Council gave us this would not have happened. My children say that it wasn't my actions that caused this, but I know that I'm at fault here. I will never forgive myself for having this happen. I lost one of my kids over some foolish bills. In the future, I promise this will never happen again.)

Never have I seen my children so... hopeless in my entire life. It seemed even worse than the day we thought Lisanna died. I glanced around to see all of my children with their heads down, tears running down their faces.

Gajeel was holding a bawling Levy, tears also in his eyes. Juvia looking down at the ground tears streaming down her face, Grays arm around her shoulder. Wendy holding Carla, both were crying. Erza was one of the two that took this the worst; she was on her knees bawling in her hands with Mira and Lisanna comforting her. Trying to calm her down, but all three girls could not hold back the tears. Elfman behind the girls, softly crying as well. But the worst of them all was Natsu. Natsu was going to be affected by this greatly, I know. A part of his heart was torn from him.

Natsu was on his knees in front of Lucy's grave, sitting on the wet grass. Crying, what looked like, a river. Happy was in his arms, tears sliding down his blue fur. Happy toke this as hard as Erza, a piece of their lives was missing.

The funeral seemed like years but only toke a few hours. None of us wanted to leave Lucy's grave, like she was really here with us. But we all knew she wouldn't be here at this grave, she will forever be in our hearts. Even if we did not want to leave, it was getting late. We would have to leave sooner or later, so I said softly

"I think it's time for us to leave." Everyone slowly nodded their heads and started to head off to the guild. I look back at Lucy's grave to find Natsu still sitting in front of it. I lower my head and whisper

"Come Natsu, it's getting late. You can visit tomorrow." Natsu looked at me with tears still running down his face. "But I don't want to leave her." He begged me. I nodded my head, understanding what he is going through.

"You may have a few more minutes here, but I want you back to the guild soon." I told him sternly.

Natsu nodded his head 'okay' and turned back around to Lucy's grave. I sighed and turned around to start my walk to the guild. While I walked back to the guild all I could think about was how Lucy's passing will change the whole guild. Knowing them they will change, mostly Natsu. I sighed once more and whispered

"Lucy, why did you have to leave us?"

**{****I hoped you liked this chapter, don't worry I'm still not done with it. I will add more, I promise.}**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**{Sorry for not updating soon. Lots of things happened these past few days. But back to the story, this chapter will be one year in the future. I know that the last chapter was short, but this next one will be longer. Hope you will enjoy! Oh and please review, I would love that!} :D**

Makarov POV

A year has passed since Lucy's passing. And just as I predicted everyone would be affected by it. Happy never says "Aye" or "Aye Sir" anymore; Erza is on a "cake" diet; Mira and Wendy hardly smile; Levy only read Lucy's novels; Juvia doesn't stalk Gray anymore; Gray never strips, maybe out of the habit; Gajeel doesn't even look at his guitar anymore; and then there's Natsu. Natsu has changed greatly, it's like he is a whole different person. No one sees him, always on missions now. But he never brings Happy with him, I get the feeling that he just needs some time alone, but it's been a year. And when he is around he never talks, never gets into fights with Gray, and never destroys things. Just sits at the bar with his head down.

Today is one of those rare days when Natsu is around. And when Natsu is around he brings silence with him, and I hate silence. So I decide to break this silence with an announcement, since everyone is back to the guild. I never get asked for help anymore by the Magic Council; ever since the time they asked us for help and Lucy was… anyways they asked us for some aid. And I know that my kids won't like what I'm about to say.

"I know that you all won't like what I'm going to tell you." Everyone looked up at me and I continued, "But the Magic Council has asked us for help again." Right away Natsu jumps out of his seat and yells at me "Gramps you better have declined that order." He glared at me, I knew this would happen but I am going to have to tell them the truth.

I sighed and closed my eyes "I accepted it." Erza was now yelling at me "Why in the world would you agree? You know what happened last time you agreed to…" I blasted my eyes open and glared at her, "I know what happened last year, but the Magic Council is dealings with something else that involves all their workers. They can't labor over this other problem when they are already dealing with something else that has every one working 24/7…. They are begging us for help."

I look around the guild and sighed "We will leave tomorrow morning to visit the Council, when we get there they will tell us the information we need to help. I don't know what this problem is yet, but I know we can all work together to help them." Everyone looks down and sluggishly nod their heads. I sigh once again and calmly say "You all better get packed up, and get some rest. We will meet at the train station at 5:30 in the morning."

The guild slowly walked out of the building to pack up for tomorrow, only Natsu was in the guild staring at the ground. I looked down at him from the second floor, knowing that he was remembering how Lucy's passing started. Natsu looked up at me and scowled "If anyone gets hurt… you will never agree to the Council for help ever again."

He turned around and made his way to his house to also pack. I just stared at the doors and sighed "I know."

Natsu POV

It was 5:15 in the morning when I started to make my way to the train station. Happy was next to me, staring at the ground as we walked.

I have been going on missions by myself, and I know that Happy has been worrying about me but I needed some time to myself. Even if it has been a year. I think when we are finished with whatever the Magic Council has for us, Happy and I will go on a mission. Just like the good old times, I missed spending time with that little blue cat.

We finally arrived at the train station just when the train pulled up. The whole guild was here, waiting for the train as well. We got on the train; well I was dragged by Happy from my muffler. I never liked trains and always will. When the train started I immediately feel ill. I wanted to through up, but the feeling left me when Erza punched me in the stomach to make me pass out.

I woke up to Happy shaking me "Natsu we're here." I jumped up and ran out the train, kissing the ground when I was off. Oh how I missed the fresh air. Even if I was passed out I still hated the ride. I hear laughter and I look up to see Gramps on the ground cracking up, I stare at him wondering if he went crazy or something.

"I guess you still hate trains, Natsu." Makarov laughed. I pouted and crossed my arms in front of me and looked away from him; of course I still hate trains. I stood up and followed gramps to the Council. When we got there we were greeted by Lahar the leader of the Rune Knights. "Thank you all so very much for coming here and helping us, we need all the help we can get at the moment." Lahar bowed

"Don't mention it; we would always love to help." Makarov said, I growled but soon stopped when Gramps warned me to stop with a glare. "So are you going to tell us what to do or what?" I said annoyed. Lahar nodded his head and lead us inside. We followed him into a meeting room; it was a huge room with a long table in the middle, at the end of the table was a lacrima. We all took a chair and waited for Lahar to make his way to the lacrima. The lights in the room turned off and the lacrima glowed and projected an enormous page.

"We have been robed recently." Lahar explained. The guild gasped when we heard that the Council was robed. Makarov looked at the screen and asked "What did they steal?" Lahar looked at the screen, the screen then showed an ancient looking book with some kind of writing on it that I have never seen before. "This is the item that has been stolen from us; it's called 'The Kings Book' and it is an amazing book with ancient spells in it. Spells that could cut this world in half. The books author was created by one of the most powerfulness wizards ever known, the Spirit King. And he made the book for only one purpose; he made it for the celestial guardian." I stared at 'The Kings Book' that was shown on the screen.

"What is a celestial guardian?" Happy asked from beside me. Lahar looked at Happy and said "Well a celestial guardian is the guardian of the celestial world. He or she is picked by the Spirit King himself, but he has not picked the guardian yet I believe. If the spirit world was in danger then the celestial guardian would defend and protect it. The Kings Book was made pacifically for the celestial guardian to learn the spells and protect the spirit world."

Lahar looked at the screen and continued, "But the Spirit King put a spell on the book so only the celestial guardian can read it. No one else can see the words that are written in the book. Which confuses me why they would steal the book if they can't read it in the first place? We were supposed to protect the book, but we let our guard down." Makarov stared at Lahar and asked "Well who stole the book?"

"The people who stole the book call themselves 'The Winged Hearts', there are only six members in the group but they have a member that is a master at … 'stealing things'. Which is the person who stole the book." Lahar explained, "Who are the six members?" Erza asked, Lahar touched the screen and their names showed up on the monitor. "Blacksmith is the person who stole 'The Kings Book' the other members are Lilian, Cole, Draco, Malinda, and 'The Masked Spirit' as we call her. We have information on some of the members if you would like to know them?" Lahar asked us, we nodded our heads wanting to know who stole from the Magic Council.

Lahar tapped the screen and the screen turned to a picture of two figures, one a female and the other a male. Both about the same age and both the same hair color: a dark blonde, both of their eyes were the same color also: bright yellow. The male seemed to have a metal arm, his hair was messy. He was wearing a one sleeved shirt, the sleeveless side showed his metal arm, the other half (with the sleeve) covered to his elbow. His shirt was a dark blue and at the ends of the collar were metal. His pants were like mine but without, what I call it, the apron. The belt was the same color as his shirt, a dark blue. And his boots were the color of metal with dark blue straps attached to it.

The girl was wearing her hair in a ponytail like way; her hair reached her knees and was tied with the ponytail holder at the end of her hair. The ponytail holder was a dark purple with dark green diamonds on it. Her sleeveless top was a dark green color with a dark purple diamond in the middle; the top was short so you could see her stomach. At the bottom of the shirt hung beads that looped around her waist to meet at the middle of the front. On her arms were dark purple bands, like where Lucy would put the sleeve like clothe. The bands were small, not really sleeves, and she had dark green bracelets around her right wrist. Her pants were a dark purple with dark green diamonds and the ends of the pant legs. Where the pant legs ended hung tiny beads, like the top she wore. Her sandals were a dark green color, the kind of sandals that wrapped around your ankles and toes. You could tell that she liked the colors green and purple!

Lahar pointed at the screen and said "This is Cole Collins and his twin sister Lilian Collins, you may have noticed the similarities they share already. But they also share the same type of magic: Wolf Slaying Magic. Cole possesses the Lighting Wolf Slaying magic, while Lilian possesses the Light Wolf Slaying magic." I've never heard of Wolf Slaying magic before, only God and Dragon Slaying magic.

Lahar knew what was on all or our minds so he explained, "Wolf Slaying is a magic that slays wolves, just like how God Slaying magic slays Gods and how Dragon Slaying magic slays Dragons. Cole and Lilian are the only Wolf Slayers we know of at the moment, it is rare to find someone possessing this rare magic. Wolves hate mages and humans so they never teach the magic through generations."

Gajeel then said "Oh so just like how we Dragon Slayers were taught by Dragons, Wolf Slayers are taught by Wolves." Lahar smiled at Gajeel and said "Correct, Lilian and Cole were taught by wolves. But unlike your dragons, Lilian's and Cole's wolves were murdered. Their wolves were slayed by Acnologia. After their wolves were killed they traveled from place to place not knowing what to do with themselves. We were surprised when we found out where they stayed for most of their time. It seems like they were childhood friends with Lucy Heartfilia." My eyes widened when he said Lucy's name. I never knew Lucy had childhood friends, let alone Wolf Slaying friends. Lahar continued "But when Lucy's mother passed away, Lilian and Cole lost contact with her. Maybe from her father's rules, we don't know. When they left the Heartfilias they traveled once again, until they bumped into Malinda and Blacksmith. That's when they trained with them and became stronger."

He tapped the screen again and the screen turned to a picture of a women. The women had her hair in a high ponytail; her hair was a black color. In the hair that hung down from the ponytail was a tiny braided part. Her eyes were a green color, and she wore a long plain red dress with no sleeves; she had ten gold rings on each of her fingers, each with some kind of symbol. Her high heels were white, and she wore make up just like Minerva's.

"This lady's name is Malinda Orlando, Minerva's aunt and her father's sister." Lahar said as I stared at the picture. I never knew Minerva had an aunt, I guess I'm learning a lot today.

"Malinda's magic is called Genie's magic, spells that are on the main ten spells. The ten rings that are on each of her fingers are symbols of the ten main wishes: Genie's holy dagger, Genie's holy hammer, Genie's holy whip, Genie's holy spear, Genie's holy blade, Genie's holy armor, Genie's holy shield, Genie's holy wings, Genie's holy cape, and Genie's holy gun. Even though it isn't the same kind of magic as Minerva, Genie's magic is a powerful kind of magic. You could say it is like re-quip magic." Lahar explained, once again I stared at the screen. I never knew of this kind of magic also.

Lahar tapped the screen and the screen turned to an image of a man. He had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail. He had gray colored eyes, and wore a long sleeved black colored coat. The coat was as low to his knees and his collar want to his chin. On the back of his coat was the symbol of The Winged Hearts guild: A heart with a hollow inside and three strips on both sides of the heart, to look like wings. Under his coat he wore a white button up shirt with a gold colored vest over it, his jeans were a gray colored and he wore black boots.

"This man's name is Blacksmith Hawkins, the one who stole 'The Kings Book', he uses Invisibility magic. He can teleport to one place to another without a sound, he can also turn himself and others invisible, and he can make force fields so no one can hurt or arrest him. You can see now why he is easily known as a thief, because his magic is used to escape from trouble." Lahar explained, no wonder they couldn't catch the guy.

Lahar tapped the screen and the screen showed two more figures, must be the last two. One seemed to be as young as Wendy the other was as tall as that girl, Lilian. But the older figure had a mask on with a long hooded cloak. That must be 'The Masked Spirit' since it has the mask and all. The cloak was black with The Winged Hearts guild symbol on the back. The mask was a gray color and had two circle looking holes for the eyes, the mask had a nose carved in it, and the lips were carved into a frown. Under the circle for eyes was a line, one line on both eyes, and then a tiny dot at the end of the lines. The whole mask and cloak thing made her look mysterious. But how did Lahar know that it was a female instead of a male?

Anyways, the cloaked figure stood next to a small girl. And like I said see seemed to be the same size and age as Wendy, the girl had long braided black hair that reached her ankles. She had short bangs and two long strands of hair on the sides of her face. The two strands of hair reached to her waist and were tied at the ends with a gold colored cloth. She had purple eyes, and wore a dark gray kimono with gold at the ends of the sleeves, sides, and bottom. Around her waist was where the gold cloth was, with a rope tied in the middle. She wore a belt that slanted to the side a little and at the end of it was the holder of a dagger, inside the holder was a green scaled dagger. On the front of her kimono was a golden dragon, and on the sleeve were golden flowers and she wore golden sandals.

Lahar pointed at the short girl and said, "This girls name is Draco, a celestial spirit. She is the dragon spirit and is contracted to this lady 'The Masked Spirit' we think that 'The Masked Spirit' is a celestial mage." Wendy raised her hand; Lahar smiled and asked "Yes Wendy?" Wendy looked at the screen then asked, "How do you know that 'The Masked Spirit' is a girl?" Lahar widened his eyes, and then started to blush.

"Well we have been searching for them and we have found them a few times only to be disappointed by Blacksmith. Anyways the last time we saw them, 'The Masked Spirit' accidently showed her outfit, while she jumped down from a building. When one of the guards looked up and saw her, he said that she had…" He paused and toke a breath

".. a big chest." Lahar whispered with a red face. Gray busted out laughing, Juvia giggled, and Makarov smirked. I sighed and yelled

"QUIET" Everyone shut their mouths, so I continued "Can you tell us what kind of magic Draco uses?" I asked annoyed. Lahar shook his head 'no' I stared at him confused. Lahar then said "She has never used her magic in public, and no one has possessed her key. We don't know how 'The Masked Spirit' got ahold of her key. So we do not know what magic she uses. Same goes for 'The Masked Spirit' she also hasn't used her magic in public yet." I nodded my head understanding.

"So what is the plan, Lahar?" Erza asked, "Well they have recently been seen in the Golden Forest. I believe the forest is where their hide out is. We would like it if you arrested them and brought them back here and retrieve the book in the meantime." Lahar explained

Makarov nodded his head, "Alright we will start the mission tomorrow Fairy Tail."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**{I'm soooooo glad that all of you like the story so far! Since I was a little late on the last chapter, I'm updating sooner than I would! Hope you will like this next chapter, and don't forget to review!} :D**

Natsu POV

Yesterday was when we visited the Magic Council. Because they need 'help' if I was Gramps I would just ignore the Council. But Gramps made us help and today was the day when we go looking for The Winged Hearts guild. There is only six in their group, but by the way Lahar was explaining to us, they seem pretty strong. Lahar told us to look around in the Golden Forest first; he said maybe their hide out was there.

Good thing that the Golden Forest wasn't that far from the Council because if I have to ride on that train again I'll just die. Well we just walked there, toke us about three or four hours. I know it sounds like it was long, but I did not want to go on that train again.

"Alright since this forest is pretty big I think it will go faster if we go in groups" Erza yelled "Mira you're with Elfman, Evergreen, and Juvia. Natsu you're with Gray, Lisanna, and Wendy. Levy your with me, Gajeel, and Freed. The rest of you will stay outside the forest, if anyone comes in or out, that isn't us, you will go and arrest whoever they are. We know what they look like so it will be easier to spot them, so let's go Fairy Tail."

Normal POV

Wendy and Lisanna stare at Gray and Natsu walking next to each other without punching or kicking each other. Happy and Carla also stare at the two boys, never has Happy seen Natsu and Gray walking next to each other in his entire life. Always fight and fights and more fights with those two, and when they don't fight they insult each other which leads them into another fight. But right now they're not fighting or insulting each other, just walking. Happy looks down at the grown knowing why they aren't fighting right now.

Natsu stops in his tracks and sniffed the air. Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna look at him wondering why he stopped, and then from one of the branches of one of the trees came a large figure. The figure landed on the ground in front of the group and straightens up, it was Cole Collins. You could see his metal arm clearly in the sun light; he had the same outfit from the photo they saw. The group backed up a little and stood in a fighting position. Cole chuckled softly and crossed his arms "Why are you here?" Cole asked

"You stole something from the Council; we're here to bring it back to its real owner." Carla yelled. Cole once again chuckled and his arms fell to his sides, "Well, it is with its rightful owner smarty pants!" Natsu growled then yelled "It belongs to the Magic Council. Not to some metal armed freak."

Cole frowned "I'm not the one who has the book, little boy." Gray rolled his eyes and said "Even if you don't have the book, we are still ordered to arrest you and bring you back to the Council. And it seems like it's just you and there are four of us. So you should just give up and come with us."

Cole smirked then said "Come and get me." Natsu ran past Gray to Cole with his fist on fire. When Natsu was right in front of Cole, Cole hit Natsu in the stomach with his metal arm at the last second. Natsu went flying in to a tree and coughed up blood, Gray then went to Cole but was taken aback when Cole punched him in the face (with the metal arm of course) which sent him flying into Natsu. Natsu glared at Gray then pushed him off of him, then ran to Cole once again.

"Hey, use your other arm, will ya!" Natsu yelled at Cole, but Cole ignored him when he hit Natsu in the gut with the…. metal arm. Cole was surprised to be attacked from behind by Wendy, when she used her dragon roar. The dust cleared up to reveal an uninjured Cole, Wendy gasped when she saw Cole just standing there uninfected with a smile on his face. Natsu and Gray watched Cole as he lifted his head up to the sky and howled, like a wolf. The skies darken and lightning was heard from above, then lightning shot down on Cole. When the lightning stopped and the sky cleared, Cole was surrounded by lightning. He smirked at the group then lifted his hands in front of himself. Light surrounded his hands then shot lightning bolts at the group. Cole yelled, "Howl of the Lightning Wolf"

When the dust let up it revealed a healthy Cole but a beat up Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna on the ground. The trees around the group all fell to the ground. Natsu couldn't believe that he was getting beat up by this stranger. Natsu clutched his gut, from being hit by Cole's metal arm, and staggered up on his feet. Cole made his way to Natsu, and when he was in front of Natsu he lifted his metal arm. He was going to hit Natsu once again, but was stopped by something then Cole turned around

That was when Natsu realized Cole was staring at something. Natsu looked up to see two figures, one taller than the other. It was Draco and 'The Masked Spirit', they were staring at Natsu. "What are they doing here Cole?" Draco yelled at Cole.

"I know what you are thinking, and I know who they are. But they say they want the book back. I think they were hired by the Magic Council." Draco walked up to Natsu and looked up at him, and then she said "Please leave." But Natsu wasn't paying attention to Draco; he was staring at 'The Masked Sprit' and she was staring back at him. Natsu strangely couldn't get a smell off of her; she must have a spell on herself or something.

Draco sighed and whispered, "I knew this would happen… Cole will you please." Cole lifted his metal arm once again and punched Natsu in the face, knocking him out. Natsu fell on the ground, and Draco and Cole walked up to 'The Masked Spirit'. She lowered her head and whispered

"Why Fairy Tail?" Draco lowered her head "I know what you're going through right now, but we have to fight back. You won't like it this but you will have to fight too." 'The Masked Spirit' nodded her head "We have a mission, Spirit. And we must finish it, for the good of this earth and the celestial world. If they are going to be in our way, we will fight them no matter who they are." Draco explained

"Let's go. You have some studying to do!" Cole said to 'The Masked Spirit'. She lifted her head up and nodded.

**{Hoped you liked this chapter, please review and tell me how you like it so far!}**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**{Hehe hoped you like this chapter! Please rate this chapter, I would love reviews!}**

The Masked Spirit POV

A lot of people don't know that much about the Golden Forest and they don't know that in the middle of the forest there is an opened field. That is where I am right now. A few hours ago I just found out that Fairy Tail was here to arrest us, and the only question on my mind right now is 'Why Fairy Tail?' They are trying to arresting us for some dumb reason, because we stole a book. Well let me tell you, this book belongs to me. The book was made for me after all.

But I guess they don't know that yet.

Like I said, I'm in the middle of the Golden Forest right now. Reading a book, well to be pacific 'The Kings Book'. If you were any one but me right now you would think that I was just staring at some blank paged book. But let me tell you this…. I'm the only one who can see the words in the book, because I'm the celestial guardian.

A year ago the Spirit King chose me as guardian as soon as possible, because the celestial world was under attack. He knew he would have to pick soon, but when Acnologia attacked the spirit world that was when he knew he needed a guardian. He picked me and I trained on an island here on earth. The island had a spell casted on it so no one but me (and other visitors I aloud on the island) to come onto it.

I mastered the celestial guardian spells, well most of them. The magic I now use is called Guardians Magic; I also am a celestial mage but with more keys then most mages. It's required that I have the 8 planet keys, also called the ancient black keys. Based on the eight planets, but instead of celestial spirits these black keys are celestial gods. More powerful than the golden keys, but not only do have the black keys I possess the rare diamond key. This diamond key is the Spirit King himself, of course you can summon him in different ways but I never knew he had a key. And like the black keys, his key is also required when you become the celestial guardian. And of course I have most of the silver keys, but I have so many I don't feel like telling!

When I mastered the Guardians Magic, the Spirit King told me to look for 'The Kings Book'. The last of the spells I needed to learn were in that book, and that is why we stole the book and why I am reading it right now. When I was training on the island I wasn't alone, Winged Hearts were there with me. Helping me with training and retrieving the book, which is why they are here with me.

We plan on defeating Acnologia once and for all, but the spells used to take the dragon done won't be easy. I need to learn the spells, because these spell are the only magic powerful enough to beat him.

I was taken out of my thoughts, "You need to concentrate, Spirit. No messing around." Draco said to me. I don't know how long I blanked out for, but Draco seemed annoyed. I nodded my head and looked at the book, reading one spell at a time. Draco was one of the silver keys, and the most powerful silver key. She is the dragon spirit and even if she is young, she acts like an adult.

"Oh give the kid a break. She has been reading that book day and night." Cole said to Draco. Draco rolled her eyes "Well this book has many spells to learn in it, and she needs to master them as soon as possible." But Cole was right, reading this book was giving me a headache. I really did need a vacation.

"Ya know what, how about we get some ice cream!" Cole said, I lifted my head up immediately. But soon turned my head back to the book "We don't need any 'ice cream' Cole. We need to wait for the others to get back." Draco yelled

Cole frowned and crossed his arms; I almost forgot that Fairy Tail was here. We sent out Melinda, Blacksmith, Cole, and Lilian to scare them away. We went looking for them to check how they were doing, and we found Cole beating up… Natsu.

We came back to the field with Cole and decided to just wait for the others. I wonder how they are doing right now.

Erza POV

Levy, Gajeel, Freed, and I started to look around the forest, we all heard it. Then we heard it again… someone is here. Then out of nowhere I was hit in the gut, but I didn't see any one around. Then I was hit in the head, then in the leg, and then my side. I look over at the group and I see Gajeel now being hit in the gut by something, whatever it is we can't see it.

I re- quipped into Heavens Wheel armor, then out of nowhere I was hit by a huge hammer. I look over and my eyes widened; it was Malinda and she was holding, what I believed it to be, Genie's holy hammer. I look over at my group again and Gajeel was still being hit in the gut by something, then I remembered. Blacksmith must be here too. I forgot that he can turn himself invisible.

"Gajeel, Blacksmith is here. He is the one who is hitting yo..." I was cut off by a blow to my head. Malinda hit me in the face with her hammer. I look at her and she was smiling at me.

"Are you Fairy Tail?" she asked me. I frown then asked "Yes and are you Malinda?" even though I know the answer. She laughs and nods her head, "Let me guess, you want the book back?" I stare at her, I thought she would already know that, "Yes, and we would like it back." I hear Freed say. I look at him; he was staring at Malinda beside me. I look back to Malinda but was surprised to be hit again in the gut. It must be Blacksmith, "Done with Gajeel I see…" I whispered to myself. Then I hit behind be, to my shock I punched Blacksmith into a tree but I soon was hit by Malinda… again. I look back to where I hit Blacksmith and I could see him, must have been that punch. He looked exactly like the photo I saw of him.

He rubbed his head then stood up, he glared at me then said "And you must be Erza Scarlet, also known as Titana." I nodded my head "I think you already know what my name is." He said while smirking, I rose to my feet and I looked over to my group. Gajeel was holding his stomach while Levy was trying to help him stand; Freed was fighting Malinda but failing. I started to run to Blacksmith but he decided to put up a force field. I ran into the invisible wall, and then was hit in the gut. I fell to the ground and tried to get up but Blacksmith had his foot on my back, to prevent me from standing.

I was about to shove his foot away when Blacksmith was knocked down, I look up to see Gajeel extending his iron arm. Then Gajeel hit Blacksmith in the gut with his iron rod, just like how he did to Gajeel. Blacksmith then hit Gajeel in the face but soon was knocked down by Levy. I look back to Freed and Malinda and see Freed being beat up by her. I stand up and re-quipped into my Fire Empress armor, I run behind Malinda and hit her from behind, she was too busy to notice me when I attacked her. She was knocked to the ground and I hit her with my sword, now we were beating them up. But before I knew it, she summoned Genie's holy blade, and swung it to me. I was shoved into a tree and was kicked in the side by her foot. She was about to kick me again but I grabbed her leg and swung her into a tree, like she did to me. She fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

I summoned up all my strength to hit Malinda one last time in the gut; I needed to knock her out so we can get this over with. I was about to hit Malinda but I was stopped by a howl. I look behind me to see Lilian Collins standing there, howling at the sky. The skies brightened up and sun rays shot down to Lilian, the light was so bright I had to shield my eyes with my arm. When the light faded away, I saw Lilian with her hands in front of her. Light surrounded her and her hands, and then rays shot out of her hands.

The last thing I remembered was Lilian yelling, "Howl of the Light Wolf" and everything went black.

Lilian POV

I was walking around the forest when I see Blacksmith and Malinda being beat up by some of Fairy Tails members. I shook my head whispering "This is going to be the last time I will ever help you two." Then I tilt my head to the skies and howl, light falls down to me. I look at Fairy Tail; they all were shielding their eyes. I raise my hands in front of me then yell "Howl of Light Wolf" Then light rays pool out of my hands on to the group, after the attack the only three standing are Blacksmith, Malinda, and me.

I look over to Malinda and Blacksmith and say, "You looked like you needed help." Then I smirk at them. Both of them roll their eyes at me and I frown. "A simple thank you is respected." I say. Malinda and Blacksmith glance at each other than bow their heads and whisper, "thank you…"

I giggle and raise my hand "Don't mention it." They frown and walk past me, I follow right behind them but we are soon stopped by another group from Fairy Tail. We all sigh knowing that we we're going to have to go through what we just finished again. I look at the group to see the famous Elfman then I look at the other members, I try and think of their names. There was also Elfman's sister, Mira. Beside her was Juvia and beside Elfman was Evergreen. All four glares at us, I smirk and say "Looks like another Fairy Tail group…" Malinda nods and Blacksmith just crosses his arms

Then Elfman's arm turns to stone, he tries to punch Blacksmith. But only hits an invisible wall, I was caught off guard when Juvia aimed her water at me. I was hit but I punched her with me light after. I jump back when Juvia tries another attack on me, I look back and my eyes widened when I see Malinda and Blacksmith turned to stone.

I look at Elfman then Mira and finally to Evergreen to only be surprised by her eyes. I froze in place, I couldn't move. I slowly felt my body turn to stone. As I was slowly turned to stone all I could wish for was that the rest of our group wasn't turned to stone as well.

**{Did you like the chapter? Hehe, I had to make Evergreen turn Malinda, Blacksmith, and Lilian to stone. If only Natsu's group had Evergreen on his team, then Cole would also be turned to stone! Please tell me how you like the story so far! Reviews are always appreciated} :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**{The last chapter was all about fighting… and so is this one! What if I put Guildhearts in the equation! Hmmm… I guess you'll just have to see for yourselves!}**

The Masked Spirit POV

I shut my book and lay it in my lap. I'm not done with it, no far from it. But my head hurts and it feels like it's going to burst. I needed a break. The book slowly disappears into the spirit world, just for safe keeping. I look up at Cole and Draco and once again they are arguing, "See, the kid has a headache? You can't just make here read that book all day and night." "Spirit can handle reading the book anytime of the day. But like I said we have a mission to complete." "I don't care about that dumb mission, she is in pain. Don't you see that?" "I do see it, but she needs to learn the spells as fast as possible. Even if she is hurt." Well my headache is kind of going away, but with those two fighting… it's starting to give me another headache.

I look over beside me, I was sitting on a rock and I see a flower growing next to the rock. But it wasn't any flower, it was a Golden Lily. These lilies have been seen rarely, people just saw it myths. It's what gave the forest its name. But there was one right next to me. I don't know how I missed it before, but it was there.

I stare at the golden lily a little longer, until I reach my hand over and pick it up. It snaps from its stem into my hand, I twirl it around in between my fingers as I gazed at the bright gold color. I look over at Cole and Draco, but see them staring at me. I look at Draco and smile. I should give her this flower, as a gift for always being there for me. I grin and hand the lily to Draco, even if she can't see me smiling she smiles back. She grabs the flower and thanks me; I just nod as a reply. Then of course I hear Cole complaining, "Hey! Why don't I get a flower?"

Then Draco frowns and faces him, "Because you're Cole." She says simply. Cole crosses his arms and pouts, "That's not a good enough answer." Draco rolls her eyes and was about to sniff the lily but stops. She looks up and I peek over my shoulder to see three mages running towards us. It was Elfman, Evergreen, and Mira. Cole and Draco immediately bounce into action, I hear Draco yelling "Run Spirit. You must get out of here." I shake my head 'no' as my eyes widen

I don't want to leave Draco and Cole, I hear Cole growl "Stop acting like a little bratty kid and run. We can handle it here, just run." I take a step back then turn around and run for the forest. I look back at them and see Mira in her demon form, trying to hit Draco. I shake my head and turn towards the forest and run.

I don't know how long I ran, I just needed to run. That was what they wanted me to do 'run'. I suddenly bump into something, no wait, some one. I look up to see an angry Gildarts and a frowning Cana standing next to him. Now I didn't want this to happen, but Draco told me to fight no matter what. So I guess I have to battle them both.

"You must be 'The Masked Spirit'" Gildarts asks me, I look at him as my eyes widen. How in the world did he know my nickname? I nod my head slowly then look down. Gildarts stares at me a little bit longer then says, "We would like the book back." I look up at him and shake my head 'no'.

Normal POV

Once 'The Masked Spirit' shook her head. Right away Gildarts says "Well I guess we have to take it by force." He was about to hit her, but was stopped when she caught his hand in hers. Now you could see her outfit that was under her cloak, she wore a top that went to the bottom of her collar bone to her waist. It was short enough to see her stomach which had a huge scare on it, it went to one side of her gut to the other side of her stomach; the top was also a navy blue color with purple circles on the top and bottom of the shirt. It was sleeveless, but had three strings on both sides of her arms of beads the wrapped around her upper arm that connected to the shirt. She had these gloves like cloth wrapped around her hands and arms; it went to her elbow and then to her hand but left finger wholes to show her fingers. She had this long skirt, kind of like Natsu's but longer, and it reached her ankles. There was an opening in the skirt on the left side where her left leg was (No it wasn't in the middle). She had on a belt that tilted to the side a bit; she had a whip and her keys on it. The skirt was the same color purple as the circles on the top, but on the bottom of the skirt were circles of navy blue. She wore the same kind of cloth as boots; it reached to her knee and ended at her foot but had toes wholes so you could see her toes.

Gildarts tugged his arm away and jumped back to only be surprised being kicked in the stomach. He went flying into a rock which cracked open, Cana tried attacking 'The Masked Spirit' to only be hit in the face which forced her down on the ground. Gildarts narrowed his eyes as he glared at 'The Masked Spirit'. He then ran to her, he heard her whisper "Heavenly Hammer" before he was hit in the gut by a huge hammer. He was shoved into a tree then was hit in the side by the hammer.

He looked up to see 'The Masked Spirit' with the hammer on her shoulder; it looked like it was made of iron but had purple in it. The hammer had vines carved all over it. 'The Masked Spirit' slowly walked to Gildarts and stopped in front of him. His eyes sparkled as he came up with a plan. He used one of his spell to try and destroy the hammer but the spell didn't work. He tried again and still nothing happened. His eyes widened when he finally realized he couldn't break the hammer.

Cana stood up and tried running for 'The Masked Spirit' but was hit with the hammer instead. Gildarts jumped up and tried to attack her from behind but was only met with the handle of the hammer.

Cana was on the ground while Gildarts panted with cuts and bruises, 'The Masked Spirit' just stood there silently crying. But no one noticed the tears running down her face that was hidden from behind the mask. The hammer slowly disappeared to the spirit world and 'The Masked Spirit' turned to Gildarts. The two of them stood there staring at each other until both leaped to one another. Their fists collided together, both of their capes swinging in the wind they created. They stayed that way for a while, until 'The Masked Spirit' surprised Guildhearts when she kicks him in the legs which knocked him down to the ground.

Gildarts reached for her legs and swung her into a tree. She fell to the ground but stood up right away when Gildarts sprinted to her. She dodged his punch, and then hit him in the gut which sent him into a tree. He got up and ran to her punching her in the face, she then punched him in the face leaving behind a bloody cheek.

She then decided to summon one of her weapons. She then said, "Guardian's Staff" and hit him with the stick. He flew to the ground and looked back at 'The Masked Spirit'. She was holding a long staff, about three or four inches higher than her. It was wooden and spiraled or twisted to the top, where the top was where the wood wrapped lazily into a big hollow cipher, then the wood twisted into another cipher but smaller than the other one, then the wood twirled again into another cipher but smaller than other one. At the very top the wood twisted into a cipher that pointed at the top. In each circle was a colored gem, each with some design on it.

'The Masked Spirit' lifted the staff up and slammed the bottom of it to the ground; the earth shook and cracked where Gildarts was. He fell in the crack but Cana grabbed his hand and lifted him up out of the opening.

Gildarts ran to 'The Masked Spirit' and was about to punch her but was hit by the staff, one of the gems glowed and when she hit him it made him fly through the forest knocking down trees that was in his path. He hit a rock which made him stop from going any further but he left it cracked.

He fell to the dirt and looked up to see 'The Masked Spirit' about 100 feet away from him. He staggered up on his feet and ran to her. When he got to where she stood he was going to kick her in the gut, but she grabbed onto her staff and held the end of it above her, now the staff was twice as tall as her. When Gildarts jumped in the air ready to hit her, she swung her staff and slammed him to the ground.

The staff disappeared to the spirit world, forcing her to be weaponless. She was about to kick Gildarts in the gut but was surprised when Cana kicked the side of her face and sent her into a rock; she got up but was met with a kick in the … stomach. Oh, a bad place to kick her.

'The Masked Spirit' fell to the ground while she held her gut. Cana stared at her, waiting for her to get back up. But she never did… which confused Cana.

Cana looked back at Gildarts who was trying to stand up, and he too looked shocked. Cana looked back to 'the Masked Spirit' to only see her standing with one hand on her stomach and the other holding a black key. Then she softly said "Open gate of Jupiter, Zeus."

The skies darkened and thunder was heard, Cana took four or five steps back as her eyes widened. Then right in front of 'The Masked Spirit' lightning shot down, where the lightning struck stood a figure. He had long gray hair and a long gray beard; he wore a leaf head piece, like the ones that the roman gods wearied. He was holding what looked like, a lightning rod. He wore a robe; it slung over his right shoulder and went to his stomach where it was tied up by a rope. The robe went to his ankles and he wore plain gray sandals.

The god looked over his shoulder to see 'The Masked Spirit' hold her gut. The god frowned and faced Gildarts and Cana. "It seems that you have hurt thy guardian." His voice was deep and full of anger. Cana took another step back to only be met with the chest of Gildarts. She looked up at him to see him staring at the god.

He bent down to her and whispered in her ear, "You need to run." Cana's eyes widened then looked at Gildarts, he looked died serious. She shook her head 'no' and yelled "I'm not leaving, I can help." Gildarts glared at her and said, "Cana, you need to listen to me. Go and get the othe…" He was cut off when he heard lightning. He looked up and his eyes widened, Zeus was pointing his lightning rod at the two. He grabbed Cana in his arms, shielding her from the lightning.

The Masked Guardian POV

When Zeus shot the lightning I fell to my knees. Tears running down my face as I whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Zeus walked to my and kneels in front of me. I look up at him and he smiles, and I smile back. I quickly take off my mask to wipe the tears away and put it back on. I stand up and whisper, "Thank you Zeus, you may go now." He bows and leaves to the spirit world. I take a deep breath and look back at Gildarts and Cana. They were on the ground… passed out. I flinched when my stomach stung with pain. Cana had to kick me there, my only weakness. I turn away from the two and start to walk, but I didn't know where.

What seemed like an hour passed when I decided to sit by a tree and take a break, this forest was bigger than I thought. When I sat down I was almost hit with… fire? I look up to see the tree I was leaning against burst in flames. I look over to where the fire came from and my eyes widened, tear filled my eyes once again as a smile crawled up my face. It was Natsu.

I stood up and just barely dodged his fist. He tried to hit me again but I dodged it, then he tried again and I dodged again. I just can't fight him. His face turned frustrated, he frowned then yelled, "Come on and fight me!" I shake my head 'no' forcing him to pout. He then tries to kick me in the stomach, but I wasn't going to get hit there again. So I grabbed his leg and slammed him into a nearby rock. He coughed blood and I covered my mouth, to keep him from hearing my cries. I just can't… fight... him.

Tears roll down my face, good thing I have this mask on. My hands fall to my side and I bow my head. I don't want to fight, even if I was told to… I just can't hurt him. He gets up and stares at me, confusion written all over his face.

I stick my arms up with my hands facing the ground; I rather get arrested then hurt him. Now Natsu was really confused, he walks up to me and asks me "What are you doing?" I don't answer. He frowns and asks again… annoyed "Let me ask you again, what you are doing?" Tears fall down my face, and I sniffle. His eyes widen when he hears me cry, now he was really, really confused. "Are you… crying?" I shake my head 'no'. I still have my arms up, I shake them telling him to just take me away to jail. His shoulders drop as he figures out what I want, "Are you giving up already? But I haven't even hit you!"

I don't answer…. Then he asks with a frown on, "Do you want me to arrest you are something?" I look at him and I shake my head 'yes', he rolls his eyes and grabs my hand. He starts to walk as he pulled me to Fairy Tail. I lower my head to the grown as he dragged me to Fairy Tail.

When we were out of the Forest, I saw Malinda, Blacksmith, Cole, Lilian, and Draco turned to stone. Must have been Evergreen, I saw her when she was running toward Draco, Cole, and I when we were on the field. I forgot to tell them she could turn others into stone.

I look at Draco and I gasped, she was still holding the Golden Lily. Tears start to run down my face. I could have saved them, but I can't hurt Fairy Tail, I just can't. All of Fairy Tail's eyes were on me and Natsu now.

Erza runs up to Natsu and says "You caught her, great work Natsu." He rolls his eyes and he hands me to Erza. "It wasn't like she fought me or anything…" Erza looked confused as she turned to me; I lowered my head when Natsu told her that I just gave up for no reason. I look up and see Gildarts and Cana bandaged up staring at me, their mouths ajar with disbelief written on their faces. Now all of Fairy Tail was staring at me, confused.

I don't plan on telling them why I gave up so easily.

**{Hehe, I know I'm bad. I cut it off at the good part, but I added Gildarts in it at least. Don't worry I wasn't going to forget him. He is too cool to be forgotten. Anyways tell me how you liked the chapter!} **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**{I have no school today, because it's my summer break. So I'm making two chapters in one day, just for you guys. And I have nothing else better to do! Tell me how you like this next chapter; now let's see what will happen to the Winged Hearts group!} :D**

Cole POV

I don't like Fairy Tail. Even if she did go there, I still hate it. Okay so we were fight a group when all of a sudden this brown haired woman stares at me, I realized that she was turning me to stone. I say that is unfair. I could have beat up that Elfman freak in a split second if it weren't for that lady.

Right now we are in a court room, and I'm really bored. Staring at a talking frog, well it was kind of yelling at us for something, is not as fun as it sounds. But when the frog said, "Well you will be staying with Fairy Tail for a while; we do not have enough guards to watch over you at the moment." Now the frog has my attention. I stare at the frog then look over at… Spirit, as we call her now. Her head was down her hands hidden under the cloak, but I know she was fumbling with her fingers.

I frown and whispered, "I don't need a babysitter…"

Makarov POV

"Thank you for bring them back and arresting them, Makarov." Lahar thanked me. I nod my head and say, "It wasn't a problem." Lahar bows, and then lifts his head up "We have one last favor to ask of you." I look at him confused. "We do not have enough guards to look after the prisoners right now. And we would like it if you look over them until we get our guards back." My eyes widened when Lahar asked us to take the Winged Hearts guild for a while. Even though it won't be that long, Fairy Tail won't like babysitting them. I nod and say, "Of course we can take them." Lahar smiles and says, "Thank you Makarov. You are a life saver." He bows once again and walks away to get the group.

I smile shyly and I walk to the group of Fairy Tail. I will have to tell them that we will be taking care of the Winged Hearts guild. I cleared my throat and all eyes are on me. I take a deep breath and say, "The Council, at the moment, does not have enough guards to look over the Winged Hearts guild. And they need someone to look after them, so they asked us to take care of them for a while. Until they have enough guards." They all fell silent. I stared at them waiting for a reaction, "Why do we have to take care of them? Can't someone else babysit them?" Natsu whined, I opened my mouth to answer him but Erza interrupted me, "Natsu, stop pouting. It's not like we are fighting anyone, if they don't have enough guards then they don't have enough guards." Erza glared at him, and surprisingly Natsu glared back. I sighed wishing that the old Natsu would just come back. We all missed him.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Lahar and beside him Cole, Malinda, Lilian, Blacksmith, Draco, and 'The Masked Spirit'. Lahar looked at me and said, "Here they are, thank you again for taking them. We appreciate it." He bowed and left, I waved my hand smiling shyly. I look to the Winged Heart group. Coles arms were crossed, Blacksmith was glaring at me, Draco was holding 'The Masked Spirits' hand (how cute), 'The Masked Spirit' had her head to the grown, Lilian also had her arms crossed, and Malinda was staring at 'The Masked Spirit' with… worry in her eyes?

"How about we go back to the guild." Everyone nodded their head and started to make our way to the train station. When we got to the station I glance over at Natsu, he was whining to Erza saying he did not want to go on that train. I smile and I hear a giggle from beside me. I look to where it came from and it was… 'The Masked Spirit'? She was looking at Natsu and Draco smiled and the pinked haired freak. I shook it off and got on the train, when the train started I see Natsu with a green face in the booth beside mine. But Wendy was in the other train cart so she couldn't cast her spell on him. Poor kid.

The Masked Spirit POV

I stare at Natsu who was in front of me in the train. His face was all green; I forgot that he has motion sickness. Erza was next to me and Cole was next to Natsu. Cole was staring at Natsu then to me then to Natsu. Erza said, "He has motion sickness. Hey Natsu, do you want me to knock you out?" Erza asked with her fist in front of her, Natsu's eyes opened immediately and shook his head 'no'. Cole smirks, Erza laughs, and I giggle. Of course I had to giggle because Erza looked at me. Then she says, "I don't think I have ever heard you laugh before." Cole looks at me then to Erza and says, "Well everyone laughs. It's not like no one ever smiles once and awhile." He said while smiling. Erza stared at him with wide eyes. I bet she didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. I smile at him even if he can't see it, I appreciated that he said that. He always knows how to make others smile. Natsu was also staring at him, and then I hear someone say from behind me "Oh Cole, you are such a sweet heart." I look up to see Malinda looking over at our booth. Cole blushes and crosses his arms with a frown, me and Malinda laugh at him.

Erza sits back with her eyes closed, arms crossed, and a smile on her face. But Natsu was still staring from shock at him; Cole looks over at him and turns even redder. "What are you staring at?" He asks embarrassed. Then from behind, Cole was pat on the head. Cole frowns more than says, "Lilian, if you tough me again I'll cut your arm off." I hear giggles and Lilian has her arms wrapped around his head, hugging him from the booth behind him. "Hehe, you're funny when you're all flustered, Cole." And, of course, Cole blushes even more and slaps her arms away. He sits back down and frowns, and I roll my eyes at him. I close my eyes to try and take a nap.

I woke up to someone shaking me; it was Cole trying to wake me up. "We're here!" He says, I yawn and follow him outside. Magnolia hasn't changed one bit. My hand was tugged and I look down to see Draco holding my hand. Even if she acts like an adult she is still a child and she is shy around strangers, she hates new places and she seems to like to hold my hand when she meets new people or is in a new place. Hehe, she can be soooooooo cute sometimes.

We start to walk to the guild, and when we get there all we do is just sit down at the bar. Malinda ordered a margarita, Draco ordered a lemonade, Blacksmith ordered… beer, Cole ordered water, Lilian ordered an ice tea, and I ordered a strawberry smoothie. Mira looked at me, and nodded her head. I stared at her, she didn't even smile. I missed her smile… then I bowed my head. I think I know the reason why…

"Are you okay, Spirit?" I hear Draco ask from beside me. I nod my head 'yes'. She frowns not convinced, and says "I don't believe you… tell me what's wrong?" She said, I nodded my head 'no' then she opened her mouth but Mira came back with the drinks. I stare at my smoothie, not wanting it any more. Now Cole and Lilian are staring at me, then Malinda and Blacksmith stare too. I lift my head up and look behind me at Fairy Tail, to only see a different guild. They changed so much that it doesn't even look like the old Fairy Tail. I lower my head again and turn back around to the bar. My group was still staring at me, I glance at them. Tears were falling onto my mask and going through the eye wholes, now they could tell that I was crying. Cole stood up and grabbed my arm and dragged me out side. Draco was behinds us, but the others stayed at the bar, knowing to leave us alone for a while.

Draco POV

I knew she would cry, we all did. They of course made us go with Fairy Tail, and to be honest I didn't want to be here. Cole dragged Spirit out the guild doors, I look around the guild to find them staring at us. I say, "One moment, please." Then I walk out and I see Cole embracing Spirit, she had her mask off and was bawling on his shoulder. I go up behind her and hug her from behind; I know what she is going through. All of her spirits know what she is going through right now; she is hurt, lost, and most of all, lonely.

"I think you need to see something…" Cole said to Spirit, he grabbed her hand and I followed behind them. Cole led us to a grave site; I lower my head knowing what he was going to show her. He starts to walk up a path and at the end of the path you could see a huge statue of an angel, at the bottom of the angel was a grave stone. And you could see the words on the tomb stone, Spirit falls on her knees in front of the grave bawling in her hands, Cole stared at the grave tears also falling down his face, and I watch Spirit as I cry too. The grave was surrounded by flowers, candles, notes, and books. Hmmm, she did love books…

I guess they really do miss her…

Happy POV

I had no idea what was happening, Cole dragged 'The Masked Spirit' out the doors, then Draco say, "One moment, please." Really I was confused. Natsu looks at me and says "Can you see and follow them. Can't let them out of our site." I nod my head and spread my wings and follow the group. But the strange thing is that they are at a grave yard. I know because I am always here, then they walk up to the grave and I could not believe my eyes. They were at Lucy's grave, I was angry. If they plan on doing something to her grave then they will be beat up by a pissed off Happy.

I fly down to her grave to only be shocked when 'The Masked Spirit', well she has her mask in her hands so she wasn't really 'The Masked Spirit' anymore, but she breaks down and cries. Then I see Cole crying also… oh I almost forgot that he knew Lucy. Maybe 'The Masked Spirit' knew her as well. Then I see Draco with tears running down her face. I knew she didn't know Lucy because she never had her key.

I was standing behind the group when I asked, "Why are you here?" Cole and Draco look at me with huge eyes they didn't notice me here I guess, and then I see 'The Masked Spirit' turn her head and that was when I saw her face. A face I haven't seen in months. A face I missed dearly, a face I thought was died.

Tears fell from my face when she stared at me, she too was crying. I start to walk then run to her, never have I been so happy in my life. I smile a huge grin, tears running down my face. I called her name when I reached her hugging her never wanting to let her go. I thought it was a dream; I didn't want it to be a dream. But it was real, she was real.

**{Opps I did it again! Hehe I bet you already know who 'The Masked Spirit' is already. But what if it wasn't her :O You never know… I guess you have to find out when I finish the story. Please tell me how you like the story so far! Don't forget to review!} :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**{Yay I'm so happy you guys like the story! Hope you like this next chapter!}**

Lilian POV

I wait for Cole and Draco to come and bring her back. Some blue cat flew through the doors after them a few hours ago. It's starting to get me worried. I look around Fairy Tail to see no one worrying about them. They didn't seem to care what was happening with the blue cat. I moan and roll my eyes and turn back to the bar, and rest my head on the counter. A few more minutes pasted when the guild doors slowly open, I immediately look behind me to see… Spirit, caring the blue cat. Fairy Tail didn't even notice them come through the doors. I ignore Fairy Tail and turn my attention back to them.

They made their way to the counter; Spirit sits in the chair on the right side of me. Cole sits back down on the left side of me, and Draco sits on the right side of Spirit. And the blue cat was sitting in front of Spirit on the counter of the bar, staring at her. I was confused, why was the cat sitting in front of Spirit? Then Cole grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him he whispered in my ear, "That cats name is Happy. He now knows who she is now." I stare at the cat, wait his name is Happy. I guess he saw her, must be a happy camper. Then I hear, "He won't tell anyone, it will be a secret for a while." I nod my head and turn to my ice tea. I grabbed the straw and stir the ice around, I finished my ice tea like an hour ago and the Mira girl never came to give me a refill.

I glance over at Malinda and Blacksmith and see them messing around with their empty cups also. I sigh and rest my head on the counter again. Now I was staring at Happy again… I had nothing else to do. Fairy Tail was boring. He was staring at Spirit with no emotion on his face; I hear Spirit giggle and she started to pet the back of his ear. Now Happy was smiling, and I start to smile. Maybe that's how he got his name, his happiness is contagious.

"Happy, what are you doing?" I hear a low voice ask behind Spirit, I look behind her and see that pink haired weirdo, Natsu. I straighten up and stare at him, he looked angry that Happy was here with us. Then I look back at Happy and see him staring at me, he was ignoring Natsu. I smirk and look back at Natsu and ask, "What does it look like he's doing?" Now Natsu was glaring at me then looks back at Happy and says, "Come on Happy, you don't want to be around these people and you shouldn't let this masked freak touch you."

After he called her a masked FREAK, I jumped up and was about to punch the daylights out of him, pull that pink hair of his out of his stupid skull and shove it in his mouth, but Cole grabbed me and forced me back down on my stool. I crossed my arms and glared at Natsu and that was when I notice Happy, with tears in his eyes, was glaring at Natsu with clenched fisted at his sides. He stood up off the counter and yelled at Natsu, "NEVER CALL HER THAT EVER AGAIN, NATSU DRAGNEEL. AND DON'T GO AROUND CALLING EVERY ONE A FREAK. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER." Now everyone was staring at us, they seemed surprised that Happy yelled at Natsu. Tears were pooling out of his eyes, I didn't think the cat had it in him. But I don't blame him; I wanted to hit Natsu too. If only that dumb hot head knew.

Natsu POV

I stared at Happy with wide eyes. Happy never, NEVER yells at me. I was looking for him to go on a mission with him, but find him with Winged Hearts. I wasn't expecting Happy to burst out crying after; I had no idea why he had tears running down his fur. I looked behind myself at the guild to only see everyone looking at me in confusion. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Happy; he was still glaring at me. I crossed his arms and glared back at him. I don't care if he was crying, Happy should NOT be with these freaks.

"Happy I won't tell you again, get away from them." I growled and he shakes his head 'no' that was when I started to get annoyed and I yell, "HAPPY…", "NO" He yells back. That's it; I reach for his blue tale but was stopped by a hand. 'The Masked Spirit' grabbed my arm before I ever touched Happy, I tried to shove her hand away but her grip on my arm only tightened.

She got up and turned around and stood in front of me, then slapped me. I rub my cheek and looked back at her with wide eyed, she was still in front of me then she yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE NATSU I KNOW AND LOVE? BECAUSE HE SURE ISN'T IN FRONT OF ME." I was taken aback I never really heard her talk let alone yell, but that mask she wore hid her real voice. I could tell because it was a mix between a male's and a female's voice.

But how did she know me, she said she knew me… that masked and cloak doesn't really help. I was about to ask her how she knew me, but she stormed out the guild. Slamming the doors behind her. I stood there, so confused, staring at the doors. I look back at the group sitting at the bar and they were all glaring at me, even Happy. Then Blacksmith stood up and walked after 'The Masked Spirit' with Happy right behind him. I was staring at the doors once again, I really had no idea what just happened. Then the doors slowly opened, I thought it was 'The Masked Spirit' coming back. But it was Levy, and she looked like she was crying.

She made her way to the middle of the room and everyone watched in curiosity. Levy looked up and said softly, "Today is the day Lucy passed away…" She said this while tears filled her eyes. My eyes widen when she reminded all of us that today is the day Lucy's died… Lucy…

Lilian POV

I watch Fairy Tail lower their heads as they remembered Lucy. I guess today is the day Lucy was killed; I lower my head and softly cry. It looks like Fairy Tail really did love her...

I glance at Cole and he was also crying softly. I grab his hand and I looked at him. I give him a small smile, and he also gives me a smile. I look back and see Natsu staring at us, tears falling off his face. I didn't know why he was looking at us, maybe because I'm crying. I quietly wipe my tears away and bow my head. And when I look up again he was still staring at us, then he opens his mouth and asks "You were Lucy's childhood friends right?" I stare at him, bewildered. How in the world did he know that?

Once he asked that question it seemed like everyone looked up and looked at me and Cole. I looked over at Cole and he seemed to be astonished that Natsu knew that, he looked at me and we both look back to Natsu and nod our heads 'yes'. I saw Natsu's eyes soften and say "We miss her…" he lowers his head to the grown while tears formed in his eyes again. Cole pats his head, he looks up at Cole and he smiles kindly. Natsu smiles back. We both look at the door when we hear it opening; it was Happy, Blacksmith, and Spirit. Spirit had her head down, Happy was on the grown looking up at her, and Blacksmith had his arm around her shoulder. He looked up and his eyes widen to see the blue haired girl that he beat up in the forest in the middle of the room, Levy was it?

Levy was staring at him but turned away and walked up to the stage; she grabbed the microphone and said, "Since it's the day of Lucy's passing, I made a slide show in her honor." My eyes stared at Levy and widened when she said she made a slide show. This was NOT good. I look at Spirit to only see her walking to one of the chairs in the back of the room; she was going to watch it. Draco, Malinda, Cole, and I stood up and walked to her side. Malinda sat next to her and had one arm over her shoulder, Spirit had Happy in her lap, Draco sat on the other side of Spirit hugging her, Cole and Blacksmith stood behind her, and I sat in front of her. I knew it would be hard for her to watch the slide show. We waited for everyone to take their seats, then the lights deemed and the show started…

There was, of course, music. Levy put in the song Close Your Eyes by Michael Buble, then the pictures started. The first picture was of Erza feeding Lucy cake, you could hear the laughs in the room. I look over to where Erza sat and you would think she would be holding a cake, but she had nothing in her hands. Erza was smiling at the memory with tears forming in her eyes. I look back at the slide show and see Lucy yelling at a naked Gray telling him to put some clothes on. I looked at Gray and see him in his outfit. He was wearing SOMETHING; I heard he had a bad habit of stripping. Then the next picture came up, it was of Lucy and Levy holding up books of their favorite authors. The next one was of Mira and Lucy smiling at the beach. The next one was of Lucy and Happy holding up a sign that read 'Aye Sir'. Then there was one of Gajeel playing his guitar and Lucy dancing in a bunny suit. I smile at the funny picture, I also heard Gajeel called Lucy 'Bunny Girl', I see why now. The next one was of Juvia and Lucy peeking out of a pillar. Then there was one of Wendy holding hands with Lucy both were smiling.

The next one was of Lucy and Natsu, they had their backs to the camera walking down a street but you could see them holding hands and in the back ground was a beautiful sunset. I smile at the simple but gorgeous picture, the screen then turned to a photo of Team Natsu. Lucy had Wendy on her shoulders, Natsu had Happy on his head with his eyes closed and laughing, Gray was taking his shirt off, and Erza was smiling at Lucy and Wendy. I looked around Fairy Tail; Erza had her hands over her mouth, crying none stop. Gray was covering his eyes with his hand but you could still see the tears streaming down his face. Levy was hugging Gajeel bawling in his chest he had his arm around her shoulder tears also running down his face. Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna were holding each other crying on their shoulders; Wendy was looking at the grown holding Carla tears running down her face onto her cat's fur. Then I look over to where Natsu was sitting…

He had his eyes closed and his hands on his face, he was facing the grown crying a river. I stared at him, tears now in my eyes. Then I look behind me and see that Spirit toke her mask off, tears fallings from her closed eyes. She had her head bowed and Happy was hugging her chest, I knew this was a bad idea.

Now I was starting to cry, looking at Spirit hurt was making my stomach flip. I looked at the rest of the team, and I see Malinda staring at Spirit crying softly, Cole and Blacksmith both had one of their hands on her head; Draco was hugging her crying on her shoulder. I reach up to her face and wipe her tears away. She opens her eyes and looks at me; I give her a soft smile. She reaches her hand over to my face and my eyes widen. She was wiping my tears away.

"Thank you, Levy. That was beautiful." Makarov says and I give Spirit her mask that was in her lap. She puts the mask back on and straightens up. She looks around Fairy Tail seeing all their reactions. I stare at her knowing she was crying again. Malinda and I stand up, and Malinda holds out her hand to Spirit. She grabs her hand and sets Happy down and stands up. Malinda hugs Spirit and I start to hug her as well, then I fell Draco hug me from behind, we all start to group hug Spirit.

We let her go and we all smile at her. I say "It's getting late. How about we go look for somewhere to stay awhile?" Everyone nods and the lights in the guild turn on, then Blacksmith tells Fairy Tail, "We are going now. See if there is any where to go and stay." But we were stopped by Makarov. He shook his head and said, "I have assigned you to someone, you will stay with them until you go back to the Council." My eyes widen, I did not want to stay at someone's house that I don't know that well. Makarov began, "Gajeel you will take Cole to your house." Cole and Gajeel frown and I giggle but soon stop, "Juvia you will take Lilian to your house." I pout and look at Juvia, she was staring at me. "Gray you will take Draco home with you." I look over at Draco and she was holding onto Spirits hand, she HATES strangers. She only loves Spirit and always will. "Erza you will take Malinda to your house." Malinda instantly looks at Erza and frowned. "Natsu you will take 'The Masked Spirit'", Natsu glances up at Spirit then looks back down to the grown, Happy smiles that she was coming home with them. "Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna, you three share a house right? Well I would like it if you three take Blacksmith with you." Makarov finished and jumped down from the second floor to the first floor.

"Master, why are you assigning people?" Wendy asks, Makarov faces her and says, "Well we need to look after them even at night. And we don't want them to escape…" Makarov smirks at us and I frown. "Okay get with your partners and leave." Makarov yelled and shoved us out the door. I meet with Juvia outside and waved good-bye to everyone. Draco was still holding onto Spirit but holding onto her arm like her life depended on it, Gray was waiting for her to let go. Malinda kissed Spirit on the cheek, and I blew her a kiss. Blacksmith and Cole wave good-bye to her. I turned around and followed Juvia to her house. When I stepped in I was met with Gray plushes. I stare at the collection and I was about to poked one but I stopped when Juvia yelled at me,

"DON'T TOUCH GRAY-SAMA! HE IS MINE!"

**{Don't worry, it won't end here. Fairy Tail will have more adventures in the future! Hoped you liked this chapter, please tell me how you liked it!}**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**{OoOooooOOoOooo…. What's going to happen next? Well find out in this next chapter. Doing another chapter, like I said I have nothing else better to do! Please tell me how you like it!}**

Malinda POV

I was assigned to stay with Erza. We just left the guild when Gray finally got Draco away from… Spirit. It seems like Wendy, Erza, and Gray live close together, because now we are walking with them. Gray is holding onto Draco's hand, well trying to. Draco is pulling on his arm tell him to 'let me go' but Gray won't listen. Now she is crying nonstop, sitting on the grown like a spoiled brat, wanting her mommy back. I sigh and pick her up and put her over my shoulder, instantly she starts yelling, kicking, and punching me. She acts like an adult, but when Spirit is away from her, this is how she acts.

"Is this always how she is?" Gray asks me, I glance at him and smile "Only when Spirit is away from her. And since she is not here she will act like this until she gets her back." Gray swallows hard and looks straight ahead, knowing that he has to deal with that today and maybe for a few more weeks. I reassure him and say, "Don't worry, once she warms up to you, she won't act like this. It's just that she doesn't know you all that good right now." Gray sighs a sigh of relief and nods. I smile and look at Wendy; she seems the same height and age as Draco, maybe they could become friends. Then I look at Erza who is staring at me… smiling. I look at her confused but she turns and faces the other direction. I shake it off and walk. Draco stopped yelling and kicking me, but is now crying and whining. I moan and roll my eyes; this is going to give me gray hairs…

Gray stopped and says to me, "Thank you, but I live down this street." I nod and put down Draco, and when I put her down she looks at me with her puppy dog eyes and says, "Do I have to go?" I know she HATES strangers, but she is going to have to warm up to Gray sooner or later. I frown at Draco's attempt and nod my head 'yes'. Now she is on her knees with her arms on the grown and don't forget, she's crying.

"I want Spirit back. I don't want to go anywhere else without her." Draco cry's, I look at Gray and he is staring wide eyed at me. He doesn't know what to do, does he? I smile and say, "Just pick her up. Like what I did." Gray looks at Draco then to me then to Draco, he shrugs his shoulders and picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. She starts to scream and kick again, then I say, "Oh and don't worry about her, she will kick and punch you, just don't let her down." He nods his head and turns around and starts to walk down the street.

I sigh and turn around to see Wendy and Erza staring at me, "And your Minerva's aunt" Erza says, I stare at her. How in the world did she know that? I frown and ask "How do you know that?" Erza and Wendy stiffen and blush a little, then Erza scratches her chin and says, "Well, when we were asked to look for you guys the Council had some information on you." I stare at Erza. Does that mean they know about Spirit? I was about to ask but Wendy opened her mouth and said, "Well information on you, Cole, Blacksmith, and Lilian. Draco and 'The Masked Spirit' had no information on themselves. We don't know anything about them." I sigh once Wendy said that they didn't have information on Spirit. It also explains how they knew that Cole and Lilian were Lucy's childhood friends.

I yawn and say, "How about we get to your house, Erza. I'm tired!" Erza smirks and says, "Well me too!" We start to walk and we stopped and dropped off Wendy at her place and not far behind we were at Erza's. Erza got out here key and unlocked her front door. Her place was a medium sized apartment; she lived in the same building as Wendy. Erza's apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a tiny living room, a tiny kitchen, and a tiny dining room (a small table with four chairs). I liked it, you felt cozy in it.

"You can borrow some of my cloths if you need any!" Erza told me. I smiled at her and said, "Thank you." I didn't pack anything, did I! She showed me the guest bed room and gave me some PJ's. I got dressed and met with her in the living room. It had a love seat and an arm chair, complete with a fireplace. I sat next to her on the sofa, and we started to talk.

"I usually put the bad guys in jail, not invite them in my apartment!" Erza said while laughing, I frown and say, "Well, we aren't the bad guys. I think it's just a misunderstanding." Erza looked at me confused; I smiled and said, "You will find out soon." Now Erza was frowning, and I laughed. I forgot that I was even tired.

The Masked Spirit POV

Draco was pulled away from me by Gray. She was yelling and kicking him; I sigh and started to follow Natsu to his house. He stared at me while we walked and asked, "Isn't Draco a celestial sprit?" I look at him and nod my head; he frowned and says "You don't speak that much, do you?" I look at him, "Do you want me to talk?" He smiles and nods 'yes' and ask "So how many keys do you have?" I stop walking and Natsu and Happy stare at me confused, I tap the chin of my mask… thinking. I never really counted my key. How many do I have?

I take out my key and start to count, in front of Natsu. He stares at the keys with his mouth open; I glance at him and say, "If you keep your mouth opened like that, you will catch flies." He shut his mouth and whispers, "That's a lot of keys." I finished counting and tell him, "I have 61 keys in all!" Natsu's and Happy's jaws drop and they both ask, "61?" I nod my head 'yes'. They closed their mouths and Happy asks, "What kinds of keys do you have?" I look at my keys and decided to just tell them, I toke a deep breath and told them, " I have for my silver keys: the eagle, charioteer, herdsman, giraffe, hunting dogs, little dog, centaur, sea-monster, chameleon, compass, dove, crow, southern cross, swan, dolphin, dragon, little horse, river, crane, hero (Hercules), clock, Indian, lizard, rabbit, wolf, lynx, lyre, unicorn, fly, hunter (Orion), peacock, winged horse, hero (Perseus), phoenix, shield, snake, toucan, great bear, little bear, flying fish, and fox. For gold I have: the ram, bull, twins, crab, lion, maiden, scorpion, archer, mer-goat, and water-bearer. For my black keys I have: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. And I have the diamond key which is the Spirit King…" I take a deep breath, and another. I was out of breath.

I look at Natsu and he was staring at me, I ask "What?" Then Natsu asked, "How do you have the golden keys?" My eyes widen, I did tell him all my keys… "W-well for the g-golden k-keys… they did not h-have an o-owner… whoever p-possessed their k-keys… either lost the k-key or p-passed away." I stuttered and Natsu looked down. I decided to change the subject, "I'm tired… Let's go!" Natsu looked up and nodded.

I followed Natsu and Happy to their house, Happy was smiling a huge grin but Natsu looked depresses. I frowned and opened my mouth to ask why he was so down but stopped when Happy yelled, "We are HERE!" I didn't even notice walking into the forest; I look up and see Natsu and Happy's little cottage. I smiled when I walked in, it was CLEAN for once. I was taken out of my thoughts when Natsu asked, "Do you always where that cloak and mask?" I nod my head 'yes' and take a seat on the three seated sofa. He frowned and took a seat next to me, I look over at him and I was met with his foot. I shove his foot away and glared at him, he was stretched out on the left side of the sofa occupying two of the seats. Happy lands on my lap and points at Natsu, "Natsu is a sofa hogger!" I giggle and Natsu yells, "SO?" Happy and I roll our eyes at him.

"Can you show me some of your keys?" I hear Natsu ask, I look at him shocked. I nod my head and ask, "Which key?" He smiles and says, "Surprise me!" I take out my keys and look through them, and then I pick out one and summon her, "Open gate of the Peacock, Pavo!" there was a bright light and Pavo appeared. Her light pink hair was up in a high ponytail with peacock feathers in it; she had on her dress which went to her knees. It was strapless and at the top was blue, then ended at her waist and peacock feathers flared out of her dress to her knees. She wore blue gloves that went to her elbows. She held her peacock feathered fans in her hands, one in each hand. She had her blue and purple boots on and she wore blue eye shadow and purple lip stick. I smiled at her and Pavo bowed and asked, "How may I help you today, Spirit?" I smile and say, "Entertain us!" She straightens up with a smile on her face and started to put her hands up but stopped, her smile disappears and she looked over at Natsu then to me then back to Natsu. Her eyes were wide then she softly asked, "Am I interrupting something, Spirit?" Our jaws dropped. Did she really just ask that?

Happy couldn't hold back the giggles, and then he turned into a laughing maniac. Rolling on the grown his tiny paws over his stomach and laughing so hard he was crying. I still had my mouth open, staring at Pavo. She just stood there waiting for us to answer. I just couldn't believe she asked that, I was so shocked. I close my mouth and say, "Thank you Pavo, but that's good for today." And I send her back to the spirit world.

"How about a different spirit." Natsu says slowly. I nod my head and take one of my black keys out. He stares at the key and asked, "What kind of key is that? I have never seen a black key before." I look at him and explain, "Well there are 9 of these black keys, and each key is a god or goddess of a planet. These keys are twice as powerful then the golden keys. But rare because there is only 9." He stares at me for a while then asks, "How did you get all 9 of them then?" I smile and simply tell him, "Because the Spirit King gave them to me. It is required that I have them." Now Happy is staring at me, I guess he is done laughing. I haven't told him that I have these keys, nor did I tell him I am the celestial guardian yet.

"Required?" Natsu and Happy ask at the same time. "I can't tell you yet. But I will soon." I tell them and put the key away, they both frown. I giggle and stand up off the couch. "I am tired, where am I going to sleep?" Natsu stood up, "What about the key?" I smile and say, "Right now I'm tired. So tomorrow morning I will show you!" Natsu pouts but shows me to the guest bedroom anyways. Once I fall on the bed I fell right to sleep.

**{I wonder what tomorrow will be… I guess you will find out the next chapter. Hoped you liked this chapter, tell me how you like it so far!}**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**{I am so glad that all of you love the story! I hope you like this next chapter, enjoy!} :D**

The Masked Spirit POV

I was woken up by Natsu yelling at me. So I got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast, I of course had to make breakfast. Once we were done Natsu asked, "So are you going to show me that black key?" I nodded my head and made my way outside, I toke out one of the black keys and summoned her. "Open the gate of Venus, Aphrodite" I yelled and opened the goddess's gate. A bright blue light appeared and Aphrodite was standing in front of me. She is a beautiful woman, well because she is the goddess of love and beauty. She wore a long blue dress that was baby blue at the top and faded into a darker blue at the bottom where it ended at her ankles. She had a gold rope tided around her waist and the dress had straps to hold the dress up over her shoulders. She had gold bracelets around both of her wrists and had on a gold hair piece, it went around her head and there was a blue gem on the head piece in the middle of her fore head. She wore gold sandals and her hair was a curly blond color that went to her waist. Her eyes were a light blue, and in both of her hand were hovering light blue diamonds. I smile at Aphrodite and look over at Natsu and see him with a bored expression on his face.

I frown and look over at Aphrodite and see her frowning at Natsu, too. It seems like her beauty didn't work on him. One of the diamonds hovering in her hands spins and lights up, a beam of blue light comes from the diamond and hits Natsu, "I think I will be going, Spirit." Aphrodite says annoyed and disappears, I sigh and glare at Natsu who was rubbing the spot where he was shot. He looks at me and says, "The next one should be… cooler." I stop glaring at Natsu and pull my keys out again and look through the black keys. I find the perfect one and smile evilly and I summon him, "Open gate of Neptune, Poseidon" Poseidon is the god of the sea, a perfect chose if you want to get back at Natsu. Fire meets Water.

A bright light appears and a wave of water splashes Natsu out of nowhere. I smirk and look over at a soaking wet Natsu; he was glaring at me annoyed. I giggle and turn my attention to Poseidon. He had long lushes white hair, and so was his beard. He had his spiky crown on and Poseidon's spear in his right hand. His left arm was occupied by an eel, wrapped loosely around it. His chest was bare and he wore a cloth tied around his waist that went to his ankles and he wore no shoes. You would think I would have to summon Poseidon in water like Aquarius, but with his key I don't need water to open his gate.

The eel unwrapped itself from Poseidon's arm and swam midair to Natsu. He gulped when the eel twirled around his body. The eel zapped Natsu and went back to Poseidon and rewrapped itself around his arm.

"When Aphrodite gets angered. She takes thy anger out on thy self." Poseidon told Natsu, anger boiling in him. Natsu then yells, "How about we get back to the guild. Don't want them waiting for us all day." and he runs for Fairy Tail. I laugh and dismiss Poseidon; I start to walk to the guild with Happy hovering above my head.

Right when I get in the doors I was tackled by Draco. She had tears running down her cheek, smiling and rubbing her face on my stomach. She whispered, "I missed you, Spirit!" I giggle and took her hand and led her back to the bar. I was surprised when Malinda and Erza were sitting together at the bar talking, Gray was waiting for Draco, Cole and Gajeel were talking at one of the tables, Lilian and Juvia were playing tic-tac-toe, and Blacksmith was behind the bar helping Mira with orders.

I blinked and blinked twice, and then I smile. I was so happy that everyone was getting along well. Draco and I were about to sit down but we were stopped by Makarov. "Okay my children listen up. Since it seems like we are getting to know Winger Hearts a bit better. I thought it would be a good idea if they showed us their magic's a little." Makarov looked at me for my approval.

I was debating in my head if I should or not. Well he said just a little bit of our magic, I guess I could do it. I nod my head slowly and Makarov smiles at me and announces, "Alright lets meet outside at the park in a half an hour. Winged Hearts can rest up till then." I glance at Draco and she was smiling at me, she says "I think it's not a bad idea." Then she turns to the bar and sits next to Gray. It looks like Draco is warming up to Gray already. I look over at the guild hall, and see Natsu sitting alone with his head on the table. I walk up to him and sit across from him. Happy lands at the end of the table eating a fish. I stare at Natsu until he looks up at me.

"You look sad." I say, he rolls his eyes and lays his head back down. I exhale and gaze at Happy, he smiles sadly at me. "Ah, so you are going to show us you're magic huh?" I look behind Natsu and see Cana. I gulp and nod. She smirks and sits on the table with her barrel of alcohol. "You beat Guildhearts and me up pretty bad. I want to see what else you can do." I look down and whispered, "Sorry…" Cana looks at me confused and asks, "For what?" I glance up at her and say, "For beating you up. I didn't want to, but I was told to hurt anyone of was trying to beat me up." Her eyes widen at me. I looked back down at the table.

"So you were only hurting us because we wanted to hurt you." She assumed, I looked at her and nod my head 'yes'. She was staring at me confused, "Then why didn't you beat up Natsu?" Natsu looked up at me; he was listening the whole time? My eyes expand and I stare at Cana, I look back down at the table and say, "I just couldn't…" Cana huffs and asks, "Then why did you beat up me and Guildhearts, when you didn't even scratch Natsu?"

I wanted to cry, Cana was asking too many questions. I slowly whispered, "Because Natsu is one of a kind…" that would be my final answer. I stood up and walked outside.

Natsu POV

I stared wide eyed at the seat where 'The Masked Spirit' sat. Did she really say what I thought she said? It couldn't have been; I know it couldn't have been. I peek at Cana who was staring at me, confused. I look back down at the table and positioned my head back down on it. I bury my face in my muffler, I don't feel good. My head hurts. This always happens when I think about… her.

Tears start to form in my eyes, and I close them shut trying to stop the tears from falling. I can't handle it anymore, even if it has been a year. I still miss her. Tears start to pool out of my eyes, remembering the day she died.

"Natsu, you okay?" Cana asks me with concern in her voice. I nod my head 'yes' and ignore her. I set my hands over my head blocking anyone from watching me. I wanted to just dig a hole and die there. I just don't know what to do with my life anymore.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" I hear Lisanna ask Cana. "Don't know." Cana replied. "Well, Winged Hearts are going to start soon. Are you coming Natsu?" Lisanna asks and I nod my head 'yes'. I just need a few more minutes to myself. "Okay I'll meet you outside then." I hear footsteps fade away and Lisanna was gone. I look up and was surprised to see Cana still here. She stared at me worry all over her face. I rub my eyes and look away from her, "Natsu, why are you crying?" Cana asks me. I stand up and walk past her; I just don't feel like talking right now. I hear her stand up and run towards me, she grabs my hand and I look back at her and growl.

Her eyes widen and she loosened her grip on my hand a little, I snatch it away from her and walk out the doors. I walk outside to the park, well more like running to the park. And when I got there I was greeted by that guy from Sorcerer Weekly, what was his name… Jason? Question after question with this guy, and I am NOT in the mood. So I just punch him, knocking him out. Everyone in Magnolia was here, everything was decorated, and they had food here. It was like the time when me and Gajeel wanted to fight Laxus.

We all took our places to watch the magic show and Blacksmith was up first. He was at one end of the park and disappeared and reappeared at the other end of the park. He walked up to a tree and touched the wood, and the tree turned invisible. He took his hand off the tree and walked to the middle of the park and turned himself invisible, he then picked up an item and another and another. It looked like it was floating in midair; he then began to juggle the items. He turned himself back to normal and bowed. We all clapped when he was finished. The next one up was Draco.

My eyes widen when she was surrounded by fire. Wait it wasn't fire, it was gold flames. I have never seen anything like it. I peek around me and see Jason taking picture and whispering 'cool' to himself. I roll my eyes and look back at Draco. Now she was facing me with a smirk on her face. She points her index finger at me and her hand went up in her golden flame, it shot right to me. I sucked the flames up and eat the fire she shot at me.

I don't know how to explain it, but these flames taste different from the fire that I eat. Like a sour and then sweet taste. She bowed and walked to the side. We all clapped, now it was Malinda's turn. Malinda made her way to the middle of the park, she then yelled, "Genie's holy spear" then one of the rings on her fingers glowed, then there was a bright light and she had her spear in her hand, it was about 2 or 3 inches taller the her. The whole spear seemed to be made out of gold, at the top of the spear was the blade part but it was carved into a genies lamp. She then yelled, "Genie's holy armor" one of the rings on her figured glowed and her body was surrounded by light, the light disappeared to reveal Malinda in an armor suit with the spear still in her hand. The armor was made of gold, like the spear. Her body was surrounded by light and her armor and spear disappeared. She bowed and walked to the rest of the group. Next up was Cole and Lilian.

When they got in the middle of the park they faced each other and held hands. They looked to the sky and both howled. Their body glowed and the skies were filled with gray lightning clouds, but where Cole and Lilian stood above them, there were not any clouds. Light shined down from the circle in the sky to Cole and Lilian, lightning twirled around the beam of light onto the twins. The light was so blinding I had to cover my eyes. When the sky cleared and the light faded, Cole and Lilian were surrounded by light, with lightning bolting out of them. They filled the parks air with their magical force. The light finally faded from their bodies and the lightning disappeared from them. They both bowed and we all clapped out hands. Next was 'The Masked Spirit'.

She slowly made her way to the middle of the park, she then toke out one of her black keys and said, "Open gate of Mars, Ares" There was a bright red light and Ares appeared. He was tall, about two feet taller than me. He stood in front of 'The Masked Spirit' like he was guarding her. He wore armor with a helmet; on the helmet were red hairs that stuck out to form in a Mohawk way, it also covered his face so all you could see were his two red eyes. He wore heavy gold and silver armor with a red cape attached to it that reached his ankles. He held a huge silver spear that was about a foot higher than him, and he also held a silver shield.

"I am the god of war, Ares" His low voice was heard. I looked up at him and he was glaring at us with his red eyes. It seemed like if you took a step he was going to charge right at you. "Thank you Ares but that is all for today." 'The Masked Spirit' told Ares. He nodded and disappeared to the spirit world. She took out another black key and said, "Open gate of Earth, Gaia" The grown shook knocking people to the floor, there was a bright green and blue light and Gaia appeared. She had blue and green eyes and she had long white hair that went to her chest and parts of her hair were braided and she had a blue head bend in her hair. On the head band was blue flowers, her white bangs weren't pulled back by the head band. She wore a long aqua colored dress, its one strap wrapped around her left shoulder where a long cloth extended from it. The cloth was a dark blue and had stars on it. Her dress had white clouds printed on it; she wore a gold necklet with a blue and green gem in the middle of it. Her dress had a clit where her left leg was, showing it. On her upper arms were copper bands, on the left side was a crescent moon and on the right was a sun. She was holding, what looked like, a small earth. And she wore no shoes.

"I am the goddess of animals and plants, Gaia. But you may call me Mother Earth." Gaia told us. So she was the goddess of earth. "Thank you Gaia, you may go back now." She bowed and disappeared, and 'The Masked Spirit' nodded her head at us and we all clapped.

I stood up and walked out of the park, I wanted to visit her again. I made my way to her grave, I smile and sat down on the grass. I started to light the candles back again when I noticed someone behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Cole. He smiles at me and sits down next to me. He stares up at the statue of the angel; I look down and ask him, "How did you know she was here?" He glances at me and looks back at the angel, "I always know where she is."

"And you knew she was here?" I look at him with tears in my eyes. He smiles and tells me, "I know that she isn't here!"

**{4 black keys in one chapter. Hope you like them, my favorite in Gaia. Tell me how you liked this chapter and please review!} **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**{This chapter will be the last one… jk. I am far from finishing this story. Hehe hope you like this next chapter, please review!}**

Erza POV

I decided it would be a good idea if Malinda and I went on a mission together. So we visited the guild early to pick a jog. Malinda wants a hard job, which are the more expensive ones. And I am totally fine with that. I was surprised when we find Gray and Draco at the guilds mission board, too. We smile at them and made our way to the two. When we got there I asked, "So you guys are going to go on a mission?" They nod their heads and Gray says, "I need money for rent, I haven't been on a mission for months!"

"Well how about we all go on a mission, we can help you!" Malinda suggests and I stare at her. Team Natsu broke up about 10 months ago, me and Grays haven't been on a mission together since then. It hasn't been the same since Lucy… and Natsu goes on jobs by himself now anyways. I look at Gray, "If you want to Gray, then its fine by me." He nods his head 'yes'

I look at the board and try to pick the best one. I hear Malinda say, "How about this one?" She hands me the mission and I look over it. It asks us to find this huge octopus and kill it, it seems like the octopus has been eating boats eating the sailors that are on the boat also. I look at the reward and gasp; it was giving us 10,000,000 jewels to kill some octopus. I smile at the paper and hand it to Gray; he reads the paper and smirks when he sees the reward. "Let's do this one!" He says and turns to Mira. She stamps the paper and we head out the doors but bump into someone. It was Natsu and 'The Masked Spirit'.

Draco grins and jumps to her, she says "Spirit we are going on a mission. Come with us, PLEASE!" My mouth drops. Does this mean Natsu will come to? We haven't been on a mission together for so long.

"Draco I don't know if the other wants us to come. You should ask before asking me first." She tells Draco. Draco turns around to me and Gray, giving us her puppy dog eyes. I know I can't say no to those eyes, so I nod 'yes'.

"YAAAAAAAY!" Draco yells and jumps for 'The Masked Spirit' again. I look up at Natsu and see him smiling. "I was actually going to go on a mission with Happy and 'The Masked Spirit' anyways! If you don't mind if we come." I smile at him. I missed spending time with Gray and Natsu. "We don't mind. More the merrier!" Gray tells Natsu and hands the job paper to him. Natsu reads out loud, "Some of my boats have been going missing in the middle of ocean lately. We tried to see what it was and found it to be a giant octopus eating my ships and its crew. We would like it if you defeated this octopus and kill it. We are offering… 10,000,000 JEWELS FOR THIS OCTOPUS TO BE KILLED?" Natsu yells, "Yes the reward is the best part. So what do you think Natsu?" I ask and he looks up at me and says, "Well we have an octopus to defeat, let's go!"

"Okay so we are meeting the client in Hargeon. There they will give us a boat and we will sail to the middle of the sea." I tell Natsu and his face turns green. He has to ride a train AND a ship. The only thing that hasn't changed is Natsu's motion sickness.

We finally got on the train and instantly Natsu turns green. Gray sat next to 'The Masked Spirit', 'The Masked Spirit' had Draco in her lap, Malinda and I sat on the other booth together, and Natsu was on the floor with Happy sitting on his head. "You shouldn't be on the grown; you don't know what is on the floor. You could get sick." Draco told Natsu in her adult manner. "I'm already sick." Natsu whispered as his cheeks puffed out, covering his mouth with his hands from barfing.

"Are we almost there?" Natsu whined and I sighed. "Natsu, you can hold out a little bit longer… we are almost there!" I told him earning a moan from him, "I am never going on this train ever again!" Natsu whined, "You always say that, Natsu!" Happy said joyfully, and Natsu moaned again. "Happy can you go get me some water?" Natsu asked Happy. "Aye Sir" then Happy went to get his water.

My jaw dropped. Did Happy just say 'Aye Sir'? I haven't heard that come out of his mouth in a long time. He hasn't said that since Lucy passed away. Weird

Happy came back with a cup of water and gave it to Natsu. Natsu grabbed the water and splashed it in his face. "Did that help?" 'The Masked Spirit' asked him. Natsu's face paled and whispered, "Not one bit…" We all laughed. "So tell me about yourself!" I ask 'The Masked Spirit'. She stared at me for a while then says, "You already know a lot about me…" My eyes widen and I stare at her confused, I was going to ask what she meant by 'already know' but was interrupted by an announcement, "Arriving at Hargeon. Please make your way to the doors and thank you for riding with us."

Natsu jumps up and runs out the doors. We get off the train to see Natsu kissing the grown, "You shouldn't kiss the grown, Natsu. You will get sick." Draco yelled at Natsu. Natsu stopped and stood up, "We should go see the client, okay?" I ask everyone and they all nodded. After a half an hour we got to a dock to meet the crew. We were greeted by their captain, Sam. "You must be Fairy Tail. Thank you for coming here." Sam bowed.

"So the job is to find a huge octopus and kill it, right?" Natsu questions, Sam straightens up and nods 'yes'. "This octopus has been targeting my ships, with some of my crew members on it. You may borrow one of my ships to help you find this octopus." I smile and say, "Thank you. How about we start the job right now?" I turn to the group and see them smiling, well some of them. Natsu has a green face.

"Thank you again. When you complete this job we will give you the 10,000,000 jewels!" He thanked us and led us to one of his boats. We thanked him and boarded the ship. "Okay who here knows how to drive this boat?" I ask the group, and no one answered. I frowned and wondered how to stir this thing. "I guess I could…" Malinda spoke up. I smiled and asked, "You know how to drive boats?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Only a little, but how hard could it be?" She got behind the wheel. The boat moved forward and sailed away from the dock. The boat shook and I fell down. I heard Natsu run to the edge of the boat and barfed off the ledge, he stayed there the whole ride.

"Sorry!" Malinda shouted, we just smiled and I got off the floor. It took an hour until Natsu said, "Hey I think there is something under the water." We looked over the ledge of the ship and we were met with a giant tentacle. It latched onto the ship, shaking it. Making Natsu sick again.

On the other side of the ship was the other tentacle. The tentacles squished the boat until it broke in half; we jumped out of it into the water. I re-quipped into my Sea Empress armor and swam to the giant octopus. Compared to the size of the octopus, I was like an ant. I tried to hit the thing with my sword, but it has some sort of shell. It lifted one of its tentacles and hit me head on. I swam under the water and tried to get out of the way, but I was too late. The tentacle pushed me further under the water, I tried to swim to the surface, but I was disappointed by another tentacle pushing under more. I soon ran out of air and passed out.

The Masked Spirit POV

I swam under the water to try and reach Erza. She was pushed under the water by one of the octopuses tentacles. She was hit again by the octopus, pushing her more under the water. I was getting frustrated, she was floating to the bottom and I couldn't reach her. I just decided to summon one of my spirits.

"Open gate of the sea-monster, Cetus" I tried to yell under the water. A bright light appeared and Cetus was here. He was a HUGE monster; his head was as big as the octopus itself. I finally made it to Erza, she blacked out from lac of oxygen. So I swam to the surface, we had to do something about this octopus. I yelled to Cetus, "Can you please do something about this octopus?" His head emerged from the water, towering us. "Of course, Spirit…" He replied, he then roared and grabbed the octopus with his mouth and dived in the water. I don't know what Cetus was going to do with the octopus, but it was gone.

I tried to stay afloat, but holding onto Erza with her armor on and my cloak on didn't help. I looked around the water for the others and found them about three or four miles away from me. How in the world did that happen? I couldn't hold onto Erza anymore so I summoned another one of my spirits, "Open gate of the dolphin, Delphinus" Delphinus appeared in a bright light. But she came in her human form. She wore a gray and blue one piece swimming suit, and she had her aqua colored hair in two high piggy tails. "Hello Spirit, how may I help you?" She asked me cheerfully and I tried to reply, "Can you… turn into you're.. dolphin form… please?" She smiled and a bright light surrounded her. She then reappeared in her dolphin form and I placed Erza and I on her back.

I sighed once I was out of the water; I had Erza in front of me with my arms around her waist. She was still passed out so she would have fallen in the water if I didn't hold her up. "Delphinus, could you swim to that group over there?" I pointed to Draco, Malinda, and Gray. I don't know where Natsu and Happy went. Delphinus nodded and swam full speed to the group. We were there in mere minutes.

"Do you have any more dolphins? Because the ship is kind of at the bottom of the ocean now!" Gray asked me, I laughed and nodded my head 'no'. I was wondering where Happy and Natsu went so I asked, "Where is Happy and Natsu?" Gray shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, they went looking for you and Erza." I nodded my head. Now I am starting to worry. I had no idea where they were.

"Are you just going to stare at us in the water or are you going to summon one of your spirits and help us?" Gray asks and I snap out of my thoughts. I take out the perfect key that could help them and summoned him, "Open gate of the snake, Serpens" I yell and open Serpens gate. He appeared in a bright light, he isn't as big as Cetus but big enough to carry four to five people on his back. He is about 15 to 20 feet long, green scaled, with black eyes. Gray, Draco, and Malinda climbed on his back and I told them, "I am going to look for Natsu and Happy. You stay here." I jump off Delphinus into the water and tell her, "Could you hold on to Erza for me?" Delphinus nods and turns back to her human form and grabbed onto Erza.

I then swam under the water in search of Natsu and Happy. I don't know how long I swam but I was starting to run out of air. But right when I was about to swim back to the surface, I saw pink hair in the corner of my eye. I see Natsu slowly floating to the bottom, but I couldn't swim to him fast enough. I then remembered Poseidon. I reached for my keys to only find them missing. That was when I started to panic; I didn't know what to do. Either I swam to Natsu and grab him, or I swim to the surface and save my own life. I picked saving Natsu of course. I tried to swim back to the surface but I was too late, I ran out of air.

Draco POV

Delphinus finally got the water out of Erza's lungs. She slowly opened her eyes, once she coughed out the water. She looked around and asked, "What happened?" I didn't reply. I was too busy worrying about Spirit. She hasn't come back to the surface yet.

"You ran out of air when you were dunked under the water by that octopus. Spirit saved you, but she went back under the water to look for Natsu and Happy." Malinda told Erza. Delphinus placed Erza on Serpens back and said, "I'm going to go look for her." She then went under the water.

"'The Masked Spirit' saved me?" Erza asked, disbelief written on her face. I slowly nodded my head. There was silence until she whispered with her head down "I'm sorry." I looked up at her to reassure her, "It wasn't your fault, Erza. She wanted to save you" She only nodded her head

I don't know how long we just sat there, waiting for Spirit. But when Delphinus finally came back to the surface we bounced on her with questions, "Is Spirit okay?", "Where are Natsu and Happy.", "What happened?", "Did you find anything?"

Delphinus had her head down, she then replied "I did find something." She then handed me Spirits keys.

**{Oh No, what happened to 'The Masked Spirit' and Natsu? I guess you will have to find out in the next chapter! Hehe please review and tell me how like the story so far!}**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**{I never realized this but… I have been spelling Guildarts wrong! I thought it was Guild-hearts not Guild-arts, Opps! Anyways, I am so HAPPY that all of you are enjoying my story! Hope you like this next chapter! Don't forget to review!}**

Erza POV

My eyes widen as I gasped when Delphinus gave Draco 'The Masked Spirits' keys. I look over at Draco who was shaking uncontrollably with tears in her eyes. "Is this all you found?" Draco softly asked and Delphinus slowly nodded her head 'yes'. That was when Draco broke down crying. Gray tried to put his arm around Draco to comfort her a little, but she shoved him away.

"I have to go look for her!" Draco said while standing up off this snake, but Malinda stopped her from doing anything. "Draco you can't go into the water. What if you drown?" Malinda shouted while grabbing Draco's hand. Draco tried to shove her hand away but Malinda had a good grip on it. She then started to bawl in her hands.

I re-quipped into my Sea Empress armor again and jumped into the water. I have to save her like she saved me. I swam l as fast I could through the water. I had to swim up to the surface a few times but I slowly swam up to two figures in the water, I finally found them. 'The Masked Spirit' held onto Natsu like she tried to save him. But they weren't moving. I swam as fast as my armor could make me swim towards them. I reached them and noticed Happy wasn't anywhere in site. I grabbed onto the two of them and swam to the surface. I would have to look for Happy later. I reached the surface and set them over Serpens back.

"You found her!" Draco explained overjoyed, forgetting all about Natsu. I look around for Delphinus and found that she wasn't here. She knows SPR, but how can she save them if she isn't here? "Where is Delphinus?" I ask Draco who was trying SPR on 'The Masked Spirit', but failing. "She went to look for you, but she hasn't come back yet!" I look over at Gray who was trying SPR on Natsu, but he was also failing. "She needs to be here to do SPR on Natsu and 'The Masked Spirit' if she isn't here then who is going to do SP…" I was cut off by something brushing up against me leg. I look down and see aqua color hair and blue fur. Then right next to me Delphinus popped up out of the water, holding an unconscious Happy.

"You found Happy!" I explained with wide eyes. Delphinus looks at 'The Masked Spirit' and smiles, "And you found Spirit!" I look back at Natsu and 'The Masked Spirit' and ask Delphinus, "Can you do SPR on them? They have been under the water without any air." Delphinus jumped onto Serpens back with Happy still in her arms and shoved Gray away from Natsu. She then started SPR on him (don't worry, it wasn't mouth to mouth) after a while Natsu woke up and coughed up the water that was in his lungs. Delphinus then moved to 'The Masked Spirit', she then started to pump her arms on her chest. Draco blocked our view from seeing her take 'The Masked Spirits' mask off. "What happened?" I hear Natsu ask behind me. I look over my shoulder and find Natsu rubbing his head staring at me.

"The Masked Spirit' tried to save you, when we couldn't find you." Gray answers for me. I watch as Natsu's face turned from confused to bewilderment. He was speechless; I bet he wouldn't have thought in a million years that 'The Masked Spirit' would give up her own life for his.

"She did what?" Natsu finally asked. I look back to where 'The Masked Spirit' was, "She tried to save you, Natsu. But ran out of air trying to bring you back to the surface. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have found you so fast, and you would probably be at the bottom of the ocean by now." I told him while turning to face him. His jaw fell, too surprised to say anything.

I heard coughing and turned back around to see 'The Masked Spirit' sitting up, with her head down. "You're alright!" I grinned, that was when I noticed her without her mask. I was curious what her face looked like and bent my head down a little to peek under the cloaks hood. And what I saw shocked me; I could not believe my eyes. My eyes must be playing with me.

'The Masked Spirit' then put her mask on and looked up at us. "Serpens, how about we go back to land." 'The Masked Spirit' asked, "Of course, Spirit." That was when Serpens slowly made his way back to land.

I didn't realize when the snake started to move, I was too distracted starting at 'The Masked Spirit'. It couldn't have been. I know that my eyes were tricking me. And a sick joke it was. I thought I saw brown eyes and blond hair under that hood, but the person I thought it was is died. Tears started to burn my eyes; I looked down so no one could watch me weep. It is hard to keep the tears from falling when I think about her anymore. Everything I see and touch reminds me of Lucy.

"You okay Erza?" Happy asks me. I wipe my tears away and look up at the see, I slowly nod my head. It toke about two to three hour to get back to shore. I didn't notice Natsu Sea sick the whole ride, because when we got back he jumped on the beach and started to roll in it. I sighed as I got off the snake.

"How did the mission go?" someone asked me from behind. I turned around to see Captain Sam. I smile and tell him, "The octopus is now defeated." He grins and bows, "Thank you all so much for helping us. Here is your reward; I didn't think you would finish it in one day. You all must be professionals." Sam hands me the 10,000,000 jewels. I split the reward between Natsu and Gray. I bow and we thank him and we start our journey back.

The Masked Spirit POV

I noticed Erza staring at me the whole day, when we got on the train it was about 9:00 at night. And even on the train Erza would not take her eyes off of me. I don't know what she is thinking but when I look back at her she has tears in her eyes. We finally got back to Magnolia and Natsu and I said good-bye to everyone and went back home. But by the time we got back home it was 4:30 in the morning.

"I am TIRED" Natsu yelled as we got in his house. I rolled my eyes, "Natsu do you have a shower here?" Being in salt water and staying in the cloths you were swimming in makes me feel dirty. "Of course I have a shower here. Do you think I just wash myself in a river?" I simply reply, to get on his nerves "Yes" I was expecting to be shouted at and maybe burning down the house, but he just rolled his eyes. "The shower is down the hall." I just nod and head to the shower.

I first washed my cloths and let them dry while I took my shower. I step out of the shower and dried off after a half an hour, yes I do take long showers. I opened the door, with my cloak and mask on, and headed for the couch where Natsu was. He looks up to me and frowns, "Did you shower in that cloak?" Once he asked that I threw the closest thing at his face, which was a chair. Then a few books and maybe some glasses.

Natsu pushed all the items I threw at him off the couch and glared at me, "Please continue rearranging my house because you are doing a GREAT job!" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him, "You were the one who asked such a dumb question." "Well you always have that on; you never take the thing off." I sighed and walked up to the couch. I shoved his feet off the seat where I wanted to sit and sat down next to him.

"Are you two fighting already?" I hear Happy ask who was on the coffee table in front of us, "So?" Natsu asked sticking his nose in the air. "It's like when you and Gray used to fight." Natsu only glared at Happy. "You know what, how about we go to bed? We all had a long day today." I asked, that was when Natsu's eyes widened and he turned his head from Happy to me. "You saved me today, right?" I blinked at the question, I really wasn't expecting that. I only nod my head 'yes'. He stood up with a smile on his face, "Thank you." Was his last response; he then left me and went to bed.

We didn't have that long to sleep, only a few hours. Me, Natsu, and Happy are now on our way to the guild. When I got in the doors I was greeted by an angry Blacksmith. "You went on a mission and you never told me?" he yelled; I just nodded my head. He then sighed and said, "Please never do that ever again to me, I was worried sick." I giggle, "Sorry, it won't happen again!" He smiles and pats my head and turns back behind the bar. "You guys are like one happy family!" I hear Natsu say from beside me. I was surprised to hear him say that, but I also look at us the same way. One happy family. Malinda is like my mother, Blacksmith is like my father, Lilian is like my older sister, Cole is like my older brother, and Draco is like my little sister.

No matter what I will always have a family. Just like I had one here in Fairy Tail.

**{Hoped you liked this chapter! Sorry if I don't update soon and sorry if it was short, me and my mom are moving and all day we are packing. I don't have time for writing that much anymore. But I will try and fit some time for you guys.}**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**{Sorry for not updating soon, like I said I'm busy with packing and all that stuff. Today I visited my uncles and stayed there; I brought my computer with me and wrote this chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review!} :D**

Makarov POV

I have been observing the Winged Hearts guild from a distance ever since they came here. And I think they aren't any bad guy, they are the good guys. They are kind, caring, and they help each other out. Minerva's aunt is in the group, and you would think she would be as cruel as Minerva maybe worse. But Malinda is like a loving motherly figure. And Cole looks like a harsh kind of guy, but I overheard what he said on the train when we brought Winged Hears to the guild.

"Well everyone laughs. It's not like no one ever smiles once and awhile."

I was as surprised to hear that as Erza and Natsu. When I assigned everyone to a person from Winged Hearts I picked Gajeel to be with Cole. At first they looked like they hated the idea of being with each other, but in the morning they were best buds.

Who would have known Blacksmith is a better cook then Mira. And Lilian is a hyper girl, always active. Draco seems to always have an adult attitude, but when she is away from 'The Masked Spirit' she throughs a temper tantrum crying until she gets her back. But then there is 'The Masked Spirit'…

Something about her reminds me of someone. Winged Hearts surround her with love, like all they do is for her. Natsu seems to be warming up to her too, but he still looks down in the dumps. But Happy, he has changed back to his normal self for some reason. He is now always with 'The Masked Spirit' and the other day he was yelling at Natsu, YELLING at him to never call her a freak. Something strange is going on here. And I would like to know what.

I want to see what is under that mask of hers, and I have a perfect idea. I jumped to the seconded floor to get everyone attention, "Listen up Fairy Tail, I was thinking and I thought that we all need a break, including Winged Hearts. How does a little vacation sound?" I smiled when everyone cheered. "Great, now go pack up and we will meet at the train station in two hours. I will tell you where we are going when I see you all there!" I jumped down from the second floor to pack also. "Why are we going on a vacation?" I hear Laxus ask behind me. I turn around and smile, "Because it has been awhile since we had one!" Laxus frowns unconvinced, "What's going on?" I try my best to look confused and ask, "What do you mean?" Laxus just rolls his eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to go and pack." Then he walked out the doors.

Natsu POV

I don't feel like going on a train again. I'm sick already.

I arrived at the train station a bit early so I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes. No one was here yet. 'The Masked Spirit' said she was going to go shopping for some cloths and Happy said he wanted to go with her, I don't know why and I don't care. Just being at the train station makes me motion sick. I hate it.

"You're sick already?" I hear Happy ask, I open my eyes. "Your back already?" I was surprised to see them here. "Natsu we were gone for 30 minutes." 'The Masked Spirit' told me. I was again surprised. I had no idea how time moved forward so fast, maybe it's because of my sickness. I look around and see the guild here. Or I took a nap without knowing it.

"What time is it?" I ask, "It's time to get up, Natsu. We just need to wait a few more minutes for the train to get here." 'The Masked Spirit' told me, "Did Gramps tell us where we are going?" Happy nodded, "We are going to this island. It's called Blue Ship Resort. There are water parks, beaches, spas, and FISH MARKETS! I can't wait to buy tropical fish there!" Happy said with hearts in his eyes.

"Come Fairy Tail, the train is pulling up." Makarov yelled. I stood up and grabbed my bag and walked up to the platform. I almost threw up when the train pulled up. I was not going to enjoy this ride.

The doors opened and I was dragged in by Happy and sat next to 'The Masked Spirit'. In front of us were Gajeel and Cole, Happy was in 'The Masked Spirits' lap and Panther Lily was on Gajeels shoulder. Once the trained moved I felt my stomach turn upside down. I have been riding on to many trains these past few days. I hate my life right now.

The Masked Spirit POV

"Gajeel gets motion sickness, too?" Cole asks looking at Gajeel. "Ya, all Dragon Slayers have motion sickness. Well the males do, Wendy doesn't get sick." I answer his question; he nods and looks at me. "When are you going to tell them?" I was surprised to be suddenly asked that, but I looked down when I didn't have an answer, "I don't know…" Cole frowns and says, "You are going to have to take that mask off sooner or later." I look up at him and say, "I know, but I don't know how they will react to it. They might not believe it's really me." I whisper the last sentence, "Hey… what are.. you two talking… about?" I hear Natsu ask beside me, "Nothing. Don't worry about it, Natsu." I tell him, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I wasn't… worrying…"

"The Spirit King told me I could when we were done with the mission." I whispered to Cole, he just nodded.

We finally got to the island in about 3 hours. I know it was a LONG trip, but worth it. The island is beautiful it's not that big but big enough for the resort and all the activities there. We got to the Blue Ships hotel; I was assigned to stay in the same room as Lilian and Erza. Happy and Draco did not like that. Draco was assigned with Malinda and Juvia. Happy just stayed with Natsu who was with Blacksmith and Elfman.

When we got in the room I decided to pick the bad by the window. Erza was in the middle bed and Lilian in the last bed by the bathroom door. The room was bid, when you first walk in you see an area were a few chairs and a sofa in the middle was a little table. You go in the door on the left and you are in the bedroom, there was a door and the left facing the other door, which would be the bathroom. At the far wall where my bed was are a widow and a glass door that led to the patio.

"What should we do first?" I hear Erza ask. "I heard there are great blue beaches here. We should o there." Lilian said. "Okay then we will go to the beach. Let's get into our bathing suits." I grabbed my bathing suit and ran to the bath room. I needed to change n privacy.

I came out of the bathroom with my cloths and cloak in my hands. I wore a purple and blue bikini, with my mask on. I had my blond hair in a high pony tail and I still wore the cloth around my hands and feet. Erza's eyes widened when she saw me for the first time without my cloak on. I walked to my bed and put me things back in my bag and grabbed my purple towel. I turn around and say, "Let's go!"

Lilian smiled, she wore and dark green one piece and she had sun glasses on. She had on dark purple sandals and had her hair the same as she always has it. Erza wore a red bikini with red sandals. We made our way out the door to the beach. The beach wasn't that far from the hotel, only a few blocks. When we got there all of Fairy Tail was there. There weren't any other people here but all of Fairy Tail. I guess everyone had the same idea as Lilian.

When they saw us coming to the beach everyone there fell silent. It was the first time they saw me without my cloak on and to tell you the truth, I was nerves. At least I have my mask on; they still won't know who I am until I take it off. "Just stay by my side and you will be fine." I hear Lilian whisper in my ear.

"SPIRIT!" I hear Draco yell running up to me. She wore a gold colored top with a little gold skirt. I hugged her once she wrapped her arms around me. I kind of feel at ease but still, everyone is staring at me. I grabbed Draco's hand and we slowly made our way to the rest of our group with every one's eyes still on me. I place my towel on the sand and lay down on it with everyone still staring at me.

"Quite the attention hogger, huh?" Blacksmith teases. I rolled my eyes then closed them, enjoying the sun's rays. "So you do take that stupid cloak off!" I hear Natsu say, I instantly opened my eyes. "But you still have that dumb mask on. You should take it off so we can see that weird face of yours" I raised my leg in the air and stuck my foot in his face and kicked him 50 feet in the air. Thanks to the cloth around my lower legs and arms they let me kick and punch people harder than the regular person, the Spirit King made them for me. He calls them Kings Holy Cloth and with them on I can defend myself from most attacks.

I am starting to get annoyed by Natsu, he has changed the last time I saw him. His attitude is getting on my nerve. I know the reason why he is acting like this but still, that doesn't give him a reason to call me names. I crossed my arms over my chest when Natsu finally fell to the ground. He laded there for a while then jumped up on his feet. "WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Natsu yelled, I simply replied "Because you called me weird. You have no right to call me names.", "I can do whatever I want.", "I don't like your attitude Natsu Dragneel…", "I do not have an attitude.", "Oh yes you do.", "No I don't.", "Don't make me angry.", "I don't care if you get angry.", "NATSU, I'm warning you.", "Warn me all you want I'm not listening." I stood up to my feet and faced Natsu; I was PISSED at him at the moment.

"Natsu, what happened to you?" I asked him, he narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms, and glared at me, "I haven't changed.", "Yes you have.", "No I haven't.", "The Natsu I knew wouldn't talk back to others.", "How do you even know me, because you say we have met before." I was expecting this to happen, I knew he was curious how I knew him. But if he knew who I was, he might not be this way. I really do miss his old self.

"Natsu… I know how you feel right now and I know why you are acting like this, but that still doesn't give you the reason to put this atti…", "You know nothing about me." He said with a deadly glare. I had enough of this. I sat back down on my towel; I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. If he was going to act like this then I don't want to deal with this attitude.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring me?" I hear Natsu ask beside me, I look up and see Draco staring at me, everyone else was just doing their own busyness. I sighed and looked up at Natsu. He was still glaring at me, "Natsu, if Lucy were here she would want you to stay the way you were… she misses the old you…" the word spilled out of my mouth without me knowing it. And once I said her name he went up in flames.

"NEVER SAY HER NAME EVER AGAIN." He yelled at me, I still ignored him. He needed to know the truth anyways. He only got angrier and clenched his fist in the air about to punch me. I stood and caught his hand in mine. He only glared at me and pulled his fist from my hand. He ran into the water making steam around him, trying to cool off.

I looked down and sighed, I sat down on the towel and Draco scooted next to me wrapping her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Spirit." She whispered, I only smiled, "It's not your fault, Draco. He will change back to the way he was when he finds out…"

"I know." She replied. I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her long black braided hair. "Once we find Acnologia and I kill him I will take this mask off. I can't stand this new Fairy Tail." Draco giggles, "Well first we need to get away from the Council. We still are prisoners." I frowned when Draco reminded me that still are in jail. But I will tell the Magic Council that the book belongs to me and me only. It wouldn't make sense if they put me in jail for stealing MY book.

"I want to go in the water, Spirit." I looked at her confused, "Well go, you don't need to tell me." Draco frowns, "But I want you to come with me." I laugh at her and stand up; Draco jumps to her feet and pulls me to the water. She instantly dunks in the water, but I tiptoe in the water. I stopped when the water reached my hips, it was too cold.

I felt someone's presence behind me and the next thing I knew my mask was off of my face.

**{WHAT HAPPENED, I think… something BAD happened. Hmmmmmm… I guess you will see the next chapter. Hoped you liked this chapter. And I don't mind the reviews!} ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**{Hehe the time has come! Let's see what will happen to 'The Masked Spirit', hope you like it!}**

The Masked Spirit POV

I bent my head down and tried to cover my face with one hand, the other was busy hitting whoever was behind me in the face with my elbow. There was a splash behind me and I dived into the water. I don't know if anyone saw me, but they can't see me now. I swam to the bottom, I tried to look up threw the water and saw Draco surrounded in her golden flames. In front of her was a tall blond male, Laxus.

I couldn't hold my breath for long, and I didn't have my keys with me. The only source I can do is summoning one of the weapons the Spirit King made for me. Just like the Kings Holy Cloth, Heavenly Hammer and Guardian's Staff were created by the King. I need to summon Guardians Staff; this one weapon can control fire, water, earth, and wind. The gems in the staff are the reason for that. Fire is the red gem, water is the blue gem, earth is the green and yellow gem, and wind is the orange one. I am not used to summoning weapons under water, I haven't trained enough to know how to. Lack of oxygen and the pressure of the water makes it hard to summon my weapons.

I close my eyes and concentrate on summoning the weapon but nothing works, I am losing air with each passing second. There was a tap on my nose and I popped my eyes open. It was my mask and Draco was holding it up to my head. I grabbed the mask and put it on; I swam to the surface gulping the air up. My sweat dropped as I looked at the beach. Everything and everyone was caught in golden flames. I guess no more beach time.

I look over at the beaches shore and see a beat up Laxus. That's what happens when Draco gets angry. Draco pops her head up out of the water next to me, "Are you okay, Spirit?" Draco asks, I nod my head 'yes'. I slowly swim to the shore and grab my towel, wrapping it around my waist. My ponytail fell out when I dived in the water. It now reached my hips and it smelled like salt water. I think I'd have enough of salt water for one day. I walked back to Blue Ship hotel with Draco by my side. When I got to my hotel room Draco followed me in.

"I am going to go take a shower." I tell Draco, she giggles and says, "Well go, you don't need to tell me!" I laugh at her impression of me from earlier. I grab my cloak and cloths and go into the bathroom to take my shower.

I took a 15 minute long shower; I changed into my cloths with my cloak and made my way to the small living room. When I got out Lilian and Erza were sitting with Draco. Lilian jumps to her feet and runs to give me a huge hug. "You're alright!" she whispered in my ear. I smile and hug her back, "Ya, I'm fine."

"Sorry about Laxus. I don't know why he took you're mask off." Erza apologized. "It's okay. I'm fine now." I tell her. Lilian let go of me and dragged me to the couch.

"So Masked Spirit, I hear you have a collection of celestial keys!" Erza said as I sat down on the couch, I nod my head 'yes', "I have 61 keys." Erza smiled and asked, "You must have a favorite key. Which one of your key you like the best?" I was surprised to be asked that, but I do have a favorites. "Draco would, of course, be my favorite. My other favorite would be Grus, who is the crane spirit." I tell Erza, Erza smiles and ask, "Can I see Grus?"

"Of course." I pull out her key and summon her. "Open gate of the crane, Grus" There was a light when Grus appeared. She wore her long white dress that covered her feet and shoes, the dress was to shoulder to shoulder. The dress had long sleeves that reached three or four inches off the grown. At the ends of the sleeves was silky black cloth followed by grey feathers then white feathers that blended in with the white dress. At the end of her white dress there was gray feathers printed in the material, the feathers looked as if they were falling from the top of the dress to the bottom of it. At the top there were a few gray feathers that faded into a pill of gray feathers at the bottom. Her purple hair that reached her hips was in a gray head band with a white paper crane on the right side of it. In the front of her face was her bands and two strands of hair on the sides of her face that reached her chest, those strands were tied at the bottom with a black bow. Her left eye was a gray color and her right eye was a brown color. Grus was about two or three years older than Draco. She is one of my closest spirits because of her peaceful soul; she is kind, loyal, and wise.

She bowed and smiled, "Hello Spirit, how are you doing today?" I frown as I remembered what happened today at the beach but smile softly after, "I am fine, thank you for asking!" Grus straightens up and looks around the room, "Is this one of your new friends?" She asks as she stares at Erza, I nod my head and introduce Erza "This is Erza Scarlet; she is a part of Fairy Tail."

Gruses eyes widen and she turns her head back at me, "Why are you with Fairy Tail?" It took me a second to realize that I forgot to tell the Spirit King and my spirits that we were arrested. Draco's eyes widen as she remembers that we forgot to say anything to the King.

"Ummm… well… we were kind of arrested…", "YOU WERE ARRESTED?" I was surprised to hear Grus yell but it was the truth, we were arrested. Grus closes her eyes, takes a breath, and looks at me, "Why were you arrested?" I opened my mouth to tell her, but Lilian beat me to it "We were arrested for _stealing_ 'The Kings Book'." Gruses mouth drops and stares at me for a while, confusion written all over her face "Why in the world would they arrest you? It not evens theirs." Grus was right, it wasn't theirs. "What do you mean _it's not theirs_?" I look back at Erza; we forgot that she was here.

"The book never belonged to the Council in the first place. We have no idea how they got their hands on it." Draco explained, but Erza still looked confused, "Then who does it belong to?" I gulped and said, "It belongs to me…" Erza looks at me then to Draco then back at me, confusion still on her face "How does it belong to you? No one can read the words in that book except for the celestial guardian. The Spirit King wrote the book _only_ for the guardian." I frown at her; I know Erza is smarter than this. It is TOO obvious right now, I even TOLD her it belonged to me. I hear Lilian laugh when Erza still didn't get it, Draco smacked her forehead, and Grus crossed her arms looking anoyed, "Really? She _just_ told you the book was hers…" Erza's eyes widen as she figured it out.

"You're the celestial guardian?" Erza asked with her index figure pointed at me, I nodded my head 'yes'. Erza looked back at Draco and asked, "W-w-w-wait, so are y-you t-telling me… we a-arrested y-you for no reason?" Draco frowned and said, "I guess you could put it that way…" Erza looked down at her feet, looking ashamed and guilty. "The King is going to be angry when he finds out you were arrested. Have you been reading the book?" I lower my head, I shake my head 'no', "The Council took the book away from me…" Grus chuckled, "They take something away from you when it's yours… this Council are real dumb dumbs!" Lilian laughed, "You can say that again!

"Why didn't you tell the Council who you really are?" Erza asked I look up at her and said "Because the Spirit King told me I could tell the Council once I mastered the spells in that book, and I am not even close to mastering them, yet. I didn't have enough time." Erza looked down at her feet again, I look back at Draco who was glaring at me, "You might have mastered them if Cole wasn't there." I giggled when I remembered Cole. He was making Draco angry; just him being there makes Draco bounce off the walls, "What did Cole do this time?" Lilian asked with a frowning, "He wanted to get _ice cream_ when Spirit was studying the spells. He was a distraction to Spirit and me." Lilian cracked up for the millionths time that day, "Ice cream?" Lilian asked between laughs, Draco frowned and crossed her arms "Yes, ice cream."

"That sounds like him." Lilian laughed. I looked at Draco and told her, "I wouldn't have mastered the spells even if Cole was or wasn't there. There are too many spells to learn in just a few days. If we weren't arrested then I might have been half way through the book already." Draco closed her eyes and said, "So it's Fairy Tails fault…" My mouth dropped as Draco blamed Fairy Tail, so I grabbed a book and tapped Draco's head with it, "Fairy Tail didn't know better, Draco. You shouldn't go blame others when they didn't mean to do it in the first place." Draco opened her eyes and looked away from me, "Fine…" she muttered.

"Spirit, would you like me to tell the Spirit King that you are arrested?" Grus asked and I nodded my head, "Please" Grus then disappeared in a bright light. I glance at Erza who was staring at me with tears in her eyes. My eyes widen as one of those tears fell, I turned to her and said "Please don't cry Erza. Like I said you didn't know." But she still cried; tears were now falling from her face like a water fall. I slowly walked to her, I knelt down on my knees in front of her chair where she sat, and hugged her; I hate to see her cry. "Come on Erza, you know better than to cry when you know it wasn't your fault." I whispered in her ear, but she still cried, "But if it weren't for us then you would be busy mastering your spells. You shouldn't be here right now."

"There is no need to cry, everyone makes mistakes." I tell her with a smile. She stopped crying and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off of her, she stared at me with a small smile, "From the beginning I knew something was off about Winged Hearts. You never acted like criminals, treated everyone like family, and always smiled. You all are unique and in a good way, a great way. You may not know this but all of you have inspired me to smile no matter what, to keep my head high, and to never give up. Thank you." She then grabbed me in a big hug, I was touched by her words, and I never realized she was suffering so badly. I smiled and hugged her back.

Erza released me and whipped her tears away; I stood up off my knees and balanced on my feet. Erza got off her seat and asked "Fairy Tail is having a picnic on the beach tonight. Do you want to come with me there?" I smiled and said, "That would be great. I can't wait." Erza grinned. I looked back and Lilian and Draco and ask, "Do you guys want to come?" they both nodded. I turn back to Erza and ask, "When is it?" Erza tapped her chin, trying to remember what time the picnic started. "5:30 or 6:00 I think." Erza said, "What time is it right now?" Draco asked, I looked around the room to look for a clock, and the clock read 4:30. "It is 4:30" I tell Draco nods her head.

"So are you going to tell the rest of Fairy Tail that you are really the celestial guardian at the picnic?" Erza asks as we walk out the door of our hotel room. I shake my head 'no'; Erza then looked confused "I can't tell the rest of Fairy Tail because I still haven't mastered the spells in 'The Kings Book' and I still haven't completed my mission here." Erza still looked confused, "But how come I can know but not the rest when you still haven't learned the spells?" I cross my arms and look at the floor as we walked, "Well you really aren't supposed to know, I am kind of breaking the rules right now." Erza's eyes widen, "When are you going to tell them then?" Erza asks, I think she asks too many questions but whatever, "I have a mission to complete and once it's done that is when I am allowed to tell Fairy Tail." Erza nods her head, "What mission?" okay this is the last question I am answering, "It is a secret." Erza frowns

We finally made it to the beach, which was NOT burning in golden flames, and just on time. We went shopping on our way here; Erza was the only one who bought stuff. I didn't feel like buying and trying things on; so I just watched and helped Erza pick out some cloths. We dropped Erza's bags at the apartment and walked to the beach for the picnic. The first thing I smelt was barbeque, Natsu must be a happy camper. You would think Natsu would be eating ribs or some sort of meat, but we found him at a table eating nothing, doing nothing. Erza, Draco, and I walked up to him. Lilian wanted to go and do one of the challenges at the beach with Cole. Natsu looked up at us and frowned, "So you come back here with the cloak on. How am I not surprised?" Erza glared at Natsu, "Natsu, you should try and be a little bit nicer to her." Natsu rolled his eyes, "Why should I?" Erza crossed her arms still glaring, "Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man." That was when Natsu glared back at Erza, "You can't tell me what to do. You're not the boss of me."

Erza's eyes widened; mine too. I have never heard Natsu talk back to Erza, and this is NATSU we are talking about. Erza sighed and asked, "I am going to get some water. Do you want to come with me?" Draco and I shake our heads 'no', she nods her head and turns around to get her drink. I look back at Natsu who was glaring at me, "Please go, I don't really like company." I laugh and sit down across from him any ways, "I can see that." Draco took the seat next to me and sat down quietly.

"Hey how did you get that scar on your stomach?" Natsu asked, I was cut off guard. "How did you know I had a scar on my stomach?" I ask, Natsu rolled his eyes and said, "You had your stomach showing at the beach today. Everyone could see that huge scar of yours." I nod my head, "I got the scar from…ummm…", "She got it when she was fighting this huge monster." Draco answered for me. Natsu only nodded, he still glared at me though. So the only thing I could think of was to look for Happy. I look around for Happy, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where is Happy?" I ask Natsu who was still glaring at me, "He went to the fish market." I nod my head, I was wondering if he always wanted to be alone. "Natsu?", "What?", "Could I ask you a question?" Natsu narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "No". I frown then smile again, "I am going to ask you anyways, since you asked me a question already." Natsu sighs and rests his head on the table. "Do you like to feel lonely?" That caught him off guard; his eyes went wide and he looked up at me, "Do I like it?" I nod my head, his eyes sadden and he looks down at the table, "It can be stopped. I always feel lonely." He then got up and walked away.

"Was he always lonely?" Draco asked and I shake my head 'no'. "I don't know why he says he feels lonely all the time. He has Happy and Fairy Tail." Draco thought out loud, but I know why he feels lonely.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I ask Draco, "Sure, I am sta…" Draco was cut off by a bright light over the water. I know that light anywhere, and I know it brings me trouble. That mustache of his confirms it. The Spirit King.

"Spirit, I have heard you've been arrested recently." I look around me and find everything frozen in time. Well Draco was here next to me, she is a spirit so she can't freeze in time like the others. We both stand up off the bench and bow, "Yes King, we have been arrested. But the Council did not have enough guards to look over us so we are staying with Fairy Tail." Draco explained, the King sighed "Grus told me they arrested you for no reason." We look up at him and I nod my head, "They had the book so we had to steal it from them. They hired Fairy Tail to get the book back and arrest us in the meantime." The Spirit King frowns, "So you haven't been reading the book?" I lower my head, "Spirit, you have a mission to complete. The only way you can accomplish it is to master the spells in that book."

"I don't have the book; the Magic Council took it away from me. Even if it is mine, they still have it thinking it's theirs." The Spirit King nodded, "You still need that book, if you want to take down Acnologia you will need to master these spells." I nodded my head, "When I see the Council again, may I tell them the book belongs to me? That way they will let me have the book and our freedom." The Spirit King smiled, "Yes you may."

We bow as the Spirit King disappeared. We straighten our backs and sit back down on the bench as Fairy Tail went along with their lives as if nothing happened. "How about we get diner now." Draco smiles and we start to get up but someone sat on the bench in front of us. It was Laxus.

"Sorry about earlier." I stare at him, "I took your mast off because my grandfather asked me to." My eyes shot to Makarov, who was busy drinking beer. I look back at Laxus, "Why did he ask you to do that?" Laxus looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. "He said something was off about you." I knew he would say that, I knew everyone wondered what was under my mask. But I need my face to be a secret until my mission is complete.

"But I wanted to see your face too. You always have that mask on." Laxus said which was also expected. "I know everyone wants to see my face, but I will show it when the time comes." Laxus nods and stood, walked away.

"Now can we get diner?" I laughed at Draco question, "Of course Draco, now we can get diner." Draco smiled and grabbed my hand; we were right at the buffet when Lahar approached the beach. Makarov looked surprised to see him here and asked, "Lahar we weren't expecting you to be here. Why are you here?" Lahar looked at Makarov with tears in his eyes, "The Magic Council is at a standstill right now. The problem that we tried to take care of, has now started to attack the capital." Fairy Tail eyes went wide as Lahar said the Magic Council doesn't know what to do, I was confused to what this problem is. Whatever it was, it was the reason why they didn't have enough guards to look after us. "What is this problem?" Makarov asked with worry in his eyes.

"Acnologia has been attacking city's and forests lately, now Zeref is helping Acnologia attack the capital of Fiore. And we would like your help Fairy Tail to scare them away and stop them from attacking any more cities in Fiore."

**{Oh my, I did it again didn't I. I wonder what will happen to Fairy Tail. Any ways hoped you liked this chapter, I tried to make it a bit longer since I haven't updated for a while. Please review!} :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**{I am so happy that you guys like the story so far. I hope you like this next chapter, and don't forget to review!}**

Natsu POV

"Why are Acnologia and Zeref attacking the capital?" Makarov yelled, Lahar lowered his head, "We don't know why. But we do think they are looking for something." Makarovs eyes widened, "What are they looking for?" Lahar looked up at Makarov and said, "I wished we knew, but we have no idea why and what they are after. We need Fairy Tails help to scare them away if you can." Makarov sighed and nodded, "We will help." Lahar smiled, "Thank you so much Fairy Tail." I walked up to Lahar and asked, "What about Winged Hearts, will they be coming with us?" Lahar frowned and shook his head 'no', "They are still prisoners, and someone from Fairy Tail will go back to your guild with Winged Hearts and look after them. Once Acnologia and Zeref are gone that is when they can come back to the Council and stay in their cells." I nod my head and follow Lahar back to the train station. Makarov asked, "Mira, can you go back to the guild with Winged Hearts?" Mira nodded her head and walked onto the train.

We stopped at Magnolia so Winged Hearts and Mira could get off. But something tells me they didn't want to leave Fairy Tail behind, they all looked worried. The trains doors closed and it started to move, and of course I feel sick again. We arrived at the capital and when we stepped out I could not believe my eyes. Everything was on fire and destroyed and at the far end of the city was Acnologia and I would think Zeref, too. I was speechless; I was not expecting this to happen to the capital. I heard Wendy gasp when she got off the train after me, I still stared wide eyed at the scene.

Erza re-quipped into her Purgatory armor, and ran for Acnologia and Zeref. My fist burst in flames and ran to Zeref also. Soon Fairy Tail followed and when we finally arrived to where Acnologia and Zeref were, we were disappointed when Acnologia roared. I jumped right up to the dragons face and punched him, but to only see that he wasn't even scratched. I landed back to the grown to meet a foot to my head. I look back to where I stood and see Zeref smirking, "Natsu Dragneel, why are you here?" I frowned and got to my feet, "Why are _you _here?" I asked him, "I am just looking for something, and I think you know where it is." My eyes widen. I had no idea what he is talking about.

I was caught off guard when Zeref went charging at me, but he was met with Erza's sword. Erza was about to charge to Zeref again but she was knocked back with Acnologia's sharp tail, I then charged to Zeref but was hit in the gut with his fist a gust of wind was created from just that blow. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach. Gray and Juvia ran to my side and grabbed my shoulders, but they were knocked down by one of Zeref's spells. Acnologia swung his tail to the rest of Fairy Tail but he was met with Makarov huge arms, Guildarts ran up his tail and was about to put a spell on the dragon but Zeref suddenly appeared in front of him, kicked him off Acnologia and ran to the rest of Fairy Tail and immediately did one of his spell, knocking everyone to the grown. I stood to my feet, tears in my eyes. If Zeref could knock everyone down even Makarov and Guildarts, how could I beat Zeref? Is Zeref really this powerful? We haven't even been here for more than 2 minutes.

Zeref chuckled and smirked, "You all are wasting my time. I'd love to stay and fight some more but I have some business to take care of." I tried to straighten my back, but a spike of pain rang threw out my body, I knelt down to one knee still clutching my stomach. Tears were now falling down my face; I was trembling like a maniac. Zeref narrowed his eyes and a gust of black left his body towards me, my eyes widen when suddenly 'The Masked Spirit' fell from the sky to the grown on her feet in front of me holding her arms in front of her, cress cross like, making a shield in front of us. The black cleared up and she still stood there. How could she take that attack without getting hurt?

She looks over her shoulder to me and says, "Save the tears for when we win." Then charges to Zeref.

The Masked Spirit POV

I ran to Zeref and directly punched him in the face, sending him into Acnologia. "Blacksmith, you need to get Fairy Tail and the rest of Winged Hearts out of here." Blacksmith nodded and disappeared, one by one each of Fairy Tails and Winged Hearts members disappeared. The last one to disappear was a wide eyed Natsu; he was staring at me with tears pouring down his face. He reached his hand out to me and the last thing I heard him say was, "Wait…"

I lower my head and I turn my attention back to where Acnologia was. He was standing beside Zeref now; Zeref was rubbing his cheek where I punched him with a… smile on his face? "I have been looking for you. All I need to do is kill you, and since there is only two of us and one of you then this will be easy." Now I was the one smiling. Did he really think it's just me? "Draco NOW." I yelled, Draco appeared with a bright light. "Of course Spirit." She was then surrounded in her golden flames; she slowly turned into her real form. A Golden Dragon.

She was the same height as Acnologia, her gold and dark gray scales shimmered in her golden flames. Her beating purple eyes staring directly at Acnologia as I stared at Zeref whose mouth were ajar. He then smirked at us and said, "Well I guess its two against two." Draco roared and charged to Acnologia, knocking him down to the grown under her. I ran to Zeref and kicked him to the grown about 50 feet away from me, thanks to the cloth around my feet. Zeref balanced on his feet with a frown on his face, he charged to me with his fist in the air. He was in front of me about to punch me but I caught his fist in my hand causing a gust of wind around us. I bent my elbow in front of his face and hit him sending him 50 feet away from me, again. He looked up at me, looking quite pissed. He touched the grown and his hand burst in black shadows.

The grown under me shook and cracked, where the cracks were black erupted from it surrounding me. I screamed as the black absorbed into my skin, pain swelled in my body. I clenched my teeth and light pooled out of my body, burning the black shadows away from my body. I was surprised when Zeref hit my side, sending me further away from him. He charged to me but I blocked his attacked when I summoned Heavenly Hammer. I then hit Zeref with my hammer and sent him into the air; I jumped into the air and hit Zeref back to land created a huge crater around him. I put my hammer under myself and fell back down on land on top of Zeref, created gushes of wind and making the crated even bigger.

I looked down and see Zeref's arm over my hammer. My eyes widened as the hammer slowly cracked, it soon broke in my hands and Zeref kicked me in the air. I landed on the grown and glared at Zeref, I was about to run up to him but my body wouldn't move. It was like I was frozen in my tracks, I hear Zeref chuckle and he slowly walked up to me. He was in front of me when he kicked my gut, of course my gut. Spike after spike of pain filled my stomach; I coughed up blood and fell to my knees holding myself up with one hand the other holding my gut. Zeref laughed and said, "Now I can end your life." But before he could do anything I picked all 9 of my black keys and summoned them, "Open the gates of the 9 planets, the Solar System."

The grown shook, lightning was heard, wind blew, and gushes of water came out of nowhere. Lights of many colors appeared and the 9 gods appeared. Hermes, Aphrodite, Gaia, Zeus, Ares, Cronus, Uranus, Poseidon, and Hades appeared next to my side. Hermes had short curly blond hair, he had brown colored eyes, and on his head he wore a metal bowl like hat with wings attached to the sides of it. He wore a white silky shirt that attached to his shorts, he had a rope tied around his waist and he held his wand in his hand which had a pair of wings on the top and a pair of snakes at the bottom of it that wrapped around the wand half way. He wore sandals with one wind on each shoe. He is the god of commerce, travel, and thievery.

Cronus was a tall man, as tall as Zeus, Poseidon, and Ares. He had dark green eyes. He had the longest beard out of all the gods, big gray eye brows, a long gray mustache, long gray hair, and of course his long gray beard. He wore a long bark blue robe that was only one sleeved. The blue clothe around his left shoulder went to his elbow, the rode showed some of his stomach. On his right arm he had on a metal bracelet the covered mid-way to his lower arm. In one of his hand he held a huge hoe, it was about a foot taller than him, the blade at the top was a strong metal and the purple handle reached down to the grown. In his other hand was a flouting hourglass, it glowed a dark purple. This god was the god of agriculture, which is farming and growing plants.

Uranus was a foot shorter than Ares; he had no beard but medium long dark blond hair. His eyes were a bright blue color almost glowing, and he had on a bandana like crown made of gold. He wore from one shoulder, went to the other shoulder from the back was golden metal. On the left side of the gold was a blue cloth that went over his shoulder to create a cape. On both of his lower arms were metal like armors, but left holes for his fingers to show, was made of silver and gold. The blue and white cloth around his waist was held by a silver and gold belt. In his left hand was a spear like weapon, at the top of the spear was a two foot aqua blue crystal with many curves. On the bottom of the crystal where it was attached to the gold spear, were two gold wings. He wore no shoes. The cloths he wore waved in the wind and clouds he created; he is the god of the skies, clouds, heavens, and winds.

Hades was the same height as Uranus. He also had no beard but long white hair, his skin was a white and gray color, and he had beating red eyes. Over his left shoulder was a very dark blue, almost black color, was wrapped around it loosely showing his all of his pale chest. The dark blue cloth wrapped around his waist where it was held by a copper and gold belt. The cloth that flowed down from the belt left a slit where you could see his right leg; on his lower legs were black metal that didn't cover his feet showing them instead. In the middle of his chest, a little bit to the top of it, was a bloody looking colored tattoo printed into a skull. On his lower arms were copper and gold armor like gloves, covering everything so nothing could be seen on his lower arms. In his left hand he held a hoe like weapon, the blade at the top was shaped in a curved way, the blade was carved into a crows head the beak of it was the blade part, the blade was about three or four feet long. The weapon was made of some kind of black metal, obsidian. The black handle twisted where it ended at the grown. At the bottom of the blade where the handle met was a chain that hovered around Hades. Hades is the god of the underworld (hell), almost like satin himself.

All 9 gods glared at Zeref, not even scared of the man in front of them. Zeref glared back at the gods, he too wasn't scared of them. "Now…" I whispered to the gods. All 9 gods charged for Zeref, I glanced over my shoulder to where Draco and Acnologia were. I gasped as Acnologia sharp long claws were digging into Draco's chest. Draco's roar of pain filled my ears, I staggered to my feet but fell. I clutched my stomach from the pain as tears ran down my face; I needed Draco to be safe. I took out her key and dismissed her, Draco was surrounded in light. When the light faded away Draco was gone.

I jumped to my feet and ran for Acnologia. I summoned one of my other weapons, Mighty Spear. The silver blade at the top looked like an arrow head, but bigger. The handle was a bright yellow color, with golden leaves carved into it. With this weapon I can use star light to summon spells.

I reached the huge dragon and jumped in the air to stab him in the eye. Acnologia roared in pain and scratched me away. I fell to the grown on my feet and ran up his arm to his back. I was digging the spear in his skin while I ran down to his tail. His tail wiped threw the air hitting me off of him, he jumped in the air and his claws landed over me blocking me to do anything else. I tried to stab him with my spear but his huge claw was in the way, my eyes widen as his mouth opened and a ball of light circled around in it. I smirked and grabbed my spear and threw it into his mouth. Acnologia roar and got off of me, he closed his mouth but you could still see the light from the spear glow in his mouth.

I gasped as Acnologia swallow the spear making his whole body burst in a dark light. He was absorbing the star light and turning it into this black light. His claws shined a bright black glow as he raised his arm in mid-air. Acnologia swung his claws to me and I raised my arms in front of me to try and block the attack. He hit me full on and I tried to put all my strength into holding him back, but after a while I lost the tiniest of strengths and I went flying. He was using my magic against myself; I have never seen anything like it.

Acnologia opened his mouth once again but instead of a bright glow, this was a black ball of dark light. I staggered to my feet again and burst into a bright glow that erupted from the sky. The light fell from the heavens unto me, making me glow brighter with every passing second. The dark light in Acnologia's mouth burst out to me, and I raised my hands in front of my self and yelled, "Tears of the holy stars" and the light rushed out of the palms of my hands. This was one of the spells in 'The Kings Books', one that could kill the person if they did not master it. And I have not even came close to mastering this spell, yet somehow I have summoned this heavenly light.

The two lights collided making a ball of blacks and whites. This ball got bigger and bigger, until it stopped growing and shrank into a small ball. The ball burst like an explosion, making everything fall to the grown and blow away. The dust cleared to reveal a died… Acnologia. I fell to my knees and clutched the grown under me. I smiled weakly knowing that it was over, with just that one spell I killed the world's deadliest creature. But I should have mastered the spell first. All of my power was drained, my heart beat was rising, and my body felt numb.

I possibly could die… this time.

I closed my eyes as I started to fall to the grown, I could not hold my weight any longer. But before I hit the grown I felt a hard arm wrap around my waist and catch me. "YOU IDIOT" Someone yelled; I recognized that voice. My eyes sluggishly opened and the arm around my waist was made of metal, it was Cole. Tears started to flow down my face, was Cole really here? I shakily lifted my hand to my mask and took it off; I slowly turned my face to the left to meet a crying Cole. I smile softly and whispered, "You're the idiot…"

Cole hiccupped while softly laughing at me; he pulled me up on my feet and hugged me. "Never do that again." He whispered in my ear. I unsteadily pulled my arms around him and buried me face in his neck, "I won't, I promise." I whispered with tears falling down my face. He let go of me and put my arm around his shoulder, to hold my weight. I slowly put my mask back on and we slowly walked, but not for long because Lilian tackled me to the ground in a bear hug.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?" she yelled, I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear, she laughed with tears streaming down her face and got off of me and pulled me to my feet. Malinda and Blacksmith were the next two to hug me, "WE WERE SO WORRIED." They both yelled as the both squished me between them. I weakly chuckled and hugged them back.

"Spirit…" A low voice said behind me, I turned around to see Hades. My eyes widen as I look around and see the rest of the 8 gods behind him. "Zeref has fled. We do not know where thee is." Hades looked down in shame but I raised my hand to him, "It is okay Hades, you scared him away. That's good enough." Hades nodded, "Will thy need anything else?" I shake my head 'no', "I am okay for now. You all may go now. And thank you." They all bowed and faded away in a bright light.

I turn back Cole, Malinda, Blacksmith, and Lilian. "Where is Fairy Tail?" I weakly asked, Blacksmith grabbed me before I fell to the grown and put his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "They are at the top of one of the nearby mountains." My eyes widen and I turned my head to Blacksmith, "Nearby?" He nodded his head, "We saw the whole thing." I looked down at the grown and whispered, "oh…"

We had to walk to the mountain because Blacksmith used up all of his magic to teleport back down here, using it on ALL of Fairy Tails members can waist a lot of your magic. I don't know how long we walked but I regained some of my strength and magic so I could walk a little bit on my feet, only not that fast. "You know you can finally take that mask off right?" Lilian asked and I nodded my head, "I was planning on taking it right off when we finally got to them." Malinda softly laughed, "Well it won't be too long, we are almost there."

I don't know why but I felt butterflies in my stomach when we finally saw them little bits away. When we were a ways away from them we stopped. Natsu was the one who spotted us first and he slowly walked a little bit up to us, but not too close. He very much looked confused, a bunch of unanswered questions in his head. But soon they will be answered.

"You wonder how I know you, Natsu…" I tell Natsu, Fairy Tail soon was behind him staring at me also, "But I know you haven't forgotten about me…" I say and look straight at a confused Natsu, "And I haven't forgotten about you…" I lower my head a little, "I could never forget the person I love…" Natsu's eyes widen and I glance back at him, "At first I thought you were a weirdo, a pain in the butt, and plain rude…" He frowned and I softly giggled, "But when you dug a tree out of the grown and sent it down a river just so I could see it…" Natsu eyes softened a little and his mouth was a little open, "I knew you were a special person that I never wanted to let you go…" He fell to his knees in disbelief; his hands covered his mouth while tears started to form in his eyes, "I am sorry that I was the one who left you…" A tear left his eye and I looked down at the grown, "I don't want to hurt you anymore, you are my partner…" I reached for my mask, pulling it off and threw it to the grown. I tugged my hood off and let it fall behind my head. I looked up at Fairy Tail so they could see my face, tears falling down my face nonstop.

"I have missed you Fairy Tail, including you Natsu Dragneel…"

**{Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. I guess you will have to find out who 'The Masked Spirit' is in the next chapter. But I bet you already know who it is already, but what if it isn't. Maybe, maybe not. Anyways hoped you liked this chapter, don't forget to review!}**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**{I always look at my reviews and THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH SWEET-ICY, I DID NOT NOTICE I WAS FORGETING THE D IN GROUND…. THANK YOU; YOU ARE RIGHT IT IS GROUND. I DONT KNOW IF IT IS MY COMPUTER OR MYSELF. I think it's my computer, it should find mistakes like that. But anyways I will fix that; I might just be typing too fast. Well I hope you like this next chapter.}**

The Masked Spirit POV

"…Lucy…" Natsu asked with his mouth covered, tears pouring down his face. "Yes Natsu…" I said back. He staggered to his feet off the ground. His hands fell to his sides, "Is it really… you?" I smiled and nodded my head 'yes'. Natsu hiccupped and took a step forward.

I started to take a step but it turned out to be a full on run towards him. Once he saw me running to him, he started to sprint to me with a smile plastered on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, he burred his head in my hair while I burred mine in his neck and muffler.

"It is you… it's really you…" Natsu laughed with a hiccup and I giggled. "You've changed…" Natsu whispered with a sniffle, "You too." I replied. He chuckled, "Ya, I guess I hav…" Natsu was cut short when he was hit in the face, which sent him flying out of my arms. I looked back to where Natsu was and find a crying Erza, "Lucy?" she asked. I giggled and smiled at her, "Erza!" I replied. She sniffled with more tears running down her face. She grabbed me into a huge hug with a big grin on her face; I didn't mind that her armor was on and that she was squishing me to death. Right now I was just happy to see a true smile on her face.

I wrap my arms around her, "How…" She asked. "A lot has happened, Erza. I will tell you later…" She nods and let's goes of me. She faces me and smiles, "I have missed you, Lucy." I smile at her and say, "I have missed you too." She grins with tears of joy falling down her face. I was surprised when she grabbed me again, she held onto me shaking me back and forth. "NEVER LEAVE ME EVER AGAIN, YA HEAR. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU EVER DISAPPEAR ON ME AGAIN." She yelled. I patted her back to try and calm her down a little, but it didn't work.

I felt arms wrapped around me from behind. I look back over my shoulder and see Levy crying in my neck. Beside me Wendy ran up and hugged Erza, Levy, and I. Then Lisanna and Mira, then Cana and Juvia. "We thought you were died… Where have you been?" Levy asked in my neck, "I will tell you all later…" I whispered, I thought I should turn around and hug Levy, but Erza wasn't letting up any time soon. She had a firm grip on me. One by one everyone from Fairy Tail joined into the huge group hug, I couldn't help but smile. I had my family back, and before I knew it I was bawling on Erza's shoulder.

I don't know how long we all stayed like that, but Makarov was the one who broke the huge hug. "Lucy…" Makarov said walking up to the group; Fairy Tail cleared a path so Makarov could walk up to me. Levy, Erza, and Wendy let go of me as I stared at Master, he had tears in his eyes a small smile on his face. He looked down and wiped his tears away, he looked back up at me and said, "I truly am overjoyed that you are here, Lucy. But we all thought you were died, care to explain?" I smiled and glanced at Erza, "How about I tell you all over some cake?" Erza grinned and grabbed my arm, "That is a great idea!" I was surprised when she pulled me over her shoulder and ran for the train station.

I look back at the group and see Natsu at the far corner of it. He had his arms crossed, a frown on his face, and don't forget he was pouting. I giggled at him, when we got to the train station Lahar was there. Erza set me down and I faced Lahar who was… bowing? He looked up at me and apologized, "Erza told me that you are the celestial guardian… I had no idea that 'The Masked Spirit' would be the guardian, nor did I know that it would be you, Lucy. Fairy Tail told me that you were killed." I scratched the back of my head and laugh awkwardly, "Well, I was going to tell Fairy Tail everything that happened, if you would like to know you could come with us." Lahar nodded and followed me onto the train. I still had a headache and my body still felt weird, Wendy asked if she could heal me. I let her of course. She did a spell on Natsu as well, so he doesn't get motion sickness again.

I was somehow forced to sit on Erza's lap; Malinda sat next to her so I rested my legs in her lap. Across from us were Natsu and Gray, Happy was in Natsu's lap eating a fish. Lahar gave me 'The Kings Book' back; he apologized about 20 times, even though I told him it was fine he still apologized.

I was reading the book right now and the whole time I could feel Natsu's and Gray's eyes on me. When night came Gray went to sleep, Erza had her arms around my waist, and resting her head on my shoulder while she slept and Malinda had her head rested on the back of her seat. But I could still feel Natsu staring at me; I stayed up late to read the book a little more. I didn't know Natsu would stay up with me. I glanced at Natsu and see Happy curled in a ball on his lap, it was dark out right now and the only light in the train was the candle hanging on the wall next to me which was next to the window.

I could still see his eyes in just the candle light; he had his elbow resting on the window sill. His head leaning against his hand and his eyes staring at me. He had no expression on his face as he watched me. I turned my whole face to him and put on a questioning look, wondering what he is thinking about. A small smile formed on his lips and he whispered, "I still can't believe that you're here right now. I thought you were… died." A tear left his eye. I didn't notice until now that tears were forming in his eyes. I looked down at me book and whispered, "I never died, Natsu."

Natsu stared at me confused and I looked back at him with a smile on my face, "I guess you could say that the Spirit King saved me!" He clutched his fists and looked out the window. "But… you were hurt by Curtis… You were bleeding almost to death…" I smiled at him, "Natsu, I wasn't really telling you the truth when I told you about my scar that's on my stomach."

His eyes widen as he remembered that I was cut in the stomach, he turned his head to me tears pooling down his face. "That scar… was from the spell?" I nodded my head, "The spirit of the sun can do healing magic, he did a spell on me that burned the dark magic from my stomach, but there was so much of the dark magic that the spell made a mistake. It left behind this huge scar and whenever I am hit in the stomach I experience the same pain as if the spell was still in my stomach."

"You were 'The Masked Spirit' this whole time?" Natsu asked, I looked down at my book and nodded my head 'yes', he looked down to the grown, "You don't need to be sorry, Natsu. No one knew who I was." Natsu looked up at me, even more tears running down his face, "But now I know who you really are." I frown at him, "That doesn't change anything." He doesn't say anything so I look back at my book, but before I could read a single word Natsu spoke up, "I shouldn't have been so rude to you, Lucy. I'm sorry." I sighed and looked back up at him, "Like I said, Natsu. You didn't know better. So stop beating yourself up." He smiled at me

"You all ways know how to make me smile, Lucy." I smile and say, "I'm just trying to make you happy, Natsu." I couldn't hold back the giggle that was bubbling in my stomach. Natsu leaned back in his seat crossing his arms, "I've missed your laugh…" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks; I quickly turn my head back to my book.

"It makes since now, why you didn't want to fight me when we were in the golden forest." I glanced at him in curiosity, "Because you love me… you said you did." My eyes widen and I slowly turn my face to him; he leaned forward and grabbed my hand in his. "I love you, too."

Tears form in my eyes as I stared at Natsu. Did he just say he loves me? "I don't know how I have survived a life without you, Lucy." I hiccupped as a tear left my eye, "I feel like the luckiest man on earth to have you here right now." More tears stream down from my eyes; he reaches his hand to my face and brushed my tears away, "I would do anything to make you happy, even dig a tree out of the ground for you." I softly laugh and sniffle.

"Thank you for coming back to me."

Erza POV

I woke up from a peaceful sleep; the sun was in my eyes. I close the blinds that were on the window and look down to my lap. Happy was sitting there looking up at me; I blinked once, twice, and three times. How did he get there? He frowned and pointed behind him, I looked up to see Lucy sleeping in Natsu's lap. I laugh when I realized Happy was kicked off Natsu's lap because Lucy was there instead. "Aww, was someone kicked off Natsu's lap?!" Malinda asked baby like and pinched his cheeks. I didn't realize she was awake until now. Happy 'hmpf' crossed his arms, and looked away from us.

I look at Malinda and ask, "When did that happen?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "They were that way when I woke up." I nodded then asked, "How far away are we from Magnolia?" Malinda tapped her chin, trying to think of the time maybe. "The last time I checked the cloak was when I woke up, which was 7:30 that was about 20 to 30 minutes ago so it's about 8 right now. I think we will be there in just a few minutes."

I leaned back in my seat and watched as Gray got up. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head to where Natsu and Lucy were. He blinked a few times then looked up at me with a questioning look, "They were that way when I woke up." I tell Gray, he smirked and leaned a little closer to the two. I frowned and was about to yell at him to stop whatever he was planning on doing, but I was too late. Gray pinched Natsu's nose, blocking him from breathing. He then covered his mouth and watched as Natsu struggled to get air. His eyes burst open, shoving Gray's arms away, and he pushed Lucy off his lap waking her up in the meantime.

Gray cracked up at the scene; I stood up and smacked his head while glaring at him. I looked down at Lucy and see her rubbing her head, confusing was on her face as she stared at Natsu. Natsu looked down at Lucy then glared at Gray, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, ICE BRAIN?" Natsu yelled, Gray crossed his arms and simply replied, "Because you looked so peaceful, hot head." I knew that the two of them would start a fight so I glared at them, "Don't go starting a fight on this train. We are almost there." They sat back down on their seat, too scared to even look me in the eyes. I didn't realize I knocked Happy off of my lap when I stood up to hit Gray, but now he was on top of Lucy rubbing his head.

"Arriving at Magnolia station, please make your way to the doors and have a nice day." An announcer said, I walked out the doors of the train and waited outside for the others. Natsu and Gray walked out still glaring at each other, Lucy had Happy in her arms, and Malinda walked next to Lucy. That was when I realized, Malinda knew this WHOLE time that 'The Masked Spirit' was Lucy. And so did Blacksmith, Cole, Draco, and Lilian. By the way, where is Draco? When I was watching the battle she disappeared in a bright light.

"Hey, where's Draco?" I asked Lucy as we walked back to the guild. "I sent her back to the celestial world; I don't like watching her get hurt." I nodded my head; I looked out in front of me to see a bright light. I covered my eyes and when the light faded I looked up and saw Draco standing in front of us.

Tears were falling from her eyes; she ran up to Lucy and hugged her. She rubbed her face in Lucy's stomach, "You didn't need to send me back to the celestial world, Spirit." Lucy smiled and patted her head, "I'm glad you're okay now."

Draco looked up at Lucy and her jaw dropped, "You took the mask off…" Lucy giggled and nodded her head, "How about you come walk with us to the guild." Draco nodded and held onto Lucy's other hand, her other one was busy still holding to Happy. When we got to the guild I ordered some cake, strawberry cheesecake to be pacific. I sat across from Lucy, next to her was Natsu, next to me was Gray, at the end was Makarov, and at the other end was Wendy. The rest of Fairy Tail surrounded the table as Lucy explained,

"I was supposed to disappear from earth, and I did. Just to another world. Before I even disappeared the Spirit King teleported me to the celestial world, knowing that I was in danger. I was still injured and I don't remember that much but the god of the sun healed me, his name is Apollo. The dark magic that was in my stomach burned away, but there was so much of the magic that the spell left this scar behind and the pain from the injury whenever I am hit in the area. When I could finally walk freely the Spirit King told me that the celestial world was under attack, Acnologia was the one who attacked the world. He was looking for 'The Kings Book'."

"I now realize how the book disappeared from the spirit world; Zeref already found the book and stole it to only find there was nothing in it. He hid the book on earth and the Magic Council found it, celestial wizards heard about this book explaining why the book doesn't have spells in it, because the book can only be read by the celestial guardian. I think the Spirit King knew this but never told me, I figure it out once Zeref told me he was looking for me. He wanted the spells in the book to destroy this world and the only way to get these spells were through me. The Celestial King never chose a guardian, until he met me. He looked over me and day by day he urged himself to pick me as the celestial guardian. When Acnologia attacked the spirit world, he knew he needed a celestial guardian as soon as possible."

"When he was going to ask me, he found me on the verge of dying. Right when I was supposed to disappear he teleported me to the spirit world, where Apollo healed me. When he asked me to be the celestial guardian I agreed, he told me that Fairy Tail thought I was died, but first I had to master the celestial guardian magic to tell you I still live. He told me to train on an island but it was occupied by Malinda, Cole, Lilian, and Blacksmith. I knew Cole and Lilian, and when I arrived at the island they welcomed me with opened arms, promising me to help me become stronger."

"The Spirit King put a spell on the island so no one could come onto the island but me and anyone else I want on it. But the spell on the island also helped me learn the spells for the celestial guardian 3 times faster. When I completed all these spells the Spirit King ordered me to look for 'The Kings Book', master the spells in the book, and kill Acnologia with them. Once I did this mission I could tell you all the truth, when I saw you for the first time I never completed my mission, so I couldn't tell you who I was until I killed Acnologia. I never suspected to be arrested by Fairy Tail, nor did I expect to be with Fairy Tail as a prison. It was hard to watch you all suffer because of me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner."

Lucy looked down at the ground when she finished, Cana who stood behind her patted her head. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I wondered why you clutched your stomach when I kicked you in the stomach when I was in the Golden Forest, I didn't know it would hurt you so badly, nor did I think it would be you…" Cana apologized, I saw as a tear left her eye. Lucy grabbed her hand and said, "Like I told Natsu, you didn't know better. So please… stop crying." Lucy looked up at Cana and smiled. Cana smiled back and wiped her tears away.

Lahar who was behind Makarov bowed, "Thank you, Lucy. We are sorry for taking the book away from you. What's yours is yours. If you need help by any means, come to us and we will come to you in a flash." Lucy smiled and said, "Thank you, if I do need any help I will come to you." Lahar bowed again then left out the doors.

When the doors closed Makarov jumped on the table, "This calls for a party." He then raised his hand in the air when Fairy Tail cheered. "I'll go get the cake then." Mira said with a smile. My eyes turned into hearts when she said the work cake. I glance at Lucy who was being dragged out of her seat by Levy; I smile as Levy dragged her to the dance floor.

"Oi put some cloths on, Ice Princess." I hear Natsu yell at a half-naked Gray. I look over at the two when Gray finally noticed his cloths gone, I see Juvia in the far corner holding his cloths. "You lost you cloths already, Popsicle?" Gray glared at Natsu, "I didn't lose them, Fire Freak. I just can't find them." Natsu frowned and crossed his arms, "That's the same thing, idiot." Gray frowned and asked, "Who are you calling an idiot?" Natsu simply replied, "The only idiot here, which is you." Gray readied in a fighting stance, "You wanna fight, Lava Breath?" Natsu then readied in his fighting stance, "Bring it on, Frosty!" Then they of course start a fight. I was about to break them up but Mira came out of the kitchen with a dozen cakes. Mira served me a slice of cake, by the time I got my fork the whole guild was in the huge fight.

I sat down at one of the tables and was about to eat a piece of my delicious cake, but Gray was thrown onto my table flinging the cake in my face. I wiped some of the cake off of my eyes, I see Gray staring wide eyed on the broken table in front of me. I glare at him and slowly stand up, I then yell, "THE DAY I FINALLY EAT SOME CAKE YOU RUIN IT, GRAY." Gray got up off the table, "I didn't mean to Erza…", "YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? THEN WHY IS THERE CAKE ON MY FACE? IT SHOULD BE IN MY MOUTH NOT ON MY FACE.", "It was on accident…", "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS ON ACCIDENT. YOU STILL RUINED MY CAKE.", "I'll get you a new one…", "THAT WAS A SPEICAL CAKE, GRAY. I HAVEN'T EATEN A CAKE FOR A YEAR.", "You just ate one like a minute ago…", "Put your nose to the wall…" I tell Gray and point to the wall.

He stared at me, confused. "Wha…", "That is your punishment. Put your nose to the wall for 10 minutes." Gray looked to the wall then to me, I still pointed my finger to the wall. "What do you mean 'put my nose to the wall'?" I frowned and reply, "You walk up to the wall and stick your nose to it." His eyes widen and he backed up a little, shaking his head 'no', 'I don't want to." I glared at him, "It's either putting your nose to the wall or I separate your head from your body." Gray looked at the wall and lowered his head, "okay…" He whispered as he slowly walked up to the wall.

Everyone in the guild burst out laughing as Gray got to the wall, leaning his head a little closer so his nose met the wall. "Good, now stay that way for 10 minutes." Gray whined and yelled, "Why 10 minutes?" I frown, Natsu then yelled, "Because you ruined her cake, dumby." I looked at Natsu and glared at him, I slowly walked up to him. "Natsu, you were the one who started this fight. You put your nose to the wall." Natsu shook his head 'no', I hear Gray laugh at him. I turn my head to him and find him turned AWAY from the wall. I then yell, 'WHO TOLD YOU COULD TURN AROUND?" Gray stopped laughing and turned back around to the wall.

I then look back to where Natsu was to only find him not there. I look around me and find him dancing with Lucy; I sigh and let it slide. Just this once. I walked back to the bar and asked for another slice of cake, Blacksmith cut a piece for me and instead of eating at one of the tables; I just sat at the bar. I was about to eat my cake when a bright light came from the middle of the room.

I turn around and see a beat up Grus. I jumped out of my seat to her, but Lucy beat me to it. Grus fell to her knees and held onto Lucy, "The Spirit World… It's under attack…" She softly said Lucy stared wide eyed at her, "Where is the Spirit King?" Lucy asked with concern, Grus looked down and whispered "The celestial spirit king is… badly injured… you need to come back… to the celestial world… Spirit…" Tears then streamed down her face, "Who is attacking the celestial world, Grus?" Lucy asked franticly. Grus looked up at her, even more tears falling down her face, "Zeref…" Grus whispered.

Lucy gasped with tears forming in her eyes. "Are you sure it's Zeref?" Lucy asked Grus, she nodded and looked down, "After you killed Acnologia… he wanted revenge… so he was planning on destroying… the spirit world…"

She got to her feet and took out this key; it looked like it was made of diamonds. She then said, "Open gate to the celestial world." A bright light appeared and in front of her stood a pair of two doors.

"Let us come with you." Natsu said, but Lucy shook her head 'no', "Natsu, I'm the celestial guardian. I have a purpose, to protect the spirit world…" I stepped in and said, "Well we can help you. You can't just leave when we just got you back…" Lucy looked down a tear left her eye. "Lucy is right. She is the one who protects our world, no one else." Draco said while she grabbed Grus and put her arm over her shoulder. "Not even Winged Hearts can help…" Draco looked down and walked up to the door. "I'm sorry Fairy Tail, but the Spirit King is hurt. I need to stop Zeref from doing any more damage…"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, his bangs covered his eyes but we could still see the tears falling down his face. "Don't go, Lucy…" He whispered, Lucy hiccupped and lowered her head, "I have to Natsu. I will come back soon. I promise I will… take care of Winged Hearts until I get back …" Natsu shook his head, "Please don't leave me…"

Lucy looked up to him and whispered, "I have too…" I grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him away from her. Lucy and Draco turned to the door and opened it, a bright light appeared and they walked into it. The light became brighter and the door disappeared. Natsu yanked his arm from me and ran to where the door once was. He fell to his knees crying in his hands; I lowered my head as tears formed in my eyes. Just a few seconds ago Lucy was here, now she wasn't. It happened so fast I forgot to say… good-bye. I don't want to see her leave again.

Cole and Lilian walked up to Natsu and both patted his head. Natsu looked up from his hands and stared at them. They both smiled and Cole said, "Lucy will come back, Natsu. She never breaks her promises. It wasn't like she was saying 'good-bye'!" Lilian then said, "We will wait for her on the island. So you don't need to look after us."

Natsu jumped to his feet, "When is Lucy coming back?" Cole and Lilian looked down to the ground. "I don't know." Cole whispered, Lillian looked up and said, "But when she does come back. We will find out where you are and come looking for you." Natsu shook his head and looked down to the ground, crossing his arms he said, "I don't like waiting…" Lilian and Cole frowned, "We are just as worried as you are, Natsu. But I know she will be fine. She is a tough girl; she can manage Zeref on her own. If I didn't think so I wouldn't have let her go through those doors." Malinda said as she walked up to Natsu.

Natsu looked up at Malinda; she smiled and said, "We will wait with you…"

**{Man this was a LONG chapter. But it makes up for the long wait. I'm not finished with this story yet, nope still more adventures in the future. Tell me how you like the story so far, and please review!}**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**{I felt like the last chapter was a little rushed, so I'm going to slow it down in this next one. I don't re-read my stories right away, so if there are mistakes in it tell me. Or I can just stop typing so fast and re-read the story's before I publish it! Hehe, anyways Enjoy…}**

Natsu POV

It's been 5 months since Lucy left. And I am starting to get a little worried. Winged Hearts said she would be okay, but it's been 5 months. I miss her…

I sighed as I enter the guild; I look around the room and find Gray half-naked again, Erza was eating some cake, Wendy and Mira were talking at the bar, and Happy was eating some fish. I sat across from Gray and frowned at him; he was too busy trying to take his shirt off to even notice me there. I was about to yell at him but Gramps was the one who yelled, "Listen up Brats, I have signed us up for a training competition. "

My eyes widen and I look up at the second floor, where Gramps was. "Training competition?" Erza asked putting her cake down. Gramps smiled, "It's kind of like the Grand Magic Game. Theirs an audience, battles, and PRIZES. But this competition is for training, each competition you win your group gets points. You could say it's like a training camp; the purpose of it is for training." Makarov explained. I frown and asked, "Training?" Master nodded his head, "At the beginning of the day you will wake up early to train, after your training you will put your strength to the test. Doing these competitions and winning them will get your groups points, whoever gets the most points at the end of the training camp will win. And if we win we will get… 50,000,000 jewels and a trip to a spa!" Gramps said the last part with hearts in his eyes.

"So it's a training camp, and whoever wins gets 50,000,000 jewel and a vacation? What's this training stuff called anyways?" A shirtless Gray asked. I frowned and crossed my arms, "Put your shirt back on, Striper…" Gray looked down to see his shirt gone. He jumped out of his seat and scrambled to find his cloths. "This training camp is called, The Training Games." Erza picked her cake back up and stuck her fork in it, "So it is like the Grand Magic Games, the name even sounds the same… but I guess we train instead…" She said with her eyes closed, she took a piece of the cake and stuck it in her mouth.

"I pick 5 or 6 mages from Fairy Tail to participate in the Training Games." Gramps explained, I jumped to my feet and waved my hand in the air, "OH, OH, OH, pick me, pick me..." He glared at me so I quickly sat back down on my chair. He sighed and said, "I have already picked 6 contestants to go to the Training Games… The mages who will be going are… Gray Fullbuster…" Gray stopped looking for his shirt and stared at Gramps.

"Erza Scarlet…" Erza smiled as she popped a piece of cake in her mouth. "Laxus Dreyar …" Laxus looked surprised to be picked but smiled. "Elfman Strauss…" Elfman jumped on his table and yelled, "Training is manly!", "Gajeel Redfox…" Gajeel smirked and hit his fists together. My sweat dropped as Gramps paused to say the last member, "Natsu Dragneel." I jumped in the air and pumped my fist in the air. "We'll win for sure!" I yelled. Laxus looked at Makarov and asked, "When does it start?" Gramps laughed awkwardly and said, "Tomorrow?" Everyone's jaws dropped but mine. I picked up Happy and ran for the door, "We better get going if it starts tomorrow…" I yelled as I ran out the doors.

I ran to my house and packed nothing important and ran to the train station, I waited for Wendy to come so she could put that spell or whatever on me. I hate my motion sickness, and I don't want to barf up my lunch. Gramps and Laxus came shortly after I got to the station. One by one Fairy Tail came but of course no sign of Wendy. I fell on the ground as another train flew past us; I was beginning to get anxious.

"What's wrong Natsu?" I hear a small voice ask above me. I look up to see the blue haired Dragon Slayer, I smile and ask. "Can you put that spell on me Wendy?" Wendy looked at me confused, "Troia?" I nodded my head 'yes' and she frowns, "Natsu, the more I use it on you, the less it works. I really shouldn't…" I put on a puppy dog face, begging her to put Troia on me. She giggles and smiles, "Okay I guess I can, just this one time though!" I grin as light drift from the palms of her hands to me.

And right when Wendy finished Troia the train pulled up. I had to sit next to Ice Breath, and of course across from me was Screws for Brains. Gramps sat next to Gajeel, drinking some beer. "Hey Gramps, where is the Training Games?" I asked Makarov, he stops drinking his beer and places it in his lap. "Since the capital is still under repairs, it will be in Hargeon." I looked at him confused, "How can it be in Hargeon?" Makarov grinned and said, "Well it's in Hargeon but on the edge of it, mix between forest and city. They set up a big arena there." I nodded and leaned back in my seat while I watched the world pasted by through the window.

"How many guilds will be in the Training Games?" Gray asked Gramps, Gramps tapped his chin, thinking of the number. "Not a whole lot. Only 5 including us…" Gajeel turned to Makarov and asked, "Do you know who will participate in it?" Master shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know who will be in it. I have no information on them…" Gajeel nodded and Gramps went back to drinking his beer.

I wonder who will be in the Training Game…

I woke up to someone hitting me in the face. I shoved the arm made of iron away from my face and glared at Gajeel; he frowned and said, "We're here Salamander." I looked out the window and sure enough, we were at the train station in Hargeon. I walked out of the train with Gray and Gajeel; we waited for Erza, Laxus, and Elfman to get off the train. We had to sleep in cabins in the training camp; the rest of Fairy Tail will sleep in cozy hotel rooms. When the whole group was here we surrounded Gramps for more instructions, "Okay once the day is over I will show you where you will stay for the night. I won't be able to stay with you so I am counting on you, Erza, to wake everyone up at 4:30 in the morning." All the boys gasped at the time we were assigned to wake up at, Erza just nodded to the request.

Happy dragged me to the fishing stands on the board walk, I didn't complain because I wanted to see the ocean, I hear the board walk in Hargeon has one of the most beautiful views of sunsets. I was surprised to see Captain Sam in one of the stands, Happy and I walked up to his stand to say hi. He smiled and waved once he spotted us. When we got to his fish stand I asked, "What are you doing running this fish stand, Captain Sam?" He smiled and said, "I run a business, which is catching fish and selling them. The ships that were eaten by that octopus were fishing ships." Happy jumped on his stand and yelled, "So you're telling me you catch fish for a living?" I sighed and whispered, "Ya Happy, he kind of just said that." Happy fell to his knees and grabbed at the air in front of him, "Bring me with you next time you go fishing."

Captain Sam laughed and nodded, "Sure thing. If you want, take as many fish as you want here. It's on the house." Happy's eyes burst into hearts and he franticly nodded his head 'yes'. Captain laughed again and grabbed a plastic bag. Happy pointed to the fishes he wanted to bring home, he pretty much just picked every fish that was on the stand. Happy opened the bag and grabbed a fish, already eating the seafood. I look back at Captain Sam who had a confused expression on his face. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what was making him confused.

"Are you here on another mission, or just here for vacation?" I smiled and shook my head 'no', "We are actually here for the Training Games. We are participating in it." Sam grinned and clapped his hands together, "Now that sounds like buckets of fun. I have watched it in the past actually; I forgot they moved it here because of the capital and all." I smiled and nodded, "This is the first time I have heard of it, the master of my guild said he picked 6 mages to participate in it. I am one of them."

Sam tapped his chin and asked, "You know, that mage with the mask on. The one who helped with the mission I asked Fairy Tail to do. I heard rumors that she was the one who killed Acnologia. Is she going to be in the Games?" I frowned and shake my head 'no'. Only Fairy Tail and Lahar know that 'The Masked Spirit' is Lucy, and we are the only ones that truly know that she was the one who killed Acnologia.

"She was never apart of Fairy Tail to begin with. Winged Hearts were with us because they stole a book that belonged to the Magic Council. We had to look after them because the Council didn't have enough guards to look after them." Captain Sam looked confused, "Well, did 'The Masked Spirit' really kill Acnologia?" I paused before I shook my head 'no'. It's best if everyone thought that the Magic Council were the ones who killed Acnologia.

"The Magic Council killed Acnologia, not 'The Masked Spirit'." Captain Sam nodded his head; I looked to the side and glanced at him in the corner of my eye. "If you don't mind me asking, but where did you hear that rumor?" Sam smiled and said, "One of my crew members told me. It's been spreading like wild fire throughout Fiore. Survivors from the attack in the capital say they saw a masked cloaked figure kill him. But I guess it's really just some dumb rumor." I laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of my neck.

"If the rumors are true and she really killed Acnologia, and if she was on your team then Fairy Tail would surely win." I smiled and nodded my head in agreement, "Where is 'The Masked Spirit' anyways?" I look at him and smile sadly, "I don't know… but I miss her where ever she is…" He looked at me confused.

"You loooove her!" Happy said sarcastically. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. I hear Sam laugh at me and pat my shoulder, "It was nice talking with ya, but it's getting late and I should pack it up for the night. I will see you tomorrow on the big screens." I looked at him confused; he smiled and said, "There are big screens set up all across Fiore so everyone can see the competitions. I can watch you battle on the screens set up here in Hargeon." My eyes widen, "Everyone is going to watch us battle?"

Sam nodded, "I will be cheering you on, Natsu. You should rest up for tomorrow, I hear you have to wake up super early to train in the morning." I smiled and nodded my head, "Thanks Sam. I guess I should get going." Happy got up off the table, "Thank you Sam for the fish. Every time I eat one it will remind me of you." Happy said with a mouth full of fish.

Captain Sam laughed, "Don't mention it, Happy. And don't forget to say thank you to Erza for me. I really appreciated her helping me with that little problem." I nodded me head and waved good-bye to him as we walked away. "Natsu look…" Happy said while pointing to the sea. I turned my head to the ocean and see a beautiful sunset. Pinks and oranges, for some reason it reminded me of Lucy. I smiled as I figured out how Lucy is so similar to a sunset.

Because both are so gorgeous.

I screamed as I was woken up out of my peaceful sleep, I fell out of my bed to the cold hard floor. I look up to see Erza holding a blow horn. It was still dark out when I changed into my cloths. We sluggishly walk out the door of our cabin. It was just a simple camping cabin, six beds for all six of us; row after row of trees separated us from the other cabins, a long path (about 4 miles long) led back to town where a huge arena stood.

"Wakening up in the morning is manly." Elfman yelled, but fell to the ground going back to sleep. Erza walked beside the cabin and grabbed a shovel. Hitting Elfman in the head with the shovel, waking everyone up with it. "Do I need to use this shovel on any one else?" We shook our heads franticly 'no'. She smiled and dropped the shovel to the ground, "Good…Now let's start our training…"

"Erza… I don't think… dressing up in customs… is training…" I whispered as a try and walk in my dragon suit. Gray was in a blue dress with a long baby blue cape **{Psst… from Frozen…}, **Elfman was in a bear suit, Laxus was in this weird yellow mouse suit (with red checks and had a lightning bolt as a tail), Gajeel was in a robot suit, and Erza was in a knights custom.

"What do you mean 'it's not training'?" Erza asked with a deadly glare. I gulped and just shook my head, "Nothing… I meant nothing…" She smiled and walked away; I sighed and followed her to the rest of the group. I cover my mouth as I see Gray in his dress, "Nice outfit, Popsicle. You should wear that all the time…" Gray glared at me and started to walk up to me, but tripped on his dress and fell to the ground. Everyone but Erza burst out laughing, Gray tried to get up back up on his feet but fell back down again.

Erza slowly walked up to Gray, a deadly glare plastered on her face. "Graaayyyy…" Gray tried to back away but Erza would walk a little closer to him. "I didn't mean to Erza… it was the dress…", but Erza still glared at Gray, "GRAY, I TOLD YOU TO NEVER GET DIRT ON THAT DRESS." Gray slowly got back to his feet, "I'm sorry Erza, it won't happen again." But Erza still glared at him, "YOU ALREADY GOT DIRT ON IT, GRAY." She yelled, Gray raised his arms in front of him, "Well you're the one at fault here… I shouldn't even have this dress on…"

Right when he said those words I knew he was going to get it. It only took a few seconds for Erza to explode, "PUT YOUR NOSE TO THE WALL RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN. NEVER TELL ME I AM AT FAULT." Gray then ran for the cabin but fell on the dress again. Erza burst and ran for Gray; he picked up his dress, showing his high heels to the world, and ran from Erza.

I look back to Laxus and ask, "Who are you supposed to be?" He frowned and said, "Pikachu…"

It has been HOURS; I didn't know I would hate training so much. Its 9 right now and training is finally over. We weren't really training, playing dress up sounds more like it. Staying in that customs for about 6 hours can make you go CRAZY. We get out of the cabin and start to walk to the arena, but we see the path cut off by a huge maze. There was a screen next to each 6 entrances and Makarovs head showed up on each one. "You will start your first competition, now. I will tell you the rules: you may use your magic, if you run into another guild member you must battle them or you can make a team with them, and you must not cheat. You will be separated from your other guild members so you will be on your own through this competition. Let's see if your training has taught you anything. Let's put your strengths to the test."

Each of us line up to an entrance, the screen next to us counted down from 5. When it got to 0 we all ran into the maze, I took a right and a left. A few more rights and a left before I just walked, after a while I reached a four way path. I didn't know which way to take, "Natsu?" I hear someone ask behind me, I turn around to see Rufus Lore, so Sabertooth was in this competition. I step back a little, I ignited my fist on fire and was about to punch him in the face. But somehow I couldn't move; I couldn't move my body.

Rufus chuckled and walked up to me, my eyes widen as I realized Rufus was the one who was doing this to me. "Natsu Dragneel… I didn't expect to run into you." I struggled to move but my limbs wouldn't obey my order. He lifted his fist in the air and it burst into flames, he copied my magic.

I heard footsteps' running from my right and in a flash Rufus was punched in the face sending him into the left path 50 feet away from me. I fell to my knees now having full obedience over my body, where Rufus once was stood and cloaked figure with a mask on. I gasped with tears forming in my eyes; she looked down to me and asked, "Are you okay, Natsu?" I staggered to my feet and hugged her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me, "You came back…" I whispered, "I promised I would, Natsu. I never break a promise." I smiled and let go of her. I frowned once I saw the mask instead of her real face. "When we went looking for you we find you signed up for the Training Games. I thought I should surprise Fairy Tail by competing in the games as well."

I slowly reach my arm to her face, and start to take her mask off. But she grabbed my arm and pulled it away, "Natsu, all of Fiore is watching. I can't take this mask off just yet…" I frown and I hear her giggle.

It's just that I miss my little sunset…

**{I hoped you liked this chapter, I tried to make this chapter PERFECT. If I messed up on something you can just tell me! Well, tell me how you like the story so far. And don't forget to review!} :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**{Battle Time… hope you like this next chapter. I am SO overjoyed that you guys like the story so far. I hope this next chapter meets your expectations. Enjoy…}**

The Masked Spirit (Lucy) POV

I looked to my right and see Rufus running down the path to us. I look to Natsu and whisper, "So Sabertooth is here…" He nodded his head and looked to Rufus; I wonder where Malinda is right now. I hope she isn't with Minerva. "He copied my magic already…" I smirk as Rufus lit his fist on fire. I walked up the path, waiting for Rufus to punch me when he got there. Right when he was in the distance of hitting me he lifted his fist in the air, ready to punch me. I caught his hand in mine, blocking him from going any further. His whole body burst into flames, putting more pressure in his attack. All the energy he was putting into this attack made more fire, putting even more pressure into the attack.

In my other hand I summoned Guardians Staff, the red gem spun as it ate at his fire. Soon Rufus had no fire surrounding him, he stared at me confused and bewildered. I stepped back a little and swung my staff in the middle of his stomach, sending him through the path again making him fly through multiple stone walls.

"I've almost mastered my spells…" I say while turning back to a stunned Natsu. "How did you take that attack with just your hand?" I smile and lift my arm up, "These cloths were made by the Celestial Spirit King. Their called King's Cloth and they help me hit or defend myself with much more power. I can take pretty much any attack with these on without even hurting myself…" He then pointed to Guardians Staff that was still in my hand, "And what's that?" I smirked and said, "I used this to beat up Guildarts…" He gulped.

"Wont Rufus copy your magic as well?" Natsu asked as we see Rufus try and stand up out of all the broken stones. "My magic can't be copied…" His eyes widen and he looks at me, "Only I can use the magic, Natsu. No one else can copy it nor master the magic. Only I can; no one else." He frowned then asked, "Well Rufus can copy magic's, and can't he do the same with yours?" I frown and faced him, "Natsu, I just said 'no one can copy my magic' So Rufus can't copy my magic… No one can for that matter…" the green and yellow gem spun and I tapped the ground with the staff two times; it then created cracks in the ground that led to Rufus.

The cracks surrounded him and vines grew out of them, the vines wrapped around Rufus and lightning burst out of them. I let it stay that way for about ten seconds then lifted my staff off the ground, which the lightning stopped and the vines retreated back to the cracks.

"This training camp will help me master the spells in the 'King's Book'…" I said as I turned back to a stunned Natsu. I frowned, already knowing what he was going to ask, "You see the gems floating in the staff?" I ask him while pointing to the top where all the gems were. He nodded so I continued, "Well each gem represents an element… Fire is the red gem, water is the blue gem, earth is the green and yellow gem, and wind is the orange gem…" He stared at me confused, "But you used lightning in that last attack, how?" I point to the green and yellow gem, "Earth can create many things, such as lightning and earth quakes. The yellow in the gem represents lightning." I then point to the blue one, "For example the blue one, it can make water and ice since both has the same element."

He nodded and looks around and I dismiss Guardians Staff; I take out one of my black keys and summon him, "Open gate of Mercury, Hermes" Natsu turns to me confused, there was a bright light and Hermes stood in front of us. I look at Natsu and explain, "Hermes is the god of travel and thievery… he can show us where the exit is…" He smiled and stared at Hermes, "Hermes, can you show us where he exit is?" He nodded his head and starts running full speed to the right.

I jump forward and ran after him, Natsu not far behind. I soon catch up to Hermes and follow him to the exit. After a few turns here and there, we made it to the exit. Makarov was there with huge eyes, I turned to Hermes, "Thank you Hermes. You may go now." He bowed and said, "It was my pleasure, Spirit. And good luck in these competitions." I smiled as light surrounded him and he disappeared. I looked around to see that we were at the entrance to the halls of the arena. The maze must have lead us here.

"You're here so early, how in the world did you get here so fast?" Makarov asked. Natsu pointed to me, Master smiles, "Well I guess that's fine, you may wait for the rest of your group here." I nod and lean against one of the stone walls. Natsu crossed his arms and walked in front of me, "You have been gone for 5 months. Where have you been?" I lower my head, "I scared Zeref away by chopping his arm off." I whispered, Natsu eyes widen and his arms fell to his sides. "It took a day in the spirit world, but the time difference between the celestial world and earth changed so it was really three months here. For two months I trained on the island and tried to master the spells in the King's Book." Natsu's eyes narrowed, "You were here for two months and you never tried to look for me?"

I leaned a little bit closer to the wall but Natsu moved some more towards me, I gulped and nodded my head 'yes'. "But you said you would come back… you promised." I stared at him, and whispered, "I never said I would look for you right away…" He slammed his arm to the wall next to me, "But I worried about you… I missed you…" Tears were forming in his eyes; I reached my hands to his face and placed them on either side of it. "The Spirit King ordered me to master the spells in that book; I couldn't see you until I mastered them…"

He reached for my mask and I let him take it off this time. My hood covered my face, so I don't need to worry about everyone staring at me. "But I thought you said you are close to mastering the spells, you haven't finished mastering them, yet you're here." I nodded my head, "It's a training camp, Natsu. I can master them here. I explained to the Spirit King and he let me sign up for the Training Games, he said it would be good for training and mastering the spells. You would have to wait longer if I hadn't signed up for this training camp. And I was kind of eager to see you again." Natsu smiled and I wiped his tears with my thumbs, he slowly leaned forward trying to close the gap between our lips.

"What are you doing, Spirit?" I hear Draco ask. I yelp and shove Natsu away before his lip ever met mine; I look to Draco and say, "Nothing…" I then grab my mask that fell to the ground and franticly put it back on. She slowly walks up to me and stares at me then to Natsu, who was frowning with his arms crossed. "Okay…" I gulped and changed the subject, "You finished pretty fast. Did you run into anyone?" Draco nodded her head, "I ran into these boys named Eve Tearm and Hibiki Lates." My eyes widen, so Blue Pegasus are in these competitions as well. "Whoever they are were big flirts…" I laughed, "Eve and Hibiki are always like that…"

"You know Eve and Hibiki?" I hear someone ask behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Jenny Realight. I gulp and turn to her, "I only heard… about them… I have never met them… though…" I sighed as she nodded in understanding. She turned to Natsu and sadly smiles, "Hello Natsu, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" He smiles and replies, "I'm doing great?" She nods and looks down to the ground, "I haven't seen you since… Lucy passed away. No one has…" My eyes widen and I step back a bit. "I'm just surprised to see you in this competition…" She said and looked up, "I'm sorry about what happened to Lucy… Everyone is…"

Natsu glanced at me in the corner of his eye and lowered his head, "Thanks Jenny…" She smiles and pats his head, "I'm glad you're doing better. I heard pretty much every one in Fairy Tail changed when she died…" He nodded his head; I turned around to Draco and lowered my head, "Everyone misses her… it was a shock to everyone when we heard she passed away… I know she will forever be in our hearts…" I lifted my head up and see Makarov giving me a worried stare. I smiled, even though he couldn't see me he understood. I looked up the path to see two figures walking up to us.

It was Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney; Draco turned around and saw the pair too. Sting walked up beside me, staring at me. "The Masked Spirit' was it?" I slowly nod my head, by this time Natsu was glaring at the twins. Sting smirked, "I have heard rumors about you…" I blinked a few times and glanced at Natsu. He seemed to know what this rumor was; I turn back to Sting and ask, "What is this rumor you talk about?" Rogue laughed and I turn to him, "People say you were the one who killed Acnologia. Is that true?" I smirked and took a step towards him, "I don't know. Is it true?" His eyes widen, he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Hmmm… well I guess it's false…"Lahar would tell everyone if he wanted to. If it's a rumor then it should stay that way if Lahar made it that way. "Who are you?" Draco asked them with a glare, Sting looked down at her and frowned, "I'm Sting and that's Rogue…" Draco frowned, closed her eyes, and crossed her arms. "Well Sting and Rogue, you shouldn't believe everything you hear…" Stings and Rogues jaws dropped. I grabbed Draco's shoulder and pulled her next to me.

"I thought I was going to be the first one here. I guess you beat me, Spirit." I hear someone say behind Sting and Rogue. They stepped to the side to see Malinda; she stared at the twin Dragon Slayers. "Sting and Rogue?" Their eyes widen and they nod their heads, she smiles, "I have heard about you two through my brother and niece." They look at each other and stare at Malinda, confused. She smirks and says, "I'm Minerva's aunt…" Both Stings and Rogues jaws drop. Jenny stepped up to her and said, "You do look somewhat like her…"

"Does Minerva know your here, Malinda?" I ask, she shook her head 'no', "I haven't seen her; I don't know where she is…" I look around for the rest of Winged Hearts but was surprised to see Lyon Vastia and Jura Neekis, so the last team here is Lamia Scale. They walked from the opposite side; Lyon was the first one to say something when they got to us. "Natsu… I am surprised that Fairy Tail joined these games…" Natsu frowned and asked, "Why are you surprised?" Lyon's and Jura's eyes widened, Lyon glanced at Jura in the corner of his eyes and looked to the ground. "Well ever since Lucy died… we haven't seen Fairy Tail for about a year…" I gulped and look down, "We are sorry for your loss, Natsu…" Jura said while bowing.

I glance at Natsu and see a sad expression on his face, "Natsu?" I hear Sting ask behind me, I turn around and see a confused Sting. "Lucy's dead?" Rogue asked, Natsu looked to the ground and glanced at me. Lyon looked up and said, "Lucy died on a mission the Magic Council asked Fairy Tail to do..." I look over at Makarov and see him biting his lip, I beg him with my eyes to do something.

"There are waiting rooms in the halls of this arena. Each room has your guilds emblem on it. Please look for your room and wait there for the rest of your guild to finish…" Makarov said to us, everyone looked to him and nodded their heads. I walk through the halls and look for our guilds emblem with Natsu, Draco, and Malinda. I smiled as I see Fairy Tails and Winged hearts room were next to each other. I turn to Natsu and give him a hug, "I will see you later, Natsu…" He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "I'll be waiting for you, then." I smiled and let go of him. I grabbed onto the nob of our door but someone said my name before I even opened it, "Lucy?" I turn to the direction where my name came from and see Laxus and Gajeel.

I smiled and turned to them, "Hello…" I said joyfully. They smiled and walked to me, Gajeel patted my back and Laxus ruffled my head, "I haven't seen you in 5 months, where have you been?" Gajeel asked, I laughed awkwardly, "If you ask Natsu he can tell you…" They nod their heads and start to walk to their waiting room; they wave good-bye and say, "See you in the arena…" I smiled and waved as well. I opened the door to my waiting room and waited for Cole, Lilian, and Blacksmith.

I sat down on one of the couches and stared at the door, Blacksmith came in soon after I did. Lilian and Cole came in together. They closed the door behind them but it soon burst open again. Erza stood in the door frame staring at me; she smiled and picked me up in a huge hug. I giggled and wrapped my arms around her. "I knew you would come back!" She said and I patted her back. She grabbed my shoulders and I let my hands fall to my sides as she pushed me away so she could see me. "Natsu told me you have been here for 2 months…" I gulped but she smiled, "He also told me why you didn't come back to Fairy Tail…" I softly laugh.

"The games are starting…" I hear someone say behind Erza, I look over her shoulder and see Gray. He smiled once he saw me, "Hey Lucy. Long time no see!" I laughed and Erza walked to the door. Gray hugged me and I hugged him back. I let go of him and he walked to the door, "I didn't expect to see you here in the Training Games…" He said, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wanted to see Fairy Tail; the only way was by joining the Training Games." Someone patted my back and I look to my left, "We better get going…" Blacksmith said, I nodded and walked to the door and met Gray and Erza. We walked out the door and waved good-bye as we walked down opposite paths. I heard Elfman yell, "You're a man Lucy!" I laugh and hear Draco mumble under her breath, "She is a woman not a man…" We walked to one of the entrances to the center of the arena. By the time we arrived at the entrance we could hear the crowd shouting, and it sounded like the time we were at the Grand Magic Games.

"In 5th place is Blue Pegasus…" We hear cheers come from the crowd above; I turn to Blacksmith and ask, "What place are we in?" He shrugs his shoulder "I don't know, I guess we will find out soon…" I nod my head and turn back to the entrance, "In 4th place is Lamia Scale…"

"In 3rd place is Fairy Tail…" a loud roar came from the crowd above us. "In 2nd place is Sabertooth…" My eyes widen when our name wasn't called. Does that mean… "And in 1st place is Winged Hearts." We slowly walk out of the entrance, the whole arena fell silent. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

If what Sting told me was true, then everyone thinks I was the one who killed Acnologia. I look at Sabertooth and see a bewildered Minerva. She slowly walked up to us and stopped in front of Malinda, she then asked, "What are you doing here?" Malinda smiled, "I'm in the Training Games. I am a member of Winger Hearts, Minerva…" Minerva looked at all of us and stopped at me, she looked from me to Malinda then back to me. Malinda grabbed her shoulders, "I know your father will probable yell at me after this… but I'm here for training not competition." Minerva looked up at Malinda and frowned.

Malinda pushed Minerva and turned her around so she faced Sabertooth. "You should go back to your group, Minerva…" She nodded and slowly walked to her group. Rufus was there glaring at me; he had bandages wrapped around his head, arms, and legs. I gulped and stepped a little back. There were only five in the group: Sting, Rufus, Rogue, Minerva, and Orga.

"I will pick from a jar that will be competing against each other." Yajima said as he walked in the middle of the arena, two big glass bowls raised out of the ground. I crossed my fingers as Yajima put his hand in a bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it slowly and looked up, "Jura Neekis will battle against…" I sighed but my breath was caught in my throat as he said the next name, "The Masked Spirit'…"

**{Hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be Lucy and Jura battling against each other. Please tell me how you like this story and don't forget to review!} :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**{Let's see how this fight will be… Lucy vs. Jura. Has Lucy become stronger than Jura or will he take her down? Read this chapter and find out. Hope you like it. Enjoy!}**

The Masked Spirit (Lucy) POV

Jura and I stand in the middle of the arena, the only thing moving are our clothes that blow in the soft wind. Jura is one of the ten wizard saints, I'm lucky if I even get a scratch on him. I know I need to train, I need to see how strong I have become; I am not some weakling anymore. But still… I don't like hurting a friend. To be honest… I wish it was someone else…

I stare at a clam Jura, I wait for him to make the first move but I think he is waiting for me to make the move. I lift my hand in front of me, star light burst out of the palms of my hands straight to Jura. But he creates a rock wall in front of himself, blocking my attack. I was shocked to be almost hit by a rock like pillar from my right; I raised my hand to the side just in time to block his attack. His eyes widen as he sees me holding back his huge rock pillar with just my hand.

In my other hand I summon Heavenly Hammer, swung it as hard as I could to the rock pillar and watched as the pillar crumbled into tiny pebbles. I turn to a stunned Jura and run full speed to him, clutching the hammer in my hands. He raised his hand in the air as more rock pillars come out of nowhere. I swing my hammer into each pillar crushing them all. I jump in the air and raise my hammer over my head, slamming it onto Jura to only be disappointed by him holding his arms above him trying as hard as he could to block my attack.

He knelt onto one knee and I raise the hammer to my side and swung, hitting Jura in the side which sent him flying into a far wall. This arena was even bigger than the one at the Grand Magic Game, but everything didn't seem as ancient as the arena back when I competed in the GM Games.

Jura quickly got to his feet, looking quite frustrated. He smashed his fist to the ground and the earth under me moved; a big fist made of rock immerged out of the ground under me. I dismiss Heavenly Hammer, and summon a new weapon. 'Broad Sword' was a long and sharp sword. The handle was gold and where the blade met the handle was a sliver star. The blade, a white color with yellow here and there, could cut through almost anything.

I jumped in the air and sliced the huge fist in half, making it crumble to the ground. I landed on the ground with a 'thud', creating gushes of wind. I slowly straighten my back and stare at Jura in the corner of my eye. He looked terrified, the whole cloak and mask thing doesn't help I think. I probably seemed… horrifying.

I slowly turn to him and stare at a concentrated Jura. Whatever he was going to try next seemed hard. My eyes widen when rocks of many sizes fly in front of him creating dust clouds. When the dust cleared up it revealed a huge bull made entirely out of rocks. The bull clawed at the ground and readied to jump to me, so I guess Jura can make live animals with just rocks. I dismissed Broad Sword and summoned Guardians Staff.

The green and yellow gem spun and rocks of various sizes came crashing down in front of me. If he was going to use earth magic… then so will I. It's like fighting fire with fire. When the dust cleared I showed to everyone what was in front of me. An eagle made with just rocks, and to make sure that everyone knew it could move. It cooed like a mighty eagle.

Stunned, Bewilderment, and utter Shock was written all over his face. I bet he didn't expect me to have earth magic as well. The eagle spread its wings and swung them creating wind circling to the bull. I ran to Jura and surprised him.

I dodged his fist but I then punched him in the stomach which made him couch up blood. I stepped back and kicked him in the middle of his stomach again, sending him into another wall. I looked down with tears forming in my eyes. He stumbled to his feet and glared at me. A tear left my eye as pillar after pillar came forward straight to me, I ran up each one. Raising my staff in the air I smashed it onto a pillar. But instead of just that one pillar crumbling to the ground, all the pillars cracked and fell.

I fell to the ground again and stare at Jura; he slowly walked closer to me and frowned. Huge rocks floated in mid-air and blasted to me. Rock after rock crashed down onto me, I bet Jura is smiling right now. I waited a few seconds, silently crying, and hear Chapati Rola say in the microphone, "Is 'The Masked Spirit' down for the count…" I guess Yajima, Chapati, and Makarov are the judges. Kind of like at the Grand Magic Games…

I frowned and tightened my grip on me staff, a bright light burst from the rock pile and blew them off of me. The rocks flew in different directions, and I face Jura and walk to him. He blinked a few times and before he knew it I sent him across the arena, with just a punch to the face. I ran full speed to him and surprise attacked him.

He raised his arms in front of himself to try and block my next attack, but I knew this cannot be blocked. I swung Guardians Staff straight to him, making him fly into the bull. More tears fall down my face as the bull crumbled to the ground.

I dismissed my eagle and he crumbled into pebbles to the floor. I readied myself as I watched Jura try to get out of the crumbled rock. I wish he would just stay down… the only way to force him down was this. All of the gems started to dance as I summoned all elements; I placed the staff in front of myself and watched as ice, water, fire, lightning, rock, and wind flow out of the gems and swirl above me. The ground cracked around me and rocked back and forth. The ball of all the elements only got bigger with each passing second, until it shrank into a tiny ball.

Fire, ice, water, lightning, rock, and wind burst straight for Jura. He crossed his arms in front of himself created wall after wall of stone to try and stop my attack. But the elements crashed through each one, when they finally arrived to Jura the elements surrounded him. Consuming him in many colors. There was a bright light created by this attack, and when it faded it revealed Jura rocking back and forth. I used my elements to eat at his magic power… he has nothing to use now so he can't fight me.

He finally crashed to his knees, grabbing onto the ground under him. I slowly walk up to him, my cloak fluttering in the wind. When I finally arrived in front of him I tapped my staff to the ground softly, getting his attention. He looked up at me and whispered, "Who are you…" he then fell to the ground, unable to hold his weight. Another tear left my eye as I dismissed Guardians Staff.

The crowd was speechless, I know because no one said anything. No one yelled, no one screamed, and no one cheered. Just nothing, not even the judges said anything. I looked up at Lamia Scale and see them covering their mouths and tears in their eyes. I stood there a few more seconds until I bent down and whispered, "Sorry Jura…" I then picked him up and pulled his arm over my shoulder and slowly made my way to the infirmary.

When I got to the entrance to the hall way Lyon was waiting there. Lyon grabbed Jura and put his arm over his shoulder, I let go of Jura and let Lyon take him. Lyon stared at me, confusion written on his face. I look at Jura then to Lyon, he very much reminds me of Gray. They could be twin, kind of.

"How did you beat Jura?" Lyon asked. I stared at him for a while then answered, "I'm just stronger than Jura I guess…" Lyon frowns, "But no one is stronger than Jura. I don't know how you even managed to hurt him this badly…" I stare at Lyon and whisper, "I didn't want to fight him…" I look to the ground a tear falling from my eye, this time it managed to leave the eye hole of my mask, "When Jura wakes back up… could you tell him I said…" I looked up to Jura and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

I then walk behind him, leaving behind a stunned mage.

I don't really know where I was going; I just walked down the halls for no real reason. I spotted pink hair running towards me and before I knew it I was in the strong arms of Natsu. "Man Lucy, you have gotten stronger…" I frowned and slowly took my mask off, "I didn't mean to hurt Jura that badly…" I reach my hands up and wrap my arm around his waist. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like hurting a friend…" He chuckled, "Well you won that round… but you know… since you beat up Jura without getting a scratch, they probably believe you are the one who killed Acnologia…" My eyes widen as I just realized that I hinted that I was the one who killed Acnologia. I sighed and whispered, "Well, it's true. I don't really care if they know or not…" I looked up at him and smile. His eyes widen when he see my tears, "What's wrong Lucy?" I lost the smile on my face and sniffle, "I just… feel really bad… hurting Jura…"

Natsu softly smiled and reached his hand to wipe my tears away, "You were going to have to fight someone sooner or later… and you kind of beat up Rufus without caring…" I frown, "Rufus hates me, and a matter of fact all of Sabertooth hates me…"

"Why would we hate you?" I jumped and quickly put my mask back on. I turn around and see Sting, Lector, Frosch, and Rogue. I gulp and stare at them, "Well you guys hate everyone…" Natsu said with a growl. Sting frowned, "We don't hate everyone, Natsu."

He then turned to me and asked, "You know, Sabertooth thinks you're an amazing wizard. Why don't you quit Winged Hearts and come join us?" I stuck my nose in the air and crossed my arms, "I don't know… I think Sabertooth is just too weak for me… I am going to have to decline." I say just to get on his nerves. Natsu burst out laughing while Sting frowned and crossed his arms, "Too weak?"

"I'm just trying to get on your nerve, Sting…" I whispered. He smirked and asked, "So you do want to join Sabertooth?" I frown and shake my head 'no'. "I would rather stay in Winged Hearts…" He frowned and says, "When one of us from Sabertooth battles you in a competition. And if we win then you join Sabertooth, if we lose then you stay in Winged Hearts…" I narrow my eyes and stare at Sting, "I promise to win… I also promise if I lose I will join Sabertooth…" Sting smirked.

"Let's go see who is competing next…" Natsu said. I nodded and turned my back to the group and walk away. I wave good-bye to Natsu as he walks to his side of the arena. I walked up some stairs and meet everyone in Winged Hearts waiting for Yajima to pick who will fight above one of the entrances. I walk up next to Draco and Blacksmith; everyone was leaning against the railing overlooking the fighting field. Blacksmith and Draco smile, "Great job, Spirit…"Draco whispered. "Ya you were amazing…" Blacksmith complimented. I smiled, "Thanks, guys… who is fighting next?" Blacksmith smiled as he saw Yajima walking to the center of the arena.

"I guess we will find out soon…" he whispered. Yajima dug his hand in the bowl, and picked out a name. "Draco will compete against…" My eyes widen and I turn to Draco. She smiled and said, "Don't worry about me, Spirit… I will win for you!" I smile and pat her head, "Good luck!" I hear Lilian say next to her. I watch as Draco walked down the stairs to the bottom floor. I turn back to the center of the arena and see Yajima holding an opened piece of paper, "Rogue Cheney…"

I bite my lip as Rogues name was called, I don't know if Draco will be strong enough to take him down…

Draco POV

I slowly walk in the middle of the arena, closed eyes and my arms stuffed in my sleeves. My long black braided hair swings in the wind as I walk to the center. We stop about 20 feet apart from each other; I open my bright purple eyes and glare at red ones. "Rogue Cheney… one of the twins Dragon Slayers… The Shadow Dragon Slayer... am I correct?" He slowly nodded his head. I look down and make my way in front of him. I look up at him and ask, "So you kill dragons?" He stared at me confused. I look down to the ground and whisper, "I don't like Dragon Slayers…"

"Why don't you like Dragon Slayers?" Rogue asked. I chuckle and turn my eyes into ones of dragons. I look up at him and see his eyes widen, "Because I'm a dragon. You are trained to kill my kind…"He blinked a few times, processing what I just told him. I backed away from him; I lift my arms up on either side of me.

My golden flames circled around me as I glowed. My figure slowly grows bigger and bigger, towering Rogue. The light faded from my body as I grew into my real form. Now I was the one who had to look down on everyone. I bent my head in front of myself and with my throat rumbling… I roared a mighty roar. A roar that could rival Acnologia's roar.

I straighten my neck and look down at Rogue. I soft laugh when I see his mouth open and wide eyes. I lower my head and put my face in front of his body. He was tiny; his whole body was the size of my head. His cloths and hair blew back as I exhaled though my nose. He shakily raises his hand and points to me, "Your… a-a d-dragon?" The corners of my mouth curve and I slowly nod.

I lift my head up to the sky and the spikey scales on the back of my neck glow gold as my mouth warms in golden flames. I aim my mouth to Rogue and my golden flames burst out of my mouth, since Spirit is so powerful her spirits are also powerful. Of course, I'm not as strong as Spirit but I am tough. I'm the strongest silver key; I know I can win for Winged Hearts.

I closed my mouth and waited for the dust to clear up, when it did clear up I saw the huge creator but no Rogue. I growled and lowered my head, looking around the arena for him. In the corner of my eye I saw a shadow, and then out of nowhere Rogue appeared. I raised my head and smacked him down to the ground, hitting him this time. I then slammed my claws over him so he doesn't escape.

I opened my mouth to blast him with my flames, but before I ever shot the golden fire I heard Rogue yell, "Roar of the shadow dragon" Then my mouth was filled with burning shadows. I roared in pained and lifted my claws up, releasing Rogue.

Rogue then ran up my arm onto my back. I swung my tail behind me and hit him off of my back. I growled as he clanged to my tail, still hanging onto my body. A bright light consumed me and my body shrank to its normal size and I glared at him. My mouth still burned from that last attack. I grabbed ahold of the dagger next to my hip and took it out of its holder. This dagger was made by the Spirit King. He mostly makes weapons for Spirit but he made me this dagger so I can fight in my human form. It's not as strong as Guardian Staff, that weapon is amazingly powerful, but I can still win with just this dagger. I call it Dragon Scales dagger, the handle is made from green dragon scales and the blade part is a dragon's claw sharpened into a weapon.

I smirk when Rogue yelled, "Roar of the shadow dragon" I point Dragon Scales dagger in front of me and sliced the attack in two, one half on my left side and the other on my right. I raised my dagger in the air once the shadows disappeared and sliced the air; as if I cut something the air in front of me was cut, it moved to Rogue at lightning speeds and hit him. The green surrounded him consumed him in a dark green glow. I ran to the glow and was about to hit Rogue but found him not even in the green light.

Out of know where I was hit in my side sending me into a wall, I tried to get back to my feet but before I even got up I was hit into another wall across the arena. I look up and see Rogue standing in the middle of the arena smiling at me. I glare at him while I slowly got back on my feet. I put my dagger back next to my hip, Rogue gave me a confused stare and I just smirked. I lifted my hands in front of myself and aimed them at Rogue. I then yelled

"Raging roar of the mighty golden dragon"

**{I wuv Draco, I think she is ADORABLE. Well in her human form that is. Tell me who your favorite character is and your favorite power in this story. Hehe well I hoped you liked this chapter, the next one you will see what Draco's spell will do. But shhhhhhh it must be a secret. I can't tell anyone…}**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**{Sorry if I don't update soon. Some of my aunts are coming down from Boston for 4****th**** of July and staying for a week, and I really need to focus on packing. Moving is not as fun as it may sound…Hehe anyways I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!}**

The Masked Spirit (Lucy) POV

I am beyond shocked. I am so utterly shocked I don't have words to explain how shocked I am. Draco was using one of the spells in the Kings Book. How in the world did she get her hands on this spell? She can't even read the holy book…

The sky darkened and the only thing that was glowing was Draco. Wind came from nowhere, blowing everything in its wake. Draco had her hands out in front of her, a bright golden glow flowing around them. Then, all of a sudden, gold and white flames rush out of Draco's palms. Rogue crossed his arms in front of himself, thinking he could block the spell. Oh, if he had any thoughts of defending himself he was horribly mistaken. He had absolutely no chance against this attack.

I raise my arm in front of my eyes to block out the enormous amount of light coming from Rogue as the flames surrounded him. We all heard the ear piercing scream as the sinful spell seeped in his skin. Of course this spell isn't as powerful as the one I used to kill Acnologia, but this one will only hurt the victim not kill them. The light slowly faded to reveal a cut and bruised Rogue on the ground.

"Draco from Winged Hearts… has won" Chapati yelled into the microphone. Humongous cheers came from the crowd as Draco weakly smiled. I jumped over the stone railing onto the arena and ran for Draco. I caught her in my arms just before she fell to the ground. "How did you get that spell Draco?" She softly giggled and whispered, "The Celestial King… taught me it. I haven't… really… mastered it yet. Sorry… Spirit but… I feel a bit… tired…"

I sighed as I turned around to the entrance for the hall. The spell she used won't kill her, I know because it wasn't as powerful as the ones I use. I slowly walk in the hall carrying Draco bridal style making my way to the infirmary. Even if she did win, Rogue was able to gets some hits out of her. That round was pretty short; if Draco hadn't used that spell then it would have gone for much longer.

I finally arrived at the infirmary and see Jura there awake. I look to the ground as I see all the bandages around his body. He spots me and his eyes expand, I know he may hate me but I would like to talk with him. I walk to the bed in front of him and gently set Draco on the soft comforter. I pull the blanket over her sleeping form and turn to Jura. I sit on the chair in front of Draco's bed and face him.

He flinched in pain as he pulled himself into a sitting position. I glanced around us and see no one around, Lyon must have went upstairs and left Jura here alone. "Why are you here?" Jura asked me. I point behind me to Draco and he nods his head. I look up at him and say, "I'm also here to talk with you… I know you have question for me to answer…"

He stared at me for a while and sighed. "You don't have to stay here. You might miss the battles. I know watching the games are more interesting than sitting here talking with me." I shake my head 'no', "I would like to talk with you. I don't really care for the games right now…" He had an unconvinced look in his eyes, but I know he desperately wanted to get some answers out of me. And I think I know the first question he wants to ask…

"There have been rumors going around Fiore that you were the one who killed Acnologia…" He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is it true?" I knew he would ask that. Everyone was asking the same question. It's just I'm scare if I tell everyone the truth then they might not believe me when I take my mask off. I was so weak back then and now I am as powerful as the Celestial Spirit King, maybe even stronger. But I also know I can't keep it a secret for much longer. Every one has the right to know the truth…

I slowly look down and wait a few moments before I answered, "That's correct…" I glance up at him and see him calmly staring at me. "I thought so…" He whispered. I gently laugh and look up at him. "It makes sense now… you know I'm not easily defeated." I shrug my shoulders and cross my arms, waiting for him to ask another question.

"Now that I know how powerful you are…" His eyes turned serious, "Who are you?" I stand up and look down to him, "That is classified." He narrowed his eyes and glared at me, "You keep your identity hidden so protectively. You are bound to reveal it sooner or later." I glare at him and raise my voice, "I know everyone wants to see what is under my mask. But it will be unlocked when the time comes."

"And when are you planning on doing that?" Jura asked with a smirk. I open my mouth but found no words. I don't know when that is, I haven't put much thought into it… I was planning on showing my face when I mastered all the spells in the Kings Book. But I don't know when that really is, it could be any time. The only way to show the world that I am still alive is right now. In the Training Games…

I lower my head, "I don't know…" His eyes widen and he stares at me confused. "You don't know what?" Someone asked beside me. I turn to me right and see Sherry standing a few feet away from me. "Nothing…" I whispered. She looks at me questioningly but shrugs it away. "You are the Masked Spirit, right?" I nod my head 'yes'.

"Lyon said he saw you in the hall hugging Natsu… is that true?" Sherry asked. I swallowed and looked back at a very confused Jura. "Yes that's correct…" Jura turned from confused to entirely shock. "That is very much of a surprise… I thought Natsu only loved one person…" Sherry said with her head down. Jura's eyes sadden and he also lowered his head.

"I thought he only loves Lucy…" She whispered. "I guess he finally moved on…" I started to fumble with my fingers. If only they knew…

"Lucy was in Fairy Tail, correct?" I asked, trying to sound like I just heard of her. Jura looked up and sadly smiled, "Yes that's true…" He looked down and lifted his hand to wipe his tears, "Fairy Tail… just hasn't been the same without her… we never.. see them anymore…" I was surprised to see Jura crying. I turn to Sherry and see her moist cheeks covered in tears.

"It was a week before she was killed that we found out she had passed away… so we visited Fairy Tail to see how they were doing…" She looked down with even more tears falling from her face. "We got there to find the whole guild bawling, we couldn't help but cry as well…" She looked up at me and softly smiled, "Lamia Scales, Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail made a big funeral for her. I think Fairy Tail did a private funeral a few weeks before the big one, though. We of course didn't mind…" She covers her eyes with her hands, "Lyon always looks lonely, he never sees Gray anymore. He cry's because he misses his brother."

My eyes fill with tears; I never knew I affected other guilds as well. I guess I should have known; everyone seemed surprised to see Fairy Tail in the competitions. Sherry stares at me, "I miss Lucy…" I hiccup and look down. "Though I always thought I hated her. But once I lose something I love deep in my heart, I want that love back…" A single tear left my eye. I tried as hard as I could to keep my cries in my throat. But I know I would lose soon.

I glance out the window and see the sun almost hitting the horizon. I look up and sniffle, "I better get going…" I then quickly walk out the doors. I really need to clear my mind right now. I look down, letting my tears fall freely. I slowly walk out of the quiet arena; I think the games are over now because the stadium was empty. I missed the competitions I guess…

I walk down the streets of Hargeon, not really knowing where to go. I felt all the horrified eyes on me; I know people are scared of me. But do they really have to shut their windows and run inside. I sighed and let my legs take me where ever they wanted. I look up and see the beach in front of me; I smile and walk up to the shore line. I gazed at the beautiful sunset that was in full bloom. The whole sky was red and pink reminding me of Natsu.

"Masked Spirit?" Someone asked behind me. I look over my shoulder and see Chelia Blending. I look down and turn back to the ocean. She walks beside me and stares up at me. "You don't like company?" She asked, I look down at her and shake my head 'no'. "You may stay here if you would like. I don't mind." She smiles and looks out at the sunset.

"You're interesting…" She said, I laugh and look at the sunset as well. "You have love in your life, right?" I was surprised to be asked that. I look down at her and see her staring at me. "Of course I have love in my life…" She frowned and shook her head 'no'. "No, what I meant is do you have someone to love in your life?"

I smiled and nod my head, "Yes I have someone to love in my life…" She smiles and looks out at the sea, "What is he to you?" I look out at the ocean and softly grin.

"He is like my sunset…"

**{Hehe hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was short, I was busy so I wanted to finish it before 4th of July. Well I guess I will give you this chapter on the 4****th**** of July. Please tell me how you like the story so far. And don't forget to review!} :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**{YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! This next chapter will be a fun chapter… maybe some sad parts but I hope you enjoy it anyways!} :D**

Natsu POV

The training games finished fast today. These competitions are like the Grand Magic Games. Only for training purposes.

After Draco and Rogues fight the next contestants were Erza and Hibiki, Erza of course won that round. The last battle was Jenny and Lyons fight, Lyon won that one. I don't know what we are going to do tomorrow, but I am not looking forward training with Erza. If she makes me dress in that dumb dragon costume again I will possibly die, just fall to the ground and die there…

"Hey dragon- breathe! Where's Luc… Masked Spirit at?" Gray asked, I shrug my shoulder and mess with the empty glass in front of me. My elbow on the table with my head rested in my hand, I have also been worried about Lucy… I don't know where she went. I know she dropped Draco off at the infirmary and never came back to watch the games. Something happened while she visited the infirmary…

"I would like to see Lucy again, even if I did see her a few hours ago…" Erza said with a piece of cake in her hands. We were in this diner by the water; I think the name was Golden Bay or something like that. Fairy Tail decided to come here once the games were over for the day. Winged Hearts were here too.

I look out the window next to me and see another stunning sunset. I calm down and smile softly, I don't know why but sunsets seem to always cool me down a bit. I glance in the corner of my eye and see a half-naked Gray. I groan and turn to him throwing my hollow glass at his bare chest. "Put your shirt back on ice- brain…" He glares at me and stands up, "That doesn't give you the reason to through a glass at me. I could have died!" I stand up and growl at him, "You wouldn't have died, idiot.", "Yes I could have, smart ass.", "How in the world could it have killed you? It's just a dumb piece of glass.", "It could have broken into tiny pieces and stab my in…"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked with a glare. We gulp and quickly shake our heads 'no'. She smiles and pops a piece of cake into her mouth. We sigh and sit back in our seats. I was about to ask for another glass but the doors to the diner burst open. I smile thinking its Lucy but when I turn to the doors I was surprised to see the members of Oracion Seis and Legion Corps.

"Hello Fairy Tail…" Byro said to the quiet room. There was a moment of silence, I couldn't believe my eyes. Is that really Oracion Sies, and was that Legion Corps? "Are you sure we are in the right place?" Angel asked Midnight, he shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "What are you doing here?" Gramps asked. Dan smiled and crossed his arms in front of himself, "To join the Training Games of course!"

Our eyes widen. "Well the games started today, you kind of missed the competitions…" Lisanna said. Cobra (Erik) shook his head, "We can still join the games. We talked to Yajima and Chapati and they let us surprise everyone tomorrow when they see us in the games. Something about how it's good for the money…"

"But why are you joining the games?" I asked them. Coco grinned and jumped up and down, "We got a break from looking for the pieces of the clock for a while. So we decided to look for you guys and found you in these games. Oracion Seis seemed to be out of jail and came with us to join the games too. They say they have a change of heart so they are alloyed in the competitions!"

"Fairy Tail led us down the right path the last time we saw you." Racer said with a smile. "Umm… who are you?" Lilian asked the people by the door. Everyone turned to Winged Hearts forgetting they were ever there. "And who are you?" Mary Hughes asked with a raised eye brow. "Lilian, I think these are people Fairy Tail knew in the past…" Cole said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sure sounds like it…" Malinda said lifting her leg over the other. Blacksmith stood up and walked in front of Byro holding his hand out in front of him, "Hello, my name is Blacksmith Hawkins a member of Winged Hearts. Over there is Lilian and Cole Collins and Malinda Orlando. We have two more members in the small guild that are not here right now. It's nice to meet you"

Byro smiled and shook his hand, "My name is Byro Cracy and I am the leader of Legion Corps. In my small guild I have Dan Straight, Coco, Sugarboy, Mary Hughes, and Samuel. And it's a pleasure meeting you" Byro said while pointing to each of his guild members. Blacksmith turned to Midnight and held out his hand, Midnight smiled softly and shook his hand, "Hello my name is Midnight and I am a part of Oracion Seis. My other members are Angel, Cobra, Racer, and Erigor or the Grim Reaper. It's nice to meet you" Blacksmith smiled and looked at the guild members.

"So you guys changed, huh?" Gray said while standing up and walking to Oracion Seis. Cobra nodded his head, "Sorry about that clock thing… we weren't really thinking back then…" I stood up and walked in front of Cobra, patting his shoulder. "The past is the past. We forgive you guys." He smiled and said, "Thank you Natsu…"

"Natsu…" I look down and see Coco with confusion in her eyes. I raise an eye brow and ask, "Ya Coco. What is it?" She looked around and I glance at the rest of Legion Corps seeing that they were staring at me. Coco looked back to me and asked, "Where's Lucy?"

My eyes widen at her question. I look to Oracion Seis and see them with questioning looks as well. I guess they don't know… I don't know if I should tell them the truth. The best is for them to know what everyone in Fiore knows.

"Lucy… died a year ago…" I said with my head down. Coco's eyes widen staring at me with disbelief, "What?" I look up at her with sadden eyes, "Sorry Coco…" Her eyes form tears while putting her hands over her mouth. "That can't be possible…" She whispered. I look at Oracion Seis and Legion Corps and see their eyes widened. My eyes form tears as I remembered the day I thought I lost Lucy, "She was killed… on a mission…"

"That can't be true…" Dan said while tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry Dan…" I whispered. He hiccupped and stared in space; he grabbed for a nearby chair and sat down processing what he was just told. Mary Hughes sniffled with tears pouring down her face, "But I came here to see her…" Coco whispered while she fell to her knees. My heart broke to see the tears I caused, what a horrible lie I told…

The room once again flooded with silence. Blacksmith stared at Midnight to see him looking down in sorrow; Mary Hughes had her head facing the ground, crying silently. Byro stared at nothing still shocked and Angel had a few tears running down her face. I lifted my hand up to my face to wipe the tears that threatened to fall. Cobra put his hand on my shoulder and sadly smiled.

"What's going on here?" Everyone lifted up their heads to where the voice came from. I sadly smiled when I saw 'The Masked Spirit' and Draco holding hands in the door way of the diner. She let go of Draco's hand and walked to a bawling Coco who was still on her knees, her eyes were covered by her hands. She looked up to me and saw the tears in my eyes, getting the hint I told them she supposedly died…

Lucy bent down and grabbed Coco, holding her in her arms. Coco lifted her arms up and wrapped them behind her back, crying on her shoulder. Thinking she lost Lucy when she was really in her arms.

The Masked Spirit POV

I silently walk to my cabin with Winged Hearts. I just told them I promised to move to Sabertooth if I lost to one of their members. Cole of course said I have nothing to worry about; I am tough enough to fight them with a blindfold on. And he is true…

"I don't know why they think they ever have a chance against you." Lilian said with a smirk. "Spirit, I know you will most defiantly win against them." I smile at Draco and rub her head, messing her long black hair up. "I will train extra hard then!" I said with a giggle.

We finally arrive at the cabin and I unlock the door. I turn on the lights and my eyes widen to see Jura in the middle of the room. "What are you doing here Jura?" I ask him. He walked up to me with a serious expression to only be blocked by Blacksmith. "Why are you here…" Blacksmith asked with a threatening voice. Jura narrowed his eyes and he looked over Blacksmith's shoulder to stare at me, "Something about you is off…" Malinda walked next to me and glared at Jura, "You have no right to be here…"

"I have every right to be here." Jura said to Malinda. "This isn't your cabin, Sir. I demand you leave immediately…" Draco said in a low voice, Jura glared at her and replied, "I don't take orders from kids…" Lilian stomped next to Jura and grabbed his ear throwing him out the door, literally. "Lilian, _you_ have no right to just throw him out a door." Draco yelled at Lilian. "I'm glad she did. He was getting on my nerves…" Cole said while crossing his arms. "He is just jealous…" Lilian said with a smirk.

"Of what?" I asked Lilian. She grinned and pointed to me, "He is obviously jealous of you. Your soooooooo much stronger than him!" I laugh and walk to my bed, taking off my masked and untying the cloak from my body. "I don't think he is jealous, Lilian. He just wants to know what's behind my mask…" I look back behind me and see them with saddened eyes and Draco quizzically staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask them. Blacksmith smiles sadly, tears forming in his eyes. "You need to tell everyone you're still alive. Their suffering without you… Lucy." My eyes widen at his sudden remark. I bow my head and nod in understanding, "I know…" Malinda walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "We will be there with you 100% of the way. Don't be scared… they need to know the truth…" I look up at her and smile gloomily.

"Thank you…"

In the morning…

I was woken up by someone shaking me, "Spirit… it's time to wake up…" I rub my eyes and sit up out of bed. "Good morning Spirit!" Draco said next to me. I smiled and hugged her. She giggled and wrapped her small arms behind me. I always do this to her whenever she wakes me up, somewhat of a habit I guess. I let go of her tiny body and stand up, stretching my sore limbs and I slowly walk to the front of my bed. Draco following me like a little puppy.

I walk to the door and see everyone already training hard. I smiled and stroll to the side of the cabin where a medium sized rock stood. Tall enough for me to sit on. I sit down onto it and Draco takes a seat down on the dry grass in front of me. She still wore her pajamas; everyone was really. Draco wore a golden tank top and dark gray shorts with gold dragon slippers, in her hands were Plue. Cole just wore long navy blue pajama pants; Lilian wore a dark green bra and long dark purple pajama pants. Malinda wore a short red pajama dress; Blacksmith wore a black sleeveless baggy top with simple gray pajama pants. And I wore a pink sort sleeved shirt with gray shorts that end at my knees.

I summon Kings Book and open it, Draco staring at me in interest. I glance up at her and say calmly, "That spell you used yesterday…" She nodded and I looked back to the book, "I want you to never use it again… it's too dangerous." Her eyes widened but she nods in understanding. "I only did that spell for you… and even if I could use the spell I don't think I could ever master it." I laugh and look up at her, "Draco, you know you didn't have to do that because of me. I'm already proud of you." She blushed and giggled, "Thanks Spirit…"

I look back down to my book and start to read the next spell. The spell that was around the island I trained at helped me master these spells faster and since I don't have the spell helping me, it will take longer and harder for me to master the Kings Book. Even if I only have a few more spells to master, it will take a few more days…

For my training all I do is read my book, slowly mastering the spells one by one. I sigh as I finished mastering a spell in my mind; I stand up and face the trees in front of me. Draco jumps up and takes a few steps back, knowing I was about to test the spell. I breathe slowly and close my eyes, concentrating on my surroundings. Wind starts to come from nowhere moving my hair wildly; rocks and twigs float in midair. Like gravity failed to pull them down to the ground. I slightly lift my arms to either side of me, once I was at the perfect amount of magic power my eyes burst open. I then yell, "Grand spell of the Guardian Angel…." I straighten my arms to my side as two pairs of wings glow behind me. A hallow formed above my head as I finish the spell. "Wing outbreak."

Major amounts of magic energy burst from my body as I turn my body to slice through the forest. Tree after tree were cut from the moist soil, falling to the ground. Once the spell finished and my wings and hallow faded into the wind, I smiled. Noting that I was hardly out of breath and magic. I observed the hurt forest and summon Guardians Staff, the green and yellow gem spun and the greenery slowly grew back to life. Soon the woods were back to normal…

I turn back to Winged Hearts to only see them with wide smiles; Lilian clapped he hands together and jumped up and down. "With you in Winged Hearts I know we will win the Training Games. For sure!" My face slowly turns to a shade of red from her praise. It took me a few hours to just master one spell, good thing these games take a week. And today was the second day, I only have about two or three spells to master.

"Spirit, we should get dressed and head for the stadium…" Draco said while looking up at me. I nodded and made my way back into the cabin to get dressed back into my normal cloak and mask.

"Second day… I think I remember them saying something about how they tell the rules and plan the second day…" Cole said once we arrived at our assigned entrance to the middle of the stadium. "That's true… I wonder why the second day…" Blacksmith wondered, "It's because the first day is only for ranking, the second day is just for competitions." Draco explained.

"And for the rest of the week it will take longer to finish the games, more competitions I guess." Malinda said. "Hey I have a question…" Lilian said, we all turned to her and raised an eye brow. "Legion Corps and Oracion Seis weren't ranked yesterday. What will happen to them?" Our eyes widened at her question, we all didn't know. "My guess is they don't have any points and are at the bottom…" I said. Everyone nodded in approval, thinking that was a reasonable answer.

"Good morning everyone…" We all turned to the entrance once we heard Chapiti's voice. "I am going to be your commentator Chapati Lola, and next to me I have the greatest honor of being next to, one of the former members of the Magic Council Mr. Yajima. Next to him is our honored guest commentator we have invited to be here today is Makarov Dreyer. Master of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail." The crowd cheered and yelled, shaking the whole arena.

"As some of you may know the Training Game are a little different than the Grand Magic Games. Both shares similar qualities. Yesterday we showed you who is first and last, today we will be focused on how well you all have been training. You will be ranked throughout the week, so please don't worry about that. Today is when it really starts…" Chapati yelled into the microphone, making the whole arena burst in cheers. I guess it really does start today; it seems like more people in the stadium. About ten times more…

"I will announce the ranking for today's contestants. Yesterday we had only five guilds, today we have seven guilds in the Training Games." The whole stadium fell silent and gasped, wondering what these two new guilds were. "Two guilds came to me yesterday and asked to be in the games, I told them they can join as long as they are ranked lowest in these games. It is only fair if they are ranked to the bottom since they really have no points. They agreed and are now in the games." The arena once again burst in roars.

"I will start with the lowest ranked guild but very cheerful guild, Legion Corps in 7th place…" The ring fell silent once again. Coco, Dan, Byro, Sugarboy, Mary Hughes, and Samuel walked out from their entrance, waving and softly smiling. The crowds erupted in shrieks and shouts. I stared at Legion Corps; they looked like they hardly had any sleep. I don't blame them, what happened yesterday would shock me into not sleeping at all, too.

"In 6th place we have a guild that have changed their ways, and are now a guild of peace. I present… Oracion Seis…" The stadium gasped as Midnight, Angel, Racer, Grim Reaper, and Cobra walked out of one of the entrances. "I know what everyone of you may think, but Oracion Seis has promised me they have changed and are not a dark guild anymore. Meaning they are allowed in the games" The arena slowly cheered and soon burst with yells and howls.

"In 5th place we have a group a strong mages, a group of very unique mages. I present… Lamia Scale…" The stadium burst with cheers as Lyon, Sherry, Jura, Yuka, Chelia, and Toby walked out. Jura with a bandaged head. "In 4th place we have a lively bunch that will make you smile no matter what. We present… Blue Pegasus…" The crowd cheered and yelled as Hibiki, Eve, Ichiya, Ren, and Jenny walked out of their entrance. All grinned and waved to the crowds.

"In 3rd place we have a guild that once was the strongest guild in Foire, will they get their title back or will this new guild be the new strongest guild? I present… Sabertooth…"The crowd burst even louder, shaking the walling back and forth. Minerva, Sting, Orga, Rogue, and Rufus walked out. Some were smiling others had a serious face… Minerva…

"In 2nd place we have the strongest guild in Foire. A few years ago they got their title back as most powerful guild in Foire. Will this title be stolen from them this year? We present… Fairy Tail…" The crowd was shocked for a second, thinking Fairy Tail would be first. Erza, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, and Gray walked out with their fists in the air. I smiled as I saw them wandering outside, smiling like dorks. I really do miss Fairy Tail…

"In 1st place we have a small guild. Yet their guild tops the ranks. This guild is full of secrets waiting to be revealed. Will this mysterious masked mage help beat Fairy Tail and claim to be the strongest guild? I present… Winged Hearts…" I was the first one to meet the bright light when we walked out of our entrance. The crowd stared wide eyes at us, still surprised to see us I guess. We all walked to the middle of the arena where everyone was at. Every guild eyeing us as we got to the middle, most eyes were on me… of course. Well, all of them except for Fairy Tail; they were smiling and giving us thumbs up.

"Alright sweeties, I will be the one who will be telling you our plan..." Master Bob said as he skipped to the middle. "I will also be explaining the rules and observing the competitions for any suspicious activity." She said in a joyful tone. "These competitions will be simple…" Bob said as a lacrima glowed in front of us. "As you can see on the lacrima the first day seems shorter than today. Well we have more things planned for you today and the rest of the games, which will take longer."

"For today and for the rest of the week we will have one competition where each guild choses a member to participate in a competition. In the next competition will be all members competing in one game. Then we will have four to five fights, depending on the time we have left. Once we get to each round I will explain more." Bob explained with a thrilled voice.

"In our first round each team will pick a member to compete. This game we call 'Nightmare'. I will tell you more once you have chosen your competitor." All the teams gathered together and huddled. I turn to Winged Hearts and see them all pointing to Blacksmith. I nodded in approval; Blacksmith smirked and walked to the front. One at a time each guild chooses a member. Blue Pegasus picked Hibiki, Lamia Scale picked Sherry, Legion Corps picked Mary Hughes, Oracion Seis picked Angel, Sabertooth picked Rufus, and Fairy Tail picked Natsu.

"All right sweeties the rest of your guild can go back to your seats…" We walked back to the top of the stair case and watched as Bob wrote down who would go next. "Okay, I have written down the order you will be doing this competition. With this game we will look into your greatest nightmare with this device over here." Bob pointed to an arm chair made of metal, on the head rest where two purple rods. Each rod would be on either side of your face when you sat in the chair.

"You will be in that nightmare and you must finish your nightmare before the clock stops. When the timer stops and you haven't finish your nightmare you earn no points, when you finish in the time allotted you win ten points." Bob then turn his lacrima to show everyone, up first was Mary Hughes. Then Rufus, then Blacksmith, Angel, Sherry, Hibiki, and last was Natsu.

"Mary Hughes, you will be the first one up. Please come over here and sit in this chair." Bob told Mary Hughes, she walked over and sat down in the chair. "You will have 10 minutes to wake up from your nightmare. Good luck." Bob said, then the chair's arm rest opened and two curved bars strapped her wrists down to the chair. Bob held up a glass with yellow liquid to her mouth and said, "Drink this up dearie; this will make you fall to sleep." He tilted the cup and poured it down her throat, she swallow and waited a few seconds. The purple rods zapped and she fell to sleep.

Bob turned to the audience and said, "We can view her nightmare on the lacrimas." Then the screens around the arena blackened and glowed of Mary Hughes and a jack-in-the-box. The bar that attached next to the box started to turn on its own, making the box sing with music. Mary Hughes eyes widened as she took a step back, but the box only scooted closer. As the tune closed to an end Mary Hughes eyes filled with tears. The boxes music stopped but nothing came out.

After a few seconds the box burst open, scaring everyone in the crowd. Out came a clowns face and Mary Hughes screamed as tears fell from her face. She turned around and ran, but the box hopped after her. The clown's laughter rang through the arena as it chased after Mary Hughes. After a while Mary Hughes stopped and bent down; when she straightened her back she revealed a wooden bat. She turned and smacked the clowns face, making it topple over. She lifts one foot over his face, preventing the clown to get up. She then rapidity smashed the bat against its jaw, cheek and head. Soon the box was broken into pieces and the clown was beaten up.

Mary Hughes gasped as she woke up from her nightmare. She stared wide eyes at the crowd; she then turned to Bob who was smiling, "You did it girly; you made it without wasting time. You just won your team ten points." The audience sang with cheers and screams. The bars around Mary Hughes wristed opened and she stood up with a small smile, proud of herself. "You can go back to your group honey." Bob said happily.

"Alright Rufus, can you come over here and take this seat?" Rufus walked up to the chair and sat down. The metal bars wrapped around his wrists and Bob walked over with the glass of yellow liquid. He drank it and after a few seconds the purple bars zapped, forcing him to fall asleep. "Let's see what Rufus's nightmare is…" Bob said as he turned around.

The screens blackened and turned to Rufus with a very weird outfit. He had on a purple skirt with navy blue lace leggings. He had on a stripped green and orange bottom up shirt. He wore a red glove on one hand and the other a white one. On his head he wore a princess tiara and yellow knee high boots. The whole outfit was horrible, he looked ridiculous.

The stadium burst with laughter as they saw Rufus in such an outrageous outfit. It was like a rainbow barfed on him. Rufus looked down and his eyes widened, he gasped as he held a hand to his mouth. Tears poured down his face as he screamed and ran nowhere. He kept yelling, "Get me out of this thing", "Get it off of me", "I want it off" which made the audience scream even louder.

He fell to his knees and grabbed the ground; he then clutched his tiara and snapped it in half. Then he tore his gloves off and ripped his boots off. He shakily stood up and looked down at his attire. He shook his head as he covered his eyes with his hands. He then whispered, "Nothing can help this outfit… what horrible fashion I have on…"

The timer buzzed and Rufus woke up. The whole crowd had tears in their eyes as they laughed. Rufus shakily looked down and sighed, seeing normal cloths on. The metal around his wrists opened and Bob walked up with a disappointed look, "Sorry son, but you don't get any points. Maybe next time." Rufus shakily stood up and walked to Sabertooth. Every member but Minerva was cracking up, she just smirked at him.

"Okay, up next is Blacksmith. Please come and sit in this chair here." The arena fell silent as Blacksmith walked to the chair. He turned around and bent down in the metal chair. He crossed his leg over the other as he smirked, the metal bars clanked as it wrapped around his wrists. Bob walked up to him with the glass of yellow juice, "Open up dearie." Blacksmith open his mouth and the he drank the yellow liquid. Seconds later the purple bar zapped and he fell to sleep. Bob turned around and everyone focused on the screens as it turned black, but stayed that way. I narrowed my eyes wondering what was going on with the screens.

I look back down in the arena and see Blacksmith smiling with his eyes open. He couldn't have… that can't be possible… did he teleported out of his nightmare?

Bob groaned and frowned, frustrated. He turned back to Blacksmith to see him awake. Bob's eyes widened as he gasped, Blacksmith frowned and glared at Bob. "Can I get out of these now…" He then giggled the metal around his wrists, indicating he wants out. The crowd turned their attention from the screen back to Blacksmith to see him wide awake. All the guilds gasp to see his eyes open, he was asleep a second ago and now fully awake.

"How are you awake so soon?" Bob asked with a shaky finger pointed to him. Blacksmith rolled his eyes and disappeared, he then appeared in front of the chair. "I simply used my magic. You never said we couldn't use our powers." Blacksmith said as he stared at Bob in the corner of his eye. "But how can you even use magic while you're asleep? That's impossible…" Bob asked with wide eyes. Blacksmith smirked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "That, I guess, will be a secret…" He then turned away and started to walk towards us.

We all lifted our hands in the air and gave him the thumbs up, saying he did a good job. He then smiled and disappeared to only reappear next to me. "Amazing job Blacksmith. That was fantastic, you have gotten stronger." I said as I turned my head to him. I smiled and patted my head, "Not as strong as you, I know that…" I roll my eyes and turn back to the competition.

Bob and the guild members still stared wide eyed at us, thinking if just one mage was this strong. The others must be strong, maybe even stronger… Master Bob blinked a few times and turned his attention back to the constants. "Okay, let's start this game again. It looks like Angel will be up next. Please step this way and sit in this chair here." Angel walked over and sat on the cold metal. The metal bar wrapped around her wrist and Bob walked over with the glass of yellow liquid.

She swallowed the juice and waited for a bit, when the purple rods zapped she fell to sleep. Bob turned to the lacrima screens and they blackened, to only reappear with a flashback of when Angel was little. She was a little girl, but a younger girl sat behind her.

Angel had her hands up and she said "Don't hurt Yukino… You will have to go through me…" Two older men then walked in the picture. Both wearing a mast… they must be Zeref's follower. This was the flashback when Angel was captured… But the thing that surprised everyone was Yukino behind her…. They very much look like sisters, twin even…

I gasped as my eyes widened when I figured it out. Yukino was telling me about her sister when we were in jail, Sorano. Could Angel be Sorano, Yukino's lost sister. It makes sense; Angel was in the in Tower of Heaven. She was captured by Zeref's minions.

Everyone gasped as they realized the two were sisters. Sabertooth was most shocked by this; I would think they knew she had a long lost sister. But here she was, right in front of us all this time.

"Get the girls; they are wasting our time…" One follower said. The other nodded and stepped closer to Angel and Yukino. Angel turned around to Yukino and grabbed her shoulders, "You need to run. Get as far away from here, Yukino." Yukino shook her head wildly, "I don't want to leave you." Angel smiled sadly and pushed Yukino a little, "You have a life to live, Sister. You must live life to the fullest without me. I don't want you to get hurt…"

Yukino then yelled, "I will never leave you, Sorano. I love you." Angel grabbed Yukino's wrist and ran away from the men. "Go after those two, NOW." Angel turned a few times and stopped, "Hide here…" Yukino shook her head, "No…" Angel glared at Yukino and pointed to the barrel, "Yukino, you must hide in here. Stop acting like a spoiled brat…" Yukino then grabbed her in a hug and rapidity shaking her head in her stomach, "I don't want to leave you, you can hide with me…" Angel patted her head and whispered, "This barrel is too small for two people to hide in. I will distract those men and you can hide in safety."

Yukino sniffed and looked up at her, "You can hide somewhere else, right?" Angel paused for a second then slowly she nodded her head. Yukino smiled and hugged her once again, "After this is over, we can live together. Even without our parents." Angel nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

Angel then helped Yukino in the barrel and held the top open to look inside, "Good-bye Yukino… I love you…" She then kiss Yukino's forehead and closed the lead. "Over here…" A voice rang through the air. Angel gasped as one of the men grabbed her arm, "Finally got ya…"

Angel tugged at her arm, but the men only tightened his grip. She looked back at the barrel to see Yukino peeking out of the top with wide eyes. Angel's eyes then started to form tears; she sniffled and looked down letting a tear fall.

"Sorry Yukino... I will miss you…"

She then gasped as she woke up from her dream. She breathed heavily when the timer buzzed. She made it just in time. She looked back to Master Bob to see him with wide saddened eyes; she looked down as the rods around her wristed opened. She shakily got up and wiped her tears from her eyes.

I turned around and ran for the stair case; I needed to talk with Angel. Even if I miss the competition, she needs to know that Yukino is alright. I finally got to the hall way when I spotted Angel sitting against a wall. I walked up to her and she looked up at me, tears pouring down her face. I smiled sadly and bent down in front of her, "I have met Yukino… and she told me about you…"

Angel's eyes widened and more tears fell from her face, "You've met her?" I nodded my head. Angel smiled and she asked franticly, "Where is she? Is she okay? How do you know her? Can I see her again? Wh…" I raised a finger to her mouth and she stopped talking, "I know you have a lot of questions, but I can and can't answer some. If that's okay, I can tell you as much as I know…"

She nodded her head and I sat down on the ground. "Yukino was in the Grand Magic Games about two or three years ago. She was a guild member of Sabertooth, but when she lost a round she was kicked out of the guild…" Angel's eyes widened, "There is a guild here named Sabertooth… is that the guild she joined?" I nodded my head 'yes'. "I know her when I participated the same year she did… She told me you were the only one she loves and that she misses you... I don't know where she is right now but everyone is watching these games… she might even be one of those people…" Angel smiled and she got back to her feet. "Are you saying I will see Yukino soon?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I stood up. "I don't know if she will come, but there is a great possibility she will…" Angel smiled with tears of joy falling from her face; she grabbed me in a hug and whispered, "Thank you…" I smiled and patted her back, "I'll help you find her…" She sniffled and nodded her head, "I would appreciate that…"

I walked back up to the second floor where everyone from Winged Hearts was, "Did I miss anything?" Draco turned around and pointed to the arena, "You missed Sherry's and Hibiki seems about done…" I looked at the clock and it read 0 seconds, the buzzer rang and Hibiki woke up. I walk to the stone railing and lean against it, "So Natsu is the last one…" Cole nodded and rests his hands on the railing, "How is Angel?" I look at him and turn back to the arena, "She is fine, she seems happier now that she knows Yukino is safe."

Cole smiled and nodded his head and turned back to the arena where Bob said, "Hello dearie Natsu, you are the last to do the 'Nightmare'. Please sit in this chair." Natsu walked to the chair and sat down. I think I already know what his nightmare is, trains of course.

Bob walked up with the liquid in his hands and said, "Please drink this Natsu…" Natsu swallowed and waited. After a few seconds the two purple rods zapped and he fell to sleep. Bob turned around and smiled, "Let's see what Natsu's greatest nightmare is." The screens around the ring blackened and turned to Natsu in a huge room filled with vines. I narrowed my eyes, knowing the place somehow.

Natsu growled as he looked up at something, or someone. The screen turned to a tall figure with red eyes and dark green hair, and that was when I realized…

Trains weren't Natsu greatest nightmare…

**{Woe that was a long chapter. Makes up for the long wait though. Hope you liked it; tell me how you like the story so far. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. I just got my braces and I'm sick and my aunts are here and I need to go school shopped… ya and a lot is happening… I wanted to write this chapter soon as possible so I hope you don't mind. Anyways tell me if you liked this chapter and please review!}**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**{The second day continues, I am sOoOooooOOoOooo glad that you guys like this story. You might alright have a hint what Natsu's greatest nightmare is… ya it's going to be sad. But I hope you like it anyways, Enjoy!} :D**

The Masked Spirit POV

I raised my hand to the mouth of my mask. I can't believe my eyes, if that's who I think it is then that man is Curtis Grant. Natsu's greatest nightmare… was the day I died…

Curtis smirked at Natsu and said in a low voice, "What a pity, you come here to save this little girl. To only be stopped by me! Well let me tell you, once I'm done with her she will disappear from this world. Never to be seen again."

Natsu growled again and watched as Curtis ignored him, "I plan on sacrificing her blood to the demons of hell. These green vines will eat at her blood, turning red in the process. Once the vines are done eating at her blood, that's when she will vanish." Natsu glared at Curtis but the demon just shrugged it away.

The ground under Natsu glowed, and after a few seconds I realized Curtis paralyzed Natsu in place. Curtis turned around and faced the stair case, and at the top of it was… me. One by one Curtis walked up each step, when he finally arrived at the top Happy blocked him, Curtis glared at the blue cat and groaned. Happy's shaky body was picked up by Curtis's pale hand and threw him against the far wall, like he was nothing. Happy fell to the floor with a thud and a moan. Tears were falling down his tiny blue face as he tried to get up but failed to lift his own weight.

Curtis turned to me and smirked as he lifted his hand, his index finger glowed as he swung. I gasped as I watched my stomach burst open; Draco wrapped her arms around me as she bawled in my stomach. Tears poured down from my eyes as I watched the pain on my face, the painful scream filling the arena. I turned to the other guilds to see them watching with tears running down their faces.

Sherry covered her mouth as she cried uncontrollably, Erza stared at the screen with tears falling from her face, all of Fairy Tail watched this moment for the first time with tears pouring down from their eyes. Coco, Mary Hughes, and Dan held each other as they watched with tears in their eyes. Hibiki, Eve, and Ren stared wide eyed at the screen tears falling from their faces. Even Sabertooth cried as they watched.

Curtis chuckled when I stopped screaming, he watched in amusement as my tears fell from my limb body, the blood running down my frame to the vines. My whole lower half was covered in my own blood; dropping in piles on the floor.

The screen turned to Natsu who had tears pouring down his moist cheeks. He stared wide eyed at my motionless body; Happy's sob's filled the air as he watched my wounded form. Curtis turned around when he heard Natsu's huge roar, then without warning. Natsu screamed at Curtis, "HOW DARE YOU."

The screen burst with Natsu's red flames, blocking anyone to see what happened next. After a while the flames faded and the lacrimas turned back to Natsu but in front of him was a lifeless Curtis. Natsu turned back to the stair case and ran towards my body; my figure lay still on the floor. He hiccupped as he made it to me, tears streaming down his face like a river. He whispered, "Sorry…" as he bent down next to me, he grabbed me and pulled me to his lap.

"Natsu ...the spell…we were too.. late" I whispered painfully. My hands started to gradually fade away.

"No Lucy, don't say that!" Natsu franticly yelled, but my feet and legs began to slowly disappear.

"I'm.. sorry... Natsu" I said softly "No Lucy... you can't go" Natsu said, putting his forehead on mine. I blinked a few times, my body slowly fading in the air. I took a deep breath as I said my last words to Natsu…

"Your one.. of... a kind.. Natsu…" That's when, bit by bit I vanished. I stared wide eyed at the screen; slowly my knees gave in as I fell to the ground. Cole and Lilian grabbed me as tears poured from their eyes. I hiccupped and turned back to the screen to see Natsu gabbing at the air where I once was.

He gasped when he realized I was gone. Shaking uncontrollably, tears began to slide nonstop down his red cheeks as he screamed

"Please don't leave me"

He gasped as he woke up from his horrifying nightmare, tears gliding down his face as he stared wide eyed at the ground. The buzzer rang indicating he made it just in time. The Dragon Slayer slowly turned to Bob to see him with wide eyes and tears running down his cheeks. The metal around Natsu wrists opened and he shakily stands up. He took a deep breath before he slowly walked back to an entrance, the whole arena watching with saddened and concerned eyes. Everyone was speechless, even the commenters weren't talking.

Chapati stared with wide eyes at Natsu as he cried silently; Yajima stared at Makarov with tears sliding down his wrinkled face. Makarov had his head down as tears pooled from his eyes, the look of remorse filled his features.

Natsu turns his head to me; tears drizzled down my face as I saw his expression. Loss, Loneliness, and worse of all, Guilt. His hands clench into tight fists as his lip quivered, he turned back to Fairy Tail and he slowly walked to the entrance disappearing into the hall way.

I turned to the stair case that led to the hall way and ran down each step once again, Winged Hearts right behind me. I pulled back my hood and ripped my mask off as I ran to the entrance where Natsu came in. When I finally saw him I found him just standing in the middle of the hall staring at the wall. Tears fell from his cheeks as he turned to me, his lip trembled again once he saw my face.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. I slowly walked up to him as I smiled sadly. My tears began to fall freely as I asked him, "Why are you sorry?" His fists clenched tighter as he stared at me, "I just am…" I placed my hand on his moist cheek and wiped his tears with my thumb. He slowly held his hand up to mine that was on his face, he closed his eyes as more tears flowed down to my hand. "I'm the one who should be apologizing…"

His eyes rush open; he stared at me with sadness and confusion. I smiled and took a step closer to him, "I never meant to hurt you so badly, I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, trying to hold his tears back. Yet he failed and his tears fell once again. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his noise in my hair and neck as he whispered, "You'll come back to Fairy Tail once these games are over, right?" I softly smiled while I tied my arms behind his back. I nodded my head 'yes', "Of course I will!"

"Lucy!" I heard a tiny voice call me. I peek over Natsu's shoulder to see Happy flying towards us, Fairy Tail running behind him. They all wrapped their arms around me once they reached us, trapping me in a huge hug. I grinned as I cried harder, oh how I have missed these people.

We all stayed that way for a few more seconds until Makarov surprised everyone by saying, "The games are going to start soon. You all better get back to your places…" We all nodded and turned back to our original stations, I waved good- bye to Fairy Tail as I walked back with Winged Hearts. I put my mask and hood back on as I walked back up the stairs.

I stopped at the railing and waited for Bob to announce what to do next. If I remember correctly, all the guilds competitors will participate in this next game. Master Bob looked up to see Makarov was back; he smiled sadly and turned to the audience, "All right dearies. Will each team come down here for the next competition?" I looked to my side to see Cole and Lilian smirking and jumping over the railing. I watched as Malinda and Blacksmith hopped to the middle of the arena, forcing Draco to glare at their idiotic actions. I laughed and jumped over the railing as well, making Draco gasp. She groaned and finally decided to jump over the dumb railing, too. We walked to the center and waited for the other groups. Once they arrived Bob continued to explain,

"Okay sweeties, for this next competition all team members will compete. We call this game 'Treasure Hunt'. And just as the name says, it is a treasure hunt. Each group will be given a list of 6 things to find. All teams will get different items to search for. So don't worry about other teams finding the same piece sooner than you." Bob handed a piece of paper to one guild member, I looked down at the paper Bob gave me and read what we need to find: a navy blue golf club, a garden gnome, a pink and white umbrella, a sign with 'storage' on it, a pair of waffle shoes, and a pumpkin hat… talk about random…

"But if you run into someone while searching for these items, then you must fight them. No grouping up this time, only with your guild. All the things on your list are hidden in the city here in Hargeon. You get extra points if you take your opponent down, and the guild who finds these items first will win ten points. In second place will get 7, and in third place the guild will get 3 points. The rest of the guilds will receive 1 point each." Bob clapped his hands together as he grinned, "Good luck sweeties, and don't forget to have fun."

"Oh and you will be teleported into a pacific spot in Hargeon. Once you are teleported there you may start your scavenger hunt, and when you have found your items please bring them back here to me." Masters Bobs voice faded away as we moved suddenly somewhere in Hargeon. I turn to Winged Hearts and see them staring at me, "So what should we do?" Draco asked me. "First we should know what we need to search for…" Blacksmith said. I took out the list out from under my cloak and read out loud, "We need to find a garden gnome, a sign with the words 'storage' on it, a pumpkin hat, a pink and white umbrella, a navy blue golf club, and waffle shoes…"

Cole burst out laughing as I read the last item, "Waffle shoe? What the hell is that?" Cole tried to ask between chuckles. I frowned and glared at him, "How should I know, Cole? I was just given this list a few seconds ago…" Draco stuck her tongue out at Cole and said, "Ya Cole? How should she know?" He glared at the dragon spirit and stuck his tongue out, "I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?" She crossed her arms and was about to spat back at him but I stopped her by glaring at the two.

They shut their mouths and straightened their backs, "I do have an idea. Would you like me to share?" They nodded their heads as I smiled. I turned around to look for the nearest map booth; I needed a map of the city first before I start my plan. I look over my shoulder to Winged Hearts and asked, "Do you know where the nearest map stand is?" Malinda smiled and walked in front of me, "I have one right here!" I grinned as she took out a map of the city.

I grabbed one of my black keys and said, "Open gate of Mercury, Hermes" A bright yellow glow appeared next to me, I smiled as I saw the form of Hermes next to me. "Good morning, Spirit. How may I help you today?" He asked as he bowed, I handed the map and list to him. He grabbed the two pieces of paper and examined them. "We are doing a treasure hunt right now. I need you to tell me where each items is, you can circle the place where they are on the map to make this easier, if you would like…"

He looked up at me and frowned, "But I don't have a pen, Spirit…" I pouted as I turned around to look for a writing utensil. My head popped up as I remembered I could just summon one. I lifted my hand in front of me and in a flash a quill was in my palm. I handed the feathered pen to him and he gladly accepted it.

"I didn't know you could summon quills too." Cole said with astonishment. I turned around to him and smiled, "I need something to write with when I write letters to the Spirit King." Malinda's eyes widened as she asked, "You write letters to the Spirit King?" Draco nodded her head and crossed her arms, "Ever since Spirit joined the Training Games she's had to write to the Celestial Spirit King ever night." Lilian stared at me confused and asked, "Why would you write with the Spirit King?"

"To tell him how my training is going." They nodded in understanding. "Spirit, I'm done." Hermes said behind me. I turned around to see the map filled with 6 circles, each with the items names beside it. I smiled and said, "Thank you so much Hermes. You were a huge help." He smiled and handed me the two slips of paper, "Do you need anything else?" I shook my head 'no', "Nope, nothing I can think of." He bowed and faded away in a bright light.

"That was easier than I thought…" Blacksmith said under his breathe. I spun on my heels and faced Winged Hearts; I held the map out so everyone could see. "Since there are 6 items to look for, I thought it would be easier by splitting up and finding them on our own…" They smiled and nodded their heads. "That sounds like a great idea." Malinda said joyfully. I smiled and look back at the map, "I will assign each of you to an item. With just one map you will have to memorize the place Hermes says it's at."

They nodded as they stared at the circled destinations, "When you guys find your things we can meet up at the entrance to the arena. Okay, I'll start with Draco. You can look for this garden gnome; it says here that this gnome is on top of this build a few blocks from here. Search the roof of this building and you will find some gnome there." Draco nodded and headed for the building.

"Malinda you can go find this pink and white umbrella, it seems like it's by the beach. Maybe even on it. Look there and you will find it." Malinda nodded her head and ran for the beach. "Cole you can go search for these… waffle shoes. It says here that it's really not in a shoe store but a bakery. This bakery is all the way on the other side of town, can you make it there in time to meet with us again?" He smiled and said, "Of course I can make it." He turned around and ran for the bakery.

"Lilian you can look for this pumpkin hat. It says here that it's right next to the arena. My guess it's a hat left over by the Grand Magic Games. Do you know what the hats looked like?" She nodded her head and said, "Ya I know what they look like." I smiled and said, "Good, I will meet you by the entrance then." She smiled and turned around facing to where the arena was.

"Blacksmith you can look for this storage sign. It says here that this sign is in a boxing room. The boxing house is right next to the train station." He looked up at me and asked, "So it's _inside_ the building?" I nodded my head. He smiled and said, "Okay, well I'll see you soon then." I waved to him as he left behind me. I turned back to the map to see where the navy blue golf club was. I seems like it's by the board walk. By a booth or a stand maybe.

I turned to the board walk and started my walk. I checked my surroundings every once in a while, seeing if there were any mages around. I turned a corner to only be surprise by seeing all of Blue Pegasus walking towards me. They spotted me right away, their eyes widened as they realized we had to fight. I frowned as there were only one of me and five of them, and I didn't really want to fight Blue Pegasus. They were too close of a friend to Fairy tail, including me.

They all narrowed their eyes as they bowed in a fighting position, yet I just stood here staring calmly at the group. I didn't know what to do really, I didn't want to hurt nor fight them. I just had to run into them, didn't I?

Ichiya was the first one to walk in front of the group, "I've got this one, boys." He said as he pointed to me with two fingers, his body surrounded in sparkles as he said, "I know I can take you down. I have the parfum of a man." His body then slowly grew bigger, making his muscles grow stronger. He slowly walked closer to me, once he towered in front of me he attempted to smack me with his arm.

I lifted my arm to my side blocking his attack effortlessly. His eyes turned to frustration as he watched me not even affected by his blow, I haven't moved from my spot yet. He stepped back giving me the perfect opportunity to kick him in the side. The hit made him crash through buildings, sending further away from me. I watched as Blue Pegasus eyes turn into utter puzzlement.

Jenny glared at me and transformed into her Satin Soul form. She ran to me thinking she could knock me out, but to only be disappointed when I hit her in the stomach with my elbow. Eve, Ren, and Hibiki stared with wide eyes; they frowned at me as Hibiki ran to me, Eve and Ren not far behind him. They all tried to land a punch on me, but I raised my arms in front of myself. Holding back their attack with ease.

I elbowed Ren in the face, kneed Hibiki in the gut, and punched Eve in the cheek sending them all in different directions. I waited to make sure they were all done and not planning to get back up, that was when I started my walk again.

The town seemed so empty; maybe they were all at the arena. I sighed as I enjoyed for once a moment of peace and quiet, but of course that wasn't long lived. Because of course I run into Byro and Midnight. They looked from each other to stare at me. It now seemed like a three way fight, which would probably waste my time. I wanted to just find this golf club and get this over with. I was so close to the board walk, I could even see it. But Midnight and Byro blocked me from doing so.

These two mages use a sort of reflecting magic, no wonder they seem uninjured. They can't even land a hit on each other. We all stand silently, staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"How strong are you?" Byro asked me. I turn to him and reply, "Strong…" He frowned, "That isn't a reasonable answer." I shrug my shoulders and smirk, "I guess you will just have to find out for yourself…" Midnight grinned and raised his hands to me, a green and red fire burst from the palms of his hands. I lift a hand in front of me and blocked his attack. His eyes widen as he watched me hold his spell back with my hand. When the flames faded in the wind I ran to Midnight surprising him. My hand began to glow as I raised it in front of myself, star light exploded from my fingertips. He smiled thinking he could just reflect it away from himself, but when the gust of light failed to shoot somewhere else he was sent back to the ground.

I lift my leg up as I turn to Byro, kicking him in his side. He raised his staff just in time to hold my attack back. I pull my hand up to my side and summoned Guardians Staff; I turned so I could hit him square in his hip. He clenched his teeth as he was sent a few feet from me. I ran towards him and swung my staff, hitting him in his leg. He fell to the ground, but twisted his body to try and hit my legs. I jumped over his forelegs and kicked him in his cheek, sending further away from me. I scrapped the ground with the bottom of my staff as I ran to him, making huge cracks appear behind me.

I bent down to dodged his fist and lightly tapped his chest with the top of my staff, all the gems began to swirl as colored dust flowed out of them to his torso. This attack made him fly through the air; I dismissed Guardians Staff and quickly summoned and new weapon. I call it Commanding Bow and Arrow, after training with Sagittarius I have mastered the skill of the bow and arrow. I pulled back the string, pulling the arrow with it. After aiming it to the perfect area I released the arrow, watching as it flew to Byro.

Once the two met, massive amounts of light flowed out of him. It filled the skies with a bright white glow. Once the light faded away Byro fell from the clouds, scrapes and bruises jam-packed his body. But he was able to land on the ground with his feet successfully. He glared up at me and asked, "How come I couldn't nullify that spell?" I smiled and simply replied, "Because you can't…" He frowned and narrowed his eyes, "That isn't fare…"

I dismissed Commanding Bow, and stared at Byro "Do you not want me to use my magic then?" He glared at me and frowned. I just shrugged, thinking that was a 'yes', and glanced to my side to see Midnight standing up; he scowled at me and dusted his clothes off. I turned my attention back to Byro and smirked, he can only deflect magic, right?

I kicked up a stone with my toes making it fly in the air next to me; once it was in the perfect spot I punched it straight to Byro's forehead. His eyes widened to see me attack with just a simple pebble, but the tiny stone did more damage than he thought. It sent him back through houses forcing him to crash into items. I wasn't using my magic, which was what he wanted… I turned to Midnight and did the same thing to him, making him soar through buildings.

I slid my arms back under my cloak and walked to the board walk again, I groaned as I turned around to hit Byro in the gut. Did he really think he could surprise attack me? I summoned Heavenly Hammer and swung. Hitting Byro into Midnight, who was running to me. I slammed my hammer to the ground, forcing the earth to rock back and forth. Midnight and Byro were knocked to the ground again and I flung Heavenly Hammer to the two, making them fly further away from me.

I frowned as I watched them stagger to their feet; they just won't stay down will they. I am losing time here, I should have been done by now. I knelt down on one knee and placed my fingertips to the ground. The breeze began to slowly pick up, and the ground began to move again. The wind blew even faster, forcing everyone's cloths to move wildly. A white light slowly began to surround my body, the light only grew brighter and brighter. Until it got to the point where you had to shield your eyes.

I got back to my feet as the light faded away; Byro and Midnight just stood there with their heads down. They rocked back and forth on their feet, losing their balance. I turned around and started to walk back to the board walk, I finally heard the thud when they fell to the ground. They were down at last.

I smiled as I heard the ocean's waves splashing against the sand; it was simply quiet, the way I like it. My eyes widen when I finally came across the dumb golf club. I walked up to the light poll and grabbed the club that was leaning against it. I smiled as I twisted the navy blue club in my hands. I looked up and my smiled faded from my face. My eyes widen when I saw the figure of someone standing a few feet from me. I recognized the blonde hair, the scare by his brow, and those blue eyes. He smirked at me showing his pointed fangs, and I glared at him with disgust.

It was Sting Eucliffe…

**{Hoped you liked this chapter, tell me how you are enjoying this story so far. The next chapter you will see what will happen with 'The Masked Spirit' and Sting. There will be some surprises in the future, sorry but I can't tell! You will just have to wait and see what I have planning for you guys …} :P **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**{Yay, let's see this next fight. Hope you like it, tell me how you guys like the story so far. Well, let's get this show on the road. Enjoy!} **

Normal POV

The crowd cheered and shouted for their new favorite guild. Winged Hearts surely conquered all other teams. The next big battle was Sting vs. 'The Masked Spirit', the whole arena watched her destroy Blue Pegasus and dominate Byro and Midnight without getting one scratch. Sting has no chance against her; she would for sure defeat him.

The audience stared at the lacrimas, waiting for the fight to begin. 'The Masked Spirit' stood a few feet from a calm Sting, both stared at each other. But to everyone's utter shock, 'The Masked Spirit' turned around and started to walk away. Everyone's jaws dropped, including Sting's.

He jumped forward and ran for her, to only be surprised by being hit in the face with the… golf club! Sting stared wide eye at her while rubbing his red check. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he whispered in disbelief, "That really hurt…" Her shoulders dropped as she held her club up, "This stupid golf club… hurt you?"

He frowned and nodded, "Ya…" 'The Masked Spirit' laughed and swung the golf club again, hitting Sting in the check again. He raised his other hand to rub his swollen face and glared at her. "Stop doing that." He commanded, but 'The Masked Spirit' shook her head and repeatedly smacked Sting with the navy blue club.

'The Masked Spirit' was about to swing the club again but someone's voice stopped her, "Look who we ran into…" They looked up to see Erza, Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman staring at them with amusement. She straightened her back as she hit Sting one last time; he glared at 'The Masked Spirit' and grabbed the golf club out of her hands. He tossed it behind him and smiled. She turned around and watched the club 'plop' in the water, sinking to the bottom. She looked out at the sea, still shocked what Sting just did.

"Hey Natsu, long time no see!" Sting said as he grinned with his eyes closed. Natsu frowned and said annoyingly, "Sting, I just saw you, like, 15 minutes ago…" Sting frowned and crossed his arms, "Did anyone tell you that I really hate you…" 'The Masked Spirit' whispered. Sting glanced at her and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you hate me?" She slowly turned to him and erupted, "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BRING THAT GOLF CLUB BACK TO THE ARENA?"

Sting's eyes widened, he pointed a wobbly finger to the ocean and asked, "Was that one of the things on your list?" And that was when he was sent 50 feet backwards. He landed with a thump onto the wooden road and groaned. She turned back to Fairy Tail to see them trying to hold their giggles back with their hands. "Don't laugh… what am I going to do now?" She fell to the ground and sat down on the road. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her legs.

Everyone turned to Natsu and glared at him, "Do something, Lava Brain." Gajeel said. Natsu walked to 'The Masked Spirit' and bent down in front of her. He was about to wrap his arms around her when she suddenly jumped back to her feet. His eyes widened as he face planted to the ground. 'The Masked Spirit' looked down to see Natsu on the floor, "Natsu… what are you doing?" She asked as he crisscrossed his legs. He pouted as he folded his arms in front of himself, "I was just hugging the road…" He said angrily as he ignored her. She looked up at Fairy Tail and they all shrugged their shoulders. 'The Masked Spirit' turned back around to the ocean and took out a silver key. She raised it up in front of her as she yelled,

"Open gate of the flying fish, Volans"

Natsu POV

I glared at the ground as I heard Lucy summoning one of her spirits. I glanced up at Volans to see a little boy (about the same age as Romeo) with shimmery silver hair, the strains of hair by his ears curled up to look somewhat like fins. His bright blue eyes stared joyfully at Lucy. He had on a bark blue sleeveless top with patterns of scales on it. He wore sea blue shorts that shimmered in the sun; around his waist was a little blue cloth. It was tied behind him and flowed down like a wave. He wore no shoes showing his bare legs and feet. Light blue scales faded to his feet, both of his feet were covered in the blue scales.

"Hello Spirit! What can I help you with?" I looked back down to the ground, uninterested in him. "I dropped my golf club somewhere out in the ocean. Can you do me a HUGE favor and go retrieve it for me?" Volans grinned and saluted Lucy, "Say no more, Spirit! I will go looking for your golf club right away!" That was when he jumped off the board walk into the ocean. Yet I didn't hear a splash, so I glanced up in curiosity. My eyes widened as I watched Volans walk across the water.

"Wow, I didn't know he could just walk on the sea." Gray said bluntly. I frowned and glared back down to the ground. "He is the spirit of the flying fish. The scales on his legs and feet help him walk on the water." Lucy explained. I saw her turn her head to me in the corner of my eye. She stepped in front of me and bent down. "Natsu, what's wrong?" I frowned as I looked up at her, I really despised that mask right now…

"When are you going to lose the mask for good?" She jerked in place as she stared down at me. After a while she straightened her back and lowered her head to the ground, "Now isn't the time to talk about this Natsu…" I slowly got back to my feet; I looked down at her and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean 'Now isn't the time'?" She took a beep breathe and whispered, "What I mean is that… there are people watching. We can talk about this sometime after the games today…" I clenched my teeth as I shut my eyes closed; trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. I just wanted things to turn back to normal; I never asked to wait until the Training Games were over. I miss her voice, her smell, and her face. I just miss her…

"Why can't you just tell me here? There are no rules that say I shouldn't know." My eyes opened as I felt her hand on my chest. Even more tears formed in my eyes as I look down. The cloth around her hand hides her guild mark. I don't even know if she still has it…

"I don't have the answer to your question…" My eyes narrow in frustration. "What do you mean?" I ask while a tear left my eye. She sighs as she looks up at me, "Natsu… this is why I said we should just talk after the games…" Tears then start to pool out of my eyes as my lip quivers. "But I want to know right now…" I raise my unstable arms around her shoulders. She lifts her left hand up to me and wipes my tears with her index finger.

My eyes widen as I hear her giggle. I stare at her confused as she continued to softly laugh, "You cry a lot…" I blink a few times before I start to chuckle with her, "It's your fault…" I whisper as I pulled her closer to me. She wraps her arms tightly around my waist as she buries her face in my neck.

"What just happened?" I hear Laxus ask behind me. "I have no idea…" Gajeel replied. "This is what happens when Natsu tries to use his brain." Gray explained annoyed. "It was like watching a drama show." Erza says amusingly. "Dramas are manly!" Elfman shouted. Oh, there goes our romantic moment.

"Spirit look, I found your golf club!" Lucy jumped and pushed me away from her. I landed on the ground once again and watch as she ran to the edge of the board walk. Now that moment completely died, great…

"Thank you so much, Volans!" He hopped to the wood road and handed the wet club to her, "It was a pleasure, Spirit! Do you need any more help? If you do I would gladly aid you!" She shook her head and patted his head, "No, I don't need any more help. Thank you for asking." He smiled and bowed, "Call me any time, Spirit!" That was when he faded in a light.

"Did you guys just forget about me?" We all look up to see Sting glaring at us. Lucy turned to us and said, "Well, I got to go. I'll see you guys back at the arena." She walks up to me and bent down to kiss my forehead. I frowned when the masks lips met my skin; yes it's confirmed. I _hate _that mask.

She turned to Fairy Tail hugging them all and walked away. "HEY! I thought we were fighting here?" Sting yelled. But Lucy ignored him and disappeared behind a building. I stood up and walked up to Sting, who frowned. "Is something going on between you two?" I shrug my shoulders when I was finally in front of him. "I really don't know myself…" He raised a brow and crossed his arms, "How do you not know? It looks clear to me that you two are together…"

"It's complicated, Sting…" He closed his eyes and said, "I thought you only loved Lucy." He reopened them and narrowed his eyes, "I guess I was wrong…" I glared at him as Stings eyes widened in realization. He looked up, his arms falling beside him, and shook his head, "I didn't mean that, Natsu…" I scrunched my nose up in discuss and took a step back. Sting's eyes saddened as he looked at the ground in guilt. "I never knew that was what happened to Lucy… what a horrible way to die…"

"I would have never known that Lucy's death was your greatest nightmare." Sting whispered. My eyes soften as I flinched. I remember this pain anywhere, happens every time I try to remember Lucy. "It hurts…" I whispered, everyone looked up at me and listened. "It hurts so much whenever she's not here with me. It's like she's slowly killing me…" Tears form in my eyes as the pain spread.

"After she died I tried to shut myself out of the world, never going to the guild, never showing my face…" I squeeze my eyes close, holding back my tears. "But the pain followed me everywhere. No matter where I went, the agony continued…" I clenched my hands in fists as tears started to leave my eyes. "I thought distracting myself by training would help me forget her but…" I opened my eyes, letting my tears fall freely. "Image after image of her smile, hair, eyes would just pop up in my mind out of nowhere. Reminding me I can never see her again. That was what hurt the most…" I looked up and continued, "Knowing I could never see her again…"

"Knowing that… was what made me cry every day. It was what forced me to lose my smile…" I looked to my side to see Gray glaring at me. My eyes widen as I stare confused at him. "Stop trying to make the boy cry, Natsu…" I look up to see Sting crying his eyes out. "Ah, what?" I asked panicking. "Nice going Natsu. You just know how to make others sad…" Laxus said with an angry voice. "He probably has the whole arena in tears by now. Don't you think they've had enough for one day?" Gajeel asked with a frown.

"I didn't mean to…" I said as I franticly tried to stop Sting from crying. "Natsu, you're not a real man…" Elfman said as he crossed his arms in front of himself. "Yes, this is very disappointing…" Erza said in an upset tone.

"I'm sorry, I never knew…" Sting said with a sniffle. "Stop crying Sting…" I desperately said. He lifted his hands to his face and wiped his tears away. "I wasn't thinking when I said…" I smiled at him, catching him off guard. "Don't worry about it, Sting. To be honest…" I looked up at the sky and grinned, "I couldn't be happier…" Sting stared at me with disbelief in his eyes. Fairy Tail smiled, knowing they finally got the real Natsu back.

"I'm hungry. Let's get this over with." I said as I pulled my hands behind my head. Sting frowned and crossed his arms, "I came here looking for a fight with 'The Masked Spirit', and of course she walks away. I need to beat her if I want her in Sabertooth…" I rolled my eyes as Erza, Laxus, Elfman, Gray, and Gajeel stared at Sting. "I never heard about this…" Erza said with big eyes. I frowned and closed my eyes, "Sting challenged… 'The Masked Spirit'. He said if someone in Sabertooth beat her then she would have to join them."

"That's ridiculous. Why are you going to force her to join Sabertooth? What if she doesn't want to join?" Laxus asked irritably. I opened my eyes and said, "Well they would have to defeat her first." Elfman glared at Sting and crossed his arms, "I don't even know why you would challenge a man like her." We all frowned at Elfman, "She' not a man, ya know…" Gray said with a bored voice.

"Well I'm going… sorry Sting, but I'm not in the mood for a fight…" I turned around and start to walk off the board walk. "I didn't want to fight you guys anyways…" Sting's voice faded as we walked away. "Lucy's right…" I look to my side to see Gray smirking at me.

"You do cry a lot…"

The Masked Spirit (Lucy) POV

"There you are…" Draco said as she ran up to me, she wrapped her tiny arms around me. I smiled as I see everyone holding their items. "I just ran into some problems while finding this golf club…" I said as I twisted it between my fingers. "Shall we go back into the stadium?" Malinda asked with the pink and white umbrella opened above her.

"Sure." Lilian said with the pumpkin hat on her head. We made our way into the arena and the crowd burst with cheers, surprising all of us. Bob stood in the middle of the stadium, smiling brightly at us. "We have our 2nd place team…" Our eyes widen with shock, all our mouths drop to the floor as Bob gave us 7 points. 2nd?

"Lamia Scale came in 1st place…" Bob said. We all look up to see Lamia Scale smirking at us; Jura had an amusing smile plastered on his face as he stared at me. "Hmmm…." I whispered. We all smirked back and crossed our arms in front of us. If they want war, then they'll get a war. Winged Hearts vs. Lamia Scale… sounds fine by me.

"Masked Spirit…" I turn around to see Lahar behind me. He had a smile on his face, "I'm glad you're here…" I stare at him confused, "Why are you here, Lahar?" Lahar's face turns serious as he takes a step towards me, "We need to talk…" My eyes widen but I listen and nod my head. He turns to one of the entrances and I follow him inside, leaving behind a confused arena.

"What did you need to talk about?" I ask once we were inside. He turns around and says, "I am the only one who knows who you really are… Lucy." I shrug my shoulders, "I thought that already…" He smiles and continues, "Well, since you are in the Training Games. I would like to know when you plan on revealing your true identity." I frown, having enough of people asking me when I'll take my mask off. "Soon…"

He nods and lowers his head, "I also need to meet with you after these games end in a week…" I raise an eye brow and ask, "Is something the matter?" He looks up at me and whispers, "I think it's a good idea that you join the Magic Council…"

**{Ohhhhhhh… hmmmm, well sounds like I surprised you with another trick. Hehe, I guess you will have to find out what happens next in my next chapter. Sorry if I messed up somewhere, and I'm sorry it was kind of short. Hoped you like today's chapter anyways, tell me how much you are enjoying the story so far!} :D**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**{I am so happy you guys like this story. It encourages me to go on with the story. I know you guys like her power; I do too, so I will show you more of her skills. So I plan to display some of her powers in future chapters, I don't think I will be able to show them in this chapter. But I know I will illustrate more… I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!} **

The Masked Spirit (Lucy) POV

"The Magic Council?" I asked in disbelief. Lahar nods, "Though this is only an idea, but I still think we should talk with the Magic Council about this… you may even consider being one of the ten wizard saints…" My eyes widen as I look to the ground, not knowing what to do. Lahar places a hand on my shoulder with an encouraging smile, "I know it's a lot to take in right now, but Fiore needs someone like you to protect them."

"But I was just planning on spending my life with Fairy Tail, not joining the Magic Council nor being one of the ten wizard saints…" I look up to see Lahar smiling, "I already thought about this. Though the Magic Council looks over Fiore, they do have meetings once and awhile. But when you are needed in these meetings then you can meet with them, as for being one of the ten wizard saints… well Makarov is one of the ten wizard saints, you can always ask for advice from him. He will probably be as more help than me." I fumble with my fingers as I debated it in my mind.

"Will I still be in Fairy Tail?" I ask, he smiles and nods. "Of course, like I said. When the Magic Council really needs you then you can go and help them, but for the most part. You will still be with Fairy Tail." I sigh, relieved. "And when all the wizard saints are needed, then you can go with Makarov. I know he will support you and teach you the ropes of being one of the wizard saints…" That was a bonus, knowing someone that was one of the ten wizard saints. Heck, I could even ask Jura.

"If you think it's a good idea… then I guess I'll join the Council and become one of the ten wizard saints…" Lahar grinned and grabbed me in a hug, "Thank you Lucy. I know you will become an amazing Council member… I know Fiore will be proud knowing you help this country." I frowned as more questions popped in my mind.

"I won't be joining right away, will I? I would like some time with Fairy Tail for a while…" I asked as he pulled away from me. He nodded and smiled, "Yes, you may have some time with Fairy Tail! I know a lot has gone on with you and relaxing would be perfect." I smile as relief flooded my body.

"But Lucy… remember this. Being a member of the Magic Council is a huge responsibility. I wouldn't have just gone up to anyone and asked them to join us. I know you are a trust worthy mage." I nod in understanding and look at the exit. "I think I better go, Lahar. We can talk later…" He smiles and waves as I walk back to the arena.

"Spirit, are you okay? What happened?" Draco asks as I walk up to Winged Hearts and Fairy Tail. "Ya, where were you?" Fairy Tail asked simultaneously. I rub my aching head and shrug my shoulders, "I'm fine… and nothing really happened…" They all frown, unconvinced. I sigh in defeat as my shoulders drop, "Lahar asked me to meet with him once the games ended in a week." Natsu raised an eye brow and asked, "Why does he want to talk with you?" I fumble with my fingers, wondering if I should tell them or not. They might get mad because I accepted being a council member. They might even argue with me…

"I don't know why. He said he would tell me when we meet again…" I sigh as they nod in understanding. I think I should just talk with Makarov about this. "Hmmm… I wonder what he wants to talk with you about…" Erza asked with her finger to her chin. I shrug my shoulders, "Beats me…"

"What are you guys talking about?" We turn to see Sabertooth with a curious expression. I frown and cross my arms, "Nothing that concerns you." Rogue frowns and whispers, "Someone's in a bad mood…" I look away from them to the other guilds. My eyes widen when I see Legion Corps and Oracion Seis here, but no sign of Blue Pegasus. I noticed right away Byro's and Midnight's piercing glare. I looked down at the ground in guilt, knowing I hurt them.

"You okay?" I hear Natsu ask; I look up at him and shake my head. "No, I'm not…" His eyes widen as he stared at me confused, "Where is Blue Pegasus?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders and pulled his hands behind his head. "Don't know. I haven't seen them yet…" The crowd gasped as everyone turned to an entrance. Blue Pegasus came staggering in, all had bruises and scrapes. My eyes widened as they burned with tears.

They all walked slowly to us, each of them glaring at me. "I am so glad you are here, sweeties. I was beginning to worry… Even though you got here last you receive 1 point. Now that we have all the guilds here you may return back to your stations…" Master Bob announced. Though Bob said we should go back to our positions, every one stayed and stared at Blue Pegasus. Ichiya was the one who stood in front of me, Eve, Jenny, Hibiki, and Ren stood behind him with crossed arms. "What are you aiming for in these games?" Ichiya asked with anger in his voice. They waited for me to answer, but I decided not to reply.

"If you strive for nothing in these games… do you punish my men for the fun of it?" Ichiya yelled as I flinched at his piercing voice. "Ichiya, don't go up to someone and yell at th…" Natsu was cut off by their dirty look. "Natsu, why are you supporting her? You don't even know who she is." Hibiki asked with a fuming tone. Natsu narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't even be in the Training Games." Ren said with disgust. I suck in air as I held my breath. I closed my eyes, trying to hold my tears. "I will never understand people like you…" Jenny said with fury. And like a dam breaking, I erupted. I had _enough_.

My eyes burst open as I reach my hand out to Ichiya. He flinched when I placed my hand on his head, but his eyes widened when I did nothing to hurt him. I lower my head as I apologized, "I'm sorry…" Everyone's eyes widened at this, "The last thing I wanted to do… was hurt you…" Their eyes softened as they stared at me confused.

"Please forgive me."

I then turn around and walk back to my entrance. When I finally reached the hall way I realized Winged Hearts came with me. "Are you okay, Spirit?" I slowly nod and sadly smile, "I'm fine… they just didn't know better…" I clench my teeth as I tried to hold back my tears. I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder, "No one said this would be easy, Lucy. But you need to remember that we are all in this together." I hear Lilian whisper softly. I smiled gently and turned around to face her.

"It seems like everyone is beginning to hate me… I don't want that…" Tears slowly fall from my swollen eyes as Lilian pulled me into a hug. "They hate 'The Masked Spirit'. They don't hate _you_."

"Lilian, that didn't really help _anything_…" Cole said as he pinched the bridged of his nose. Lilian gasped as she pulled me away from her, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean it l…" I raise my hand to stop her. I smile as I reach up to take my mask off. "I understand you completely, Lilian…" I push my hood back and let it fall behind my head. "I know I need to show everyone that I'm still alive…"

"When are you planning on doing that, Spirit?" I smile as I turn to Draco. "I have decided to tell the truth when I am done with the Kings Book. I am almost finished with it." They smile and nod, "I think that is a great idea." Blacksmith says. I smile as I look down at my mask, "It's nice to have this mask off once in a while…"

Malinda laughs and grabs my hand, "Well, once you show everyone what's behind this mask. Then you won't ever have to wear it again." I grin as I imagined a life without the disguise. I know I will never miss this mask.

"But I guess I have to live with it for a little bit longer…" I frown as I put the mask on again. They laugh as we walk back up the stair case. When we finally got to the railing, Bob was walking to one of the two bowls. He reached in and grabbed a piece of folded paper. He opened it and smiled, "Cole Collins from Winged Heart will be challenging…" Master Bob walked to the other bowl and grabbed a slip of paper. He smiled when he opened it and said, "Cobra of Oracion Seis."

We turned to Cole and waved as he walked down the stairs, "Good luck brother!" Lilian yelled joyfully as she franticly waved to him. "Lilian, you should be mature enough to know that you shouldn't yell…" Draco scowled. Lilian pouted and stuck her tongue out at Draco. "Coming from the person who likes to through temper tantrums…" Malinda whispered as she smirked.

Draco blushed and frowned, "I only do that when I'm not with Spirit. I _must_ be with her 24/7." I roll my eyes as I turn back to the arena. Malinda steps next to me and leans against the railing. She frowned as she turned to Fairy Tail, "I miss Erza…" She whispers. I lightly smile and nod in agreement, "I miss her too… You know Malinda…" She turns her head to me and raises an eye brow, "When these Games end. You guys can join Fairy Tail."

Her face lights up as she straightens her back, "Are you sure we can join?" I grin and nod, "Of course you can. Fairy Tail loves you guys!" Blacksmith smiled as he glanced at Fairy Tail, "That would be great…" Lilian smiled as she walked next to me. She rested her hands on her hips as she whispered, "Ya, it would be fun to spend time with Juvia again..."

"You may begin…" Bobs voice made us all turn our heads back to the arena where Cole and Cobra stood a few feet from each other. "Roar of the Poison Dragon" Cobra yelled as he lifts his hands to his mouth. Cole jumped to the side just as the poison passed him. He then ran to the dragon slayer as he lifted his metal arm in the air. And in a flash Cobra was sent backwards.

Cobra swiftly landed on his feet as he rubbed his forehead. He glared at Cole and yelled, "Use your magic, not your arm." Cole smirked and ran for Cobra, but instead of using his magic he used his metal arm once again. "I don't think you want me to use _my _magic…" He then punched Cobra in the gut. Cobra was shocked for a moment but looked at the blonde man in confusion, "What's your magic anyways?"

Cole smiled as he chuckled, "I'm the lightening Wolf Slayer…" And as he said this, the whole arena fell silent. Cobra stared horrified at him, "You're a Wolf Slayer?" Cole smirked and nodded, "And my twin sister is the light Wolf Slayer…" The stadium then turned to us and stared at Lilian. Lilian awkwardly smiled and waved.

Cole ran for Cobra and was about to punch him again, but Cobra jumped out of the way and dodged his fist. Cole's eyes widened as he missed, he was then sent backwards when Cobra kicked him in the stomach. The wolf slayer glared at him and jumped towards him, he then repeatedly swung his fist to Cobra but he would dodge each hit.

Cole coughed blood as he was kicked again in the gut. Cole grunted in frustration as he glared at the red haired man. The sky darkened as thunder was heard when Cole lifted his head to the clouds and howled. Lightning struck down on him, lighting him up. Cole slowly lowered his head and stared at a wide eye Cobra. The sky cleared up but Cole was still surrounded in the lively lightning. He lifted his hands in front of himself and yelled, "Howl of the lightning wolf"

Lightning then pooled from his palms straight to Cobra. But what shocked everyone was the smirk on Cobra's face. He jumped out of the lightning's path and ran for Cole, where he kicked and punched him. Cole narrowed his eyes and grabbed his fist, surprising Cobra. The wolf slayer then tossed the dragon slayer to a nearby wall, after Cobra staggered to his feet he was knocked down by Cole's metal arm. He then kicked Cobra, sending him out to the center of the arena.

Cole's fist then lit up with lightning as he ran for Cobra, "Claw plague of the lightning wolf" He then swung his fist, punching Cobra square in the jaw. Cobra glared at the lightning wolf and punched Cole in the cheek. Cole then kicked Cobra in the gut, and Cobra did the same to Cole.

The poison dragon growled and glared at Cole, both seemed frustrated. Cobra then jumped backwards and raised his hands in front of himself and yelled, "Poison Dragon Scales" Cole lifted his metal arm to cover his face as the poisonous scale hit him. He grunted and clenched his teeth as the poison soaked in his skin.

Cole frowned and ran for Cobra, punching him the process. Cobra scowled and ran for Cole, punching him as well. Attack after attack and still neither of them gave up.

Only a few seconds lasted until the round ended, Cobra and Cole panted as they stared at each other. Both of them dove for each other and simultaneously punched each other's cheeks. And at the last second, they both fell unconscious. "And that's a tie." Bob said.

"Cole could have done better…" Lilian whispered disappointedly. I frown and gaze at her. "He tried his very best… now go get him and take him to the infirmary." Lilian groaned as her shoulders dropped. She sighed and looked down at the ground, "Fine…" she said and jumped over the railing. "Use the stair case, Lilian." Draco yelled annoyingly at the wolf slayer. "Draco, you should be mature enough to know that you shouldn't yell!" Lilian yelled mockingly which caused the whole arena to burst with laughter.

Draco pouted and crossed her arms, "I don't understand her sometimes…" Malinda laughs as she pulls the dragon spirit into a hug. "And you're easy to understand?" Blacksmith laughs when Draco narrowed her eyes as her cheeks reddened. Malinda pinches her cheeks as she kneeled to Draco's height, "You're so cute Draco! Has anyone told you that?" Draco pouted making her more adorable. "No…" She whispered innocently. Malinda's eyes twinkled as she grabbed Draco in her arms, "Let's get some ice cream, Draco. I think you deserve some kind of treat!"

The dragon spirit's eyes widened as she squirmed in the genies arms, "No Malinda, I don't like ice cream." Malinda pouted as she let Draco out of her arms, "Why don't you like ice cream? Everyone loves ice cream…"

"All dragons hate ice cream!" I explain nonchalantly. Malinda and Blacksmith look at me surprised, "You mean every dragon hates ice cream?" Blacksmith asked astonished. I nod and shrug my shoulders, "Ya, for some reason they have different taste buds then us." Their jaws drop as they looked from me to Draco. "So even the dragons that taught the dragon slayers magic, hate ice cream as well?" Malinda asks as Draco nods. "Correct! I have even met some of the dragons."

"WHAT?" They ask in disbelief. "But that was about 3 to 4 centuries ago." Draco whispered in thought, "I heard they disappeared a few years ago." I cross my arms and look down, "I know they wouldn't just disappear like that. Something happened on July 7th, but I don't know what…" Draco frowns as she closed her eyes.

The celestial spirit groaned and moped, "It always gives me a head ache whenever I try and think about it." Blacksmith frowned as he narrowed his eyes to the ground. "You've met Igneel?" A low voice echoed behind me. We all turn to see a stern Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, what are you doing here?" I ask him as he glared at Draco. "Where is he?" He asked with a threatening voice. "Natsu, I know you want to know where Igneel is. But I saw him about 400 years ago; I haven't seen him since then…" Natsu's eyes sadden as he looked down to the ground. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, "I know you'll find him some day, Natsu." He smiled as he tied his arms behind my waist.

"Ya, you're right…"

**{Sorry for the wait, I'm busy with packing and all that stuff. I hoped you liked this chapter; tell me if you like the story so far!}**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**{Hehe, today's chapter I will do more of Lucy's power! Hope you like it, and please review!} :D**

The Masked Spirit (Lucy) POV

"Natsu, why are you down here anyways?" Malinda asked the fire dragon. He raised a brow and looked at me. "Ohhhh…." Malinda said humorously as she smirked. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to hide behind Natsu, "She likes to tease me Natsu…" I whispered causing him to chuckle. "Sounds like Mira. She likes to tease me all the time."

"That sounds like her." I whisper. "She only did that when you came back 5 months ago though…" Natsu said sadly. I glare as I step in front of him, "Natsu, don't do that to yourself. You should know better than that." He slightly frowned as he stared guilty at me, "Sorry…"

"Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail will compete against…" Bob's voice boomed making us turn to the arena. "Sugarboy of Legion Corps." I blinked a few times before I smirked, "This is going to be interesting…" Natsu laughed as he walked to the railing, leaning his elbows on it.

I stepped next to him, resting my covered hands on the stone. I softly giggled as I watched Sugarboy walk to the center yelling, "Ice boy!" Gray… was doing what Gray does best… strip. "You may begin…" Bob yelled. I watched the fight for a few minutes, but frowned when my stomach began to turn. This happens whenever something unexpected happens, yet I never know what. I bite my lip as I looked around the stadium.

I glared at my surroundings, not knowing what the matter was. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked with concern. I shrug my shoulders and peeked at him in the corner of my eye, "I don't know…" I then turn to the crowd, but I still saw nothing suspicious. I started to walk around the arena, which made my stomach twist to the point it began to hurt.

I quickly stop as my stomach calmed down; I searched my surroundings for anything. Yet I found nothing… "What are you doing?" I hear a worried voice ask me. Without turning around to face Natsu I kept my eyes on the very back wall of the stadium. "Nothing…" I whispered as I slowly turned my body to the wall. I squint my eyes as I tried to see behind the darkness. Something was there; someone was hiding in the shadows. I could barely see its outline but it was somewhat visible if you looked hard enough.

I was so focused on the shadow that I didn't notice the fight ending, I didn't notice that Lilian and Cole came back, and I didn't even see Winged Hearts slowly making their way to me. I knew it could see me staring at it, whatever it was. I knew it only had its eyes on me.

"Minerva Orlando from Sabertooth will compete with…" Bob said as I took a step towards the figured. I was about to take another step, but when I heard my name called I was forced to stop, "'The Masked Spirit' of Winged Hearts."

My eyes widened as I turned back around. How was I called, I just competed yesterday. Sabertooth seemed pretty happy though. Typical…

I turn to Natsu to see concern still painted on his face. I narrow my eyes as I turned back to the wall to only see the shadow gone. Anger bowled in me, but it soon disappeared as I remembered the battle. I turned to the railing and roughly jumped over it, not in the mood to walk down stairs. My thoughts kept turning back to the mysterious shadow as I walked to the center of the arena.

I was shocked to see Minerva walking towards me; I totally forgot that I was battling her. Flash backs of the Grand Magic Games quickly replaced my thoughts of the mysterious follower. I remembered that she almost killed me. I smirked as I slowly walk up to her, the words 'revenge' popped in my head.

She wore a cocky smile as she said, "I won't be holding back." I grinned and said amusingly, "I won't either…" I plan on going 'all out' with Minerva. Everyone knows that I hate Minerva; well… they know that Lucy hates her, not 'The Masked Spirit'.

"You may begin…" Bob said. And unlike what I usually do, I instantly sprinted to her. Kneeing her in the stomach caused her to be sent back a few feet from me. I ran and jumped in the air above her, lifting my foot in the air and slamming it down over her head. Though she held her arms above her forehead, just in time to block the attack.

I jumped back and swiftly landed on my feet as a satisfied smirked made its way up my face. I turned my body as I lifted my leg up, smacking it in her hip. She clenched her teeth as she crashed into a wall. Light surrounded me as I appeared in another area. Minerva ran to me with her fist surrounded in a purple and green light. I dodged her fist effortlessly, making her growl in frustration. She swung her fist again, but I caught her hand in mine. I pulled her close enough so I could reach her face, punching her nose.

She narrowed her eyes as she swung her leg to my hip, this time hitting me. I quickly summon Guardians Staff and tap the ground, helping me land on the dirt. I suddenly dodge her leg while a smacked the tip of my staff to her stomach. The light blue gem began to spin as water spilled out of the tip to Minerva's stomach. She was then flung to the ground, making a crater in the earth below her. She quickly jumped to her feet, wiping the blood from her lip.

I dismiss Guardians Staff and summon Broad Sword. I aim the sharp sword to Minerva and swung it in the air, creating a gust of yellow light. The gush of wind split the sound barrier easily, creating a huge explosive boom. Minerva grunted as she tried to hold the attack back with her arms. But only a few moments later she was knocked back. The dust cleared to reveal a bruised and panting Minerva.

She glared at the ground as she wiped the sweat from her moist forehead. I stare at the worn out girl as my cloak slowly glided in the soft wind. She slowly looked up from her crouched position and sighed lazily.

My eyes widened when she sprinted to me, punching the cheek of my mask. I grunted as I swung my leg to her chest, kicking her back a few feet. I lifted my hand to the left side of my mask to only see and feel it cracked. But of course it cracked even more when I touched it; slowly pieces of the mask fell from the left side, showing my brown eye and a little bit of my cheek. Though I could see a bit better, I was in deep doo-doo.

I looked over at Fairy Tail to see them panicking with big eyes. And you know the world just _loved_ me so much, that all the lacrimas pointed to my face, showing everyone a great view of my brown eye. I knew they still didn't know who I really was, but if Minerva did another one of her surprise attacks, then that secret would be out in public. I was NOT ready to let everyone know who I was yet.

"_What do we have here? 'The Masked Spirit' seems to have a piece missing from her mask! Will we finally be able to see her face so early in the games?"_

Chapati said in the microphone, causing the crowd to shout and cheer. I looked back to Minerva to see her smirking at me. I narrow my eyes as I slowly turn to her, she crossed the line. I hate the mask and all, but right now I am thanking God that it's still somewhat in one piece.

I lifted my fist in the air as I bent down to the ground, smashing my clenched hand in the dirt. The earth cracked as the wind turned different directions to spiral around me, kicking up dust to make what looked like circles around my calm body. The floor began to slowly move back and forth, forcing Minerva to rock from one side to the other. I closed my eyes as tiny pebbles and my cloths slowly lifted in the air, as if gravity was pulling them up to the sky.

Minerva stared horrified as she felt the pressure of my magic fill the arena. Light surrounded my body as the sky filled with clouds; thunder was heard in the distance as the storm filled the dark sky.

Then, all of a sudden, everything seemed to stop. The wind turned back to normal, the small gravels fell with everyone's cloths, the earth stop shaking, and the sky cleared up forcing the thunder to fade away. My magic slowly faded, yet I still keep my eyes closed. Minerva stared at me with confusion in her eyes as she slowly took a few step towards me. Then, without warning, my eyes burst open, making my magic power rise to unbelievable heights.

I slowly straightened my back as I showed everyone my bright eye. My old brown eyes were replaced with what looked like, a bright yellow light. My bright eyes meet Minerva's mortified ones; she seemed to shrink away as my magic filled the whole town. I slowly turned to her as she began to shake uncontrollably.

I began to step to her as she shook her head, trying to act calm. "What do you want?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes to me. "You broke my mask… you will have to pay…" I said as it switched between the masks and 'Lucy's' voice.

I clapped my hands together and held the bonded fist to my chest as the wind began to pick up speed, forcing every ones hair and cloths to dance in the air. "Guardian Mode…" I softly said as my eyes glowed brighter. My magic energy began to rise; the force of my magic was so immense that my mask slowly cracked even more. Pieces of my mask slowly crumbled to the ground, showing a bit of my mouth.

This spell was unstoppable… well… that was what I thought…

Minerva closed her eyes when she lifted her fist in the air as she ran to me. I thought she couldn't hurt me with just a simple punch, but where she punched was what made me horrified. My eyes widened as she smashed her fist in my stomach, causing me to gasp from the sudden pain.

My mouth opened as I coughed up blood, my powers slowly fading away. Tears slowly formed in my now brown shocked eyes. I let my hands fall over Minerva's shoulder as tears slowly made their way down my cheek. I knew what Minerva was thinking and what came next was what caused the most pain.

She backed up as I pulled my hands to my stomach; I bent down as tears began to fall from my wide eyes. Minerva lifted her leg up and smacked it into my gut, forcing me to scream out in pain. I fell to my knees as I tried to grab the ground under me. I raised my hand to my belt to grab my keys, but Minerva yet again kicked me in the gut.

I was speechless as everything turned blurry. I could barely hear what was going on, the pain spiking up my body prevented me to see straight. I slowly fell to my side as Minerva started to repeatedly kick my one weak spot. It all felt like it was happing in slow motion, I knew that I couldn't win this match.

I heard the faint yell of Natsu in the background; I couldn't take the pain for much longer. I knew Natsu would do something stupid and come running to Minerva, his yells slowly grew louder. But Minerva refused to stop the torture until I was out for good. The last thing I heard was Natsu yell, "STOP…"

I then let the peaceful darkness consume me

**{Oh No… I had to do that. Hehe, yes I can be evil. I hoped you like this chapter and sorry if it was a bit short. I finally got all the boxes set and we are ready to move into our new house. I just HAD to write this chapter. I know, what a shocker. Well, anyways, please tell me how you like the story so far and please review!}**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**{Yay, another chapter. I will try to make this chapter longer than the other. I hope you like it. Enjoy!}**

_The Masked Spirit (Lucy) POV_

"Erz… le… in…" I softly groan as I slowly open my eyes. I light breeze came from an open window across from me, making the curtains fly wildly. I observed my surroundings to see I was in a room, more as an infirmary. "Natsu, you aren't allowed in there yet…"

"Why not?" I heard Natsu's voice boom with anger. I look to my side to see a closed door; I could see the shadows of the two from under the door. I lift my hand up to my face finally noticing my mask was gone. My eyes widened as I started to panic.

"Lucy?" I look to my lap to see Happy staring at me with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Happy…" I whispered as I pulled myself in a sitting position. "I'm not supposed to be here…" Happy whispered as he crawled to my stomach to bury his face there. "Then how did you get in here? Natsu seems to be having a little problem with Erza out there." Happy smiled as he looked up, "I came in from the window."

I smiled and giggled a little, "Natsu, I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now." Erza's voice seemed annoyed with a hint of worry. "I don't care! Just let me in that room…" There was shuffling and I turned to the door to see the shadows had disappeared.

"He has been that way ever since we were kicked out of here." I smile sadly as I looked out the window. It was already dark! How long was I out for? "Oh and Draco dropped this off…" Happy said as he grabbed something from the foot of the bed. He walked back to me to reveal a new mask. "Thank you, Happy…" I whispered as I took the mask from his petite paws.

"What are we going to do?" Happy asked as his lip began to quiver. I raised an eye brow and asked, "What do you mean?" Tears began to slowly fall from his swollen eyes as he whispered, "Everyone knows about the bet you and Sting made… Natsu told us…" My eyes widened as I began to shake, "Oh…" I whispered as utter horror filled my features. "All of Sabertooth wanted you to join their guild… and since you lost to Minerva…"

"But I don't want to join them…" I whispered as tears also formed in my eyes. "But Sting said you made a promise… they said that they want you to meet the guilds master tonight…" I look around for my cloak and found it on a chair. I set Happy on the bed and got up to put my cloak over my body. "Lucy, what are you doing?" Happy asks as I position my mask on my face.

I turn to him and smirk, "I'm going to have a little talk with Sabertooth…" Happy grins with relief. I open the door as Happy spread his wings to follow me. "Where are they?" I asked the blue cat. "They are in Golden Bay. That diner where we went for the first day…" I nod and turn to walk down the hall.

"Lucy?" I hear someone yell my name from behind me. I turn to see Natsu and Erza running down the hall towards me. I took a step back as I realize Natsu didn't plan on stopping. He jumped in the air as he tackled me to the ground. He buried his head in my neck as he tightened his grip around me, "What are you doing out of your room?" Erza asks as she stared down at me with sympathy.

"Happy told me everything…" I said making Erza's eyes widen, "Happy was with you?" I nod forcing Natsu to pull back from my neck and stare down at me, "Happy was with you when you woke up?" I slowly nod 'yes'. Natsu turned his back slightly to glare at Happy and Erza, "How come Happy was allowed in her room and I wasn't?"

"Happy snuck in from the window…" I whispered. Natsu looked to Happy with wide eyes. "You snuck in her room? I should have done that…" He said as he turned to me to pull me back in a tight hug. "Malinda said she would talk some sense into Jiemma." Erza said with a smirk. My eyes widened in shock as I wrapped my arms around Natsu. "Malinda is with Sabertooth right now?" Erza nodded as her eyes sparkled. "I didn't know until she told me that she was his older sister!"

I giggled as Natsu tightened his grip around me, causing me to gasp. "Natsu… can't.. breathe…" He just grunted, squeezing me even more. Erza grinned as she pulled as up on our feet so she could join the hug as well. "What if Malinda can't convince Sabertooth to give me up?" I asked softly. Natsu looked down at me and frowned, "Don't say something like that, Lucy. I would never see you in a guild like that…" I nod and rest my head on Erza's shoulder.

Happy popped in front of me and squeezed his way between me and Natsu. The Dragon Slayer glared at the winged feline, but the cat just ignored him and cuddled in my chest. "Can you take that mask off for now?" Natsu asked with irritation. I frowned and shake my head 'no', "I was going to go see Sabertooth…"

"WHAT?" Erza and Natsu yelled making my ears pop. I rub my sore ear and nod, "I wanted to talk with them…" Natsu narrowed his eyes and moved his head closer to my face, "Lucy, why would you even consider talking with them, let alone see them…" I frown when our noses touched, "Natsu, you were there when I made that bet with Sting. I promised him that I would join Sabertooth if I lost to them… and I never break my promises…"

Tears formed in his eyes as he backed his head away from mine, "So are you saying that you are going to join Sabertooth?" I look down at Happy and nod my head, "But Lucy. You said that you would come back to Fairy Tail… that everything would turn back to normal…"

"That's why I want to talk with them…" He frowned as tears fell from his eyes onto Happy's blue head. "They won't just give you up, Lucy. They plan on keeping you…" I look back up to him and Erza, finally realizing Erza was also crying. "Let's just hope Malinda can do something about this…" I whispered.

They nodded as we let go of each other. I turned back around and began my walk to Golden Bay, Natsu, Happy, and Erza not far behind.

The walk there was a silent one, not awkward… just … quiet. And when we were in front of the diner, we could hear Malinda yelling at Jiemma. I slowly open the door and peeked inside, no one noticed me just yet so I decided to watch for a bit.

"Jiemma, you can't just force a girl to join you. She is a member of my guild and I won't allow you to have her." Malinda glared at a calm Jiemma. Not a trace of fear was found on his face. "She is now a part of Sabertooth. You will just have to deal with that." Jiemma said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Jiemma, I won't tell you again. She will stay with Winged Hearts and that is final." Malinda yelled as she crossed her arms. I looked across the room to see a worried Minerva biting her lip. "She made a promise, Malinda. And that is to join Sabertooth if she lost, and she lost." Jiemma yelled back as he stood from his seat.

I knew this would happen. Natsu said it himself, 'They won't just give you up…' I shouldn't have made that promise with Sting… I suck in air as I finally walked in the room, grabbing everyone's attention. "There you are." Sting said as he jumped out of his chair and ran to me. I pushed him to the side and walked to where Malinda and Jiemma stood.

"Spirit…" Malinda whispered with wide eyes. I bow in front of Jiemma and say softly, "It is a… honor… to join… Sabertooth…" I lied, forcing Jiemma to chuckle as he sat back in his chair, "You see Malinda… she never wanted to be in Winged Heats… I think it's best if she just stayed here with us…" Jiemma said as tears formed in my eyes. I straighten my back and look back at Malinda to see her crying softly. "I'm sorry…" I whispered as tears fell from my cheeks.

"But why?" She whispered in disbelief. I took a small breathe as I started to slightly shake, "Tell Draco where I am when you see her. And keep an eye on Cole and Lilian… they will probably come running after me and drag me with them…" Malinda slowly shook her head as she backed away, "Tell Blacksmith… I'll miss him… In fact, tell everyone I'll miss them… and that I'll figure something out…"

"You can't just give up…" She says softly, I just look away, unable to look at her anymore.

"What?" I hear a soft voice come from the entrance of the diner. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Natsu. "You said everything would turn back to normal." Natsu yelled with anger. I turn my head to them, making my tears fall even faster. "Please… go…" I whispered, forcing Erza, Happy, and Natsu to bawl uncontrollably.

"Can you take them with you on your way out, Malinda?" I asked as I lowered my head. She just slowly nodded as she turned to the group. She dragged them behind her as she opened the door. None of them complained, just too shocked to even react. When they finally disappeared, I softly gasped as I grabbed a chair and sat in it.

The room stayed silent as Sabertooth stared in astonishment at me. "Would you like something to drink?" Jiemma asked proudly next to me, I shake my head 'no' and took a deep breathe. "Since we are not at the guild right now, you will have to wait to get our guilds emblem once the games end." I nod slowly as a headache crawled its way up my neck.

"Are you hungry?" Sting asked kindly as he walked up in front of me. I shake my head 'no' as I stared at the floor. He grunted as he sat on the ground by my feet, forcing me to look at him. "You know you will have to talk with us sooner or…"

"Sting… just leave her alone." Rogues voice told the light dragon slayer to give me space. He crossed his arms and pouted, "Why should I? It's not like she can hurt me…" As he said this, I kicked him, sending him into the far wall.

"He deserved that…" Rogue said as he stared at the groaning blonde. I leaned back in my seat letting the tears fall freely. I sighed as I rubbed my sore head. Joining Sabertooth was _not_ a part of the plan. Nor was being a Council member, and becoming a wizard saint.

"You will be doing the games tomorrow…" Jiemma said suddenly, forcing me to stare with wide eyes at him. "I have to compete in the games? But I never promised to do that…" Jiemma frowned and glared at me, "You are now a Sabertooth. And if we want to win then you will help us become number one." I scrunch my nose up in disgust and cross my arms.

"Fro is wondering what is under your mask?" Rogue's cat asked as he walked up to my leg, Lector not far behind. I sigh and turn to Jiemma, "I think I want some water…" He smiled as he got up and walked to the kitchen. I turn back to the exceeds as tears fell from my cheeks, "It's a secret…" I whispered softly. Frosch grinned and laughed. "Fro likes secrets!"

"Oh come on Lady, show us your face." Lector said with his arms crossed. The room fell silent once again as they waited for my response. I frown and bend down so I could be closer to him. Everyone became alert, especially Sting. Do they really think I'm that dangerous? It wasn't like I was going to through him across the room…

"It's a secret…" I repeated annoyed. I got up when Jiemma came back with my water. He handed it to me and I thanked him. I turn to the door and walk out, leaving behind a confused diner.

I walked for a little bit by the ocean. Feeling the cool breeze always calmed me down. I looked at the glass in my hand and lifted it up to my mouth, only to be stopped by the mask. I groaned and threw the glass full of water in the sea. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched the wave's crash in the sand. I looked up to the dark sky and gazed at the stars, relief washing over me.

The stars twinkled as I stared at them, like they were saying 'It will be okay'. A single tear left my eye as I whispered, "Thank you…" I laughed as the stars grew brighter, encouraging me to be happy. But I know I wasn't. I know that the stars could see my frustration. It feels like I have weights on my shoulders and no one is helping me lift them up. I hate it…

"What are you doing out here?" Someone asked from beside me. I looked to my side to see Minerva standing a few feet from me. I sigh and look back up at the stars, "I protect the stars, which is what I'm doing…" I whispered as I watched the sky. She slowly walked up to me until she was right by my side. She looked up at the sky and watched the stars with me.

"Protector of the stars?" She asked after a while. I smile and shrug my shoulders, "More like guardian…" Her eyes widen as she turned to me. "Wait… do you mean… you're the Celestial Guardian?" I chuckled and nod, making her eyes expand even more. "I guess that makes more sense…" Minerva whispered as she looked back up at the sky.

"Sorry for beating you up earlier…" She softly apologized, forcing my eyes to widen. She never apologizes, she didn't even say sorry when she almost killed me in the Grand Magic Games. After a few minutes of silence I decided to forgive her, "Its fine…"

She smiled as she closed her eyes, "Can I tell you a secret?" I nod my head and glance at her. "When I grew up, I never really loved my father…" I smile and I turned my whole head to her, "Same with me…" Her eyes burst open so she could look at me, "You never loved your father too?" I nod as I remembered images of my dad. "Though he was the only thing I had left when my mother died. He still verbally abused me, teaching me slowly to hate him… in the end he changed and became a kind man." Tears formed in my eyes as I looked out at the ocean.

"I wasn't there when he passed away; I couldn't tell him I loved him nor could I tell him I was sorry. And when he died, I felt deserted. My mother and father died, leaving me all alone." My hands clenched in fists as my tears finally fell. "When you look at my life, you can see it's messed up badly." She smiles and nods, "I know how you feel. Though my father never changed, I learned to love Malinda as my own mother."

I smile and laugh softly, "Ya, she is like a motherly figure in Winged Hearts…" We both start to giggle as we look back up at the sky, "When I grew up, me and my father let Malinda live with us. My father never loved me, I knew that for a fact, but Malinda took me under her wing and helped me to love again. When she disappeared it was like my whole world shattered, she left me a note saying we would meet again. But without her in my life, I learned to become bitter again."

She smiled and sighed, "When she came back and I saw her for the first time in for so long, I could have really cried. I was relieved to see her again and with her here, it feels like she helped me put my puzzle pieces back together. She finally changed me into someone who cares…"

After a while she grinned and glanced at me, "I understand if you don't want to stay in Sabertooth… They can be a pain…" Tears form in my eyes as I looked down to the ground, "I have another family. I can't just leave them behind…"

She softly giggled as she patted my back. I look up at her to see a genuine smile plastered on her face, "I know you will be with your family once the games end!" I smile with her and look back up at the stars, seeing them dance in the sky made my grin grow bigger. Minerva sighed as she looked back to the starry night sky, "I never really watch the stars. I like it…" She whispered calmly. I nod my head in agreement and close my eyes, letting the sea's wind blow my cloak in different direction. There was a moment of silence before Minerva whispered,

"What happened to your water?"

_Natsu POV_

I stared with wide eyes as the diner grew smaller in the distance. The tears just would not stop falling. "Natsu?" Happy asked from beside me. I didn't turn to face him, nor did I respond. I felt my body go limb as I let Malinda drag us away from Golden Bay.

I began to shake uncontrollably as the diner disappeared behind another building. Malinda let go of us and fell to her knees as she whimpered. I let my head fall to the ground and gazed up at the stars, more tears slid down my face as my lip began to tremble.

"Natsu?" Happy said again as he shakily walked to my chest, resting his tiny blue head there. I could feel the tears soak through the fabric of my vest as Happy cried. I could hear Erza's sniffles and pants as she also stared up at the stars. I pull my weak arms up to my face and rest my hands over my puffy red eyes, "I finally get her back and I lose her again." I whispered as pain struck my chest.

"She'll figure a way out of this… I know she will…" Malinda said as she got back up to her feet. I smiled and nod, knowing she was right. I pick up Happy as I stood back up. I helped Erza stand up and we started to all walk back to our cabins.

We waved good-bye to Malinda and walked down our path. Happy gave us hugs and flew back to Fairy Tail's hotel. As Happy flew away, I knew I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I let them fall freely as I stared at the ground when we walked down the trail.

"Natsu… like Malinda said… she will be alright…" I simply nod as our cabin came into view. "She's a part of Fairy Tail. And nothing can change that." I smile and look up at her, seeing she was also shedding tears.

"I know… it's just… always dark without a sun set…"

**{Don't worry you guys! I am not planning on Lucy to stay with Sabertooth. No, I will have her be with her Fairy Tail friends forever and ever. Hehe hoped you liked it. Tell me if you like the story so far!}**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**{I hope you like this next chapter! Some of you don't like the idea of Lucy being in Sabertooth. But this is just a part of my plan; you must know that I **_**had **_**to put her in Sabertooth. And you will see why in future chapters. I am so happy you guys like the story so far! Means a lot to me, well anyways Enjoy!}**

_The Masked Spirit (Lucy) POV_

Orga, Minerva, Sting, Rogue, and Rufus walked with me back to the cabin. I know I hate being alone, but I rather not be accompanied by any of these people. And I would love to be walking down the path to Winged Hearts cabin, but unfortunately I am forced to sleep in the same cottage with these buffoons.

"Why do your friends call you Spirit?" Sting asked as he turned around and started to walk backwards. "You're going to fall if you walk like that…" I whispered annoyed. He frowned as he crossed his arms, "No I am no…" His eyes widened as he stepped on a rock, causing him to fall back on his head.

Orga cracked up as he held his gut; Rufus and Rogue smirked as they watched Sting glare at me. "Can you predict the future or something? How did you know I was going to fall?" He asked as he started to rub the back of his sore head. I frown and bend down closer to his face, "Common sense…" I then step to the side of him and start my walk again. Minerva chuckled and turned to follow me.

I heard Sting groan and a thud, probably falling to the ground in defeat. "He's irritating…" I whispered as Minerva started to walk by my side. "I told you they are a pain!" She said pleasantly. I sighed and lowered my head to the ground, "They are a pain…"

"Oh, look. We're here!" Minerva said as I glanced up. The cabin was only a couple of feet from us. I groan and follow Minerva to the small house; I wasn't really looking forward to this. Minerva unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a room just like the one I shared with Winged Hearts.

"Which one of these beds is open?" I ask as I looked around the room. Minerva pointed to the bed in the very back and said, "The one by the wall. It's the bed right next to mine." I nod and walk to the right side of the room and sat on the bed, Minerva sitting on her bed next to me. She began to shed her cloths so I decided to lie back on the bed and close my eyes for awhile.

I heard the door open and a few footsteps and some shuffling before I heard a voice coming right above me, "Are you going to sleep in that?" I yelped and kicked whoever was in front of me. I peek one eye open and see Rogue holding his gut with wide eyes. I scrambled up on my feet and knelt down in front of him, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me." He weakly smiled and closed his eyes, "It's okay… I shouldn't have sacred you…"

I look up at Minerva and bite my lip. She raised an eye brow and asks, "But really, aren't you going to change into your PJ's?" I got back up to my feet and shrug my shoulders. "I'm not going to change. Sorry, but all of you still don't know who I am…" I frown and sit back on my bed. I pull my knees up to my chest and stare at Sabertooth. Just by looking at them I could tell they wanted to know my identity.

"Then take the mask off." Rufus says with a frown. I shake my head and lay my masked cheek on my knee, "I am not allowed to show anyone who I am." Orga pouted and crossed his arms, "'But your apart of our guild. You should at least show us who you are." I glare at him and shake my head 'no', "It's a secret…"

Sting frowned and narrowed his eyes, "What's so secret about your face?" I clench my hands into fists as my blood began to boil, "It's a secret I wish to keep…" Minerva glared at Sting and whispered, "Come on you guys, just leave her alone…" Sting looked at her and glared back, "What? Do you know who she is?" Minerva frowned and shook her head, "No I don't know who she is, but if she was able to make Fairy Tail turn back to normal then she must be a good person." Everyone's eyes softened, but mine widened as I turned my head to her. "My aunt loves who ever she is, which means I can only love her just as much."

Tears form in my eyes as I stare shocked at Minerva's words. How was she the real Minerva, the person how was so cruel and just plain unkind? Malinda really did change her.

I bite my lip, trying to hold my tears back as I look down. I lean my forehead on my knees and slowly close my eyes. "I don't really get Fairy Tail…" I hear Rufus whisper, getting every ones attention. I open my eyes and look up to see Rufus with a sad expression. "We don't hear from them in a year and 5 months, now we suddenly see them in these games… I don't get it…" I rest my knees back on the bed and look to my side to gaze out the window.

"You know why we never hear from them…" Rogue said as he got back up from the floor. "Because of Lucy…" He whispered softly, forcing the room to go quiet. I clench my teeth as I looked back at the group, only to see them with gloomy and depressed faces.

"You know, I heard Natsu kept paying for Lucy's house rent after she passed away…" Sting said as he crossed his arms. My eyes widen at Sting's comment. Natsu still paid for my rent? Even after what happened…

"I feel bad for Natsu…" Orga said with pity. "Who knew his nightmare would be of Lucy's death. He has to be reminded every time he sleeps that he lost her…" Whatever Orga said made Sting burst in tears, which shocked me. "Natsu told me how much he suffered after she passed away today. He told me it was like she was killing him slowly every second she wasn't there with him…"

Tears form in my eyes as I stare at Sting. Pain struck my chest as I thought about the time I wasn't with him. How much pain he must have felt when he watched me join Sabertooth and all I could do was push him away. Tears pool from my eyes as the pain spread through my body. I know how Natsu feels, because it was the same for me. Every second without him in my life slowly kills me.

"But it confuses me. How Natsu described it to me, it was so hard for him to forget Lucy. Now he seems perfectly fine." Sting whispered as he wiped his tears with his fingers. Rufus was the one who turned their head to me. He raised a brow and asked, "Was it you who changed him. Because the very first day I saw him run to you and pull you in a hug. Is there something going on between you and Natsu?" I frowned and glared at the ground.

"I asked the same thing to Natsu and he said it was complicated." Sting said with curiosity. I look up at them and pout, "Yes it is complicated…" They all frown, unconvinced. I narrow my eyes and say, "Well my whole life is pretty complex at the time. I have so many things on my mind that I have no time to have a committed relationship. And joining Sabertooth puts more weight on my shoulders then I can handle."

Sting frowns and rolls his eyes, "You're being too dramatic… and what's so complicated about _your_ life?" He asked with a smug expression. "Sting, you're going to get her angry…" Rogue said with a glare. I groan and fall back on my pillow while I rub my forehead. He knows nothing about me. So why does he bother me so much? I. Miss. Natsu. I would rather be with him than any of these people.

I sigh and close my eyes, letting the open window next to me cool me down. The room filled with some shuffling and a few whispers, other than that it fell quiet. I open my eyes to find the room dark; everyone else asleep in their beds.

I close my eyes again, letting the peaceful sleep I needed wash over me.

I finally woke up to someone poking my shoulder. "Hey, it's time to wake up…" I slowly open my eyes to see Rufus frowning. I pout, wanting Draco to wake me up instead. I groan and pull my aching body off the hard bed. I still wanted to sleep in, but I guess that won't happen.

I walk to the door and open it and see everyone at work. I sigh and walk to a patch of grass to sit on. I summon Kings Book and open to a page. "What in the world are you reading?" I hear Rufus ask confused beside me. I look up to see him trying to read the pages. I softly laugh when I remembered no one else could read this book. I grin devilishly and look back to my book, "I am just reading a wordless book…"

I almost laughed when Rufus yelled in shock, "YOU'RE WHAT?" By yelling this, he caught everyone else's attention. They all slowly started to walk up to us, finally realizing what Rufus was yelling about. "Hey! What's going on here?" Orga said in frustration. Rufus frowned and grabbed the book out of my hands. "You can't read that book you know… if that's what you are trying to do…" I whispered in irritation. He closed the book in curiosity to read the title. His eyes widen as he stared at the front cover.

I laugh as I got up off the ground, everyone's eyes but Rufus's were on me in confusion. "What's that Rufus?" Orga asked the wide eyed man. Rufus turned the books face to me and asked, "How in the world did you get this?" I shrug my shoulders and snatched the book from his hands, "It seems that you know about this book…" I whispered, forcing him to frown. "I have only heard stories about it…"

"I heard that it was created by the Celestial Spirit King, one of the world's greatest wizards…" Rufus whispered as he tapped his chin. Everyone's eyes widened as they quickly turned their heads to the book. "I know that this book contains the world's deadliest spell known to mankind…" Rufus whispered another fact, forcing everyone's jaws to drop. "But no one can read the book… only the Spirit King… and someone else I am not aware of…" He whispered in frustration. He narrowed his eyes as he turned his eyes back to me, "Why do you have that book? It should be in the hands of the Magic Council, not you."

"Oh, really?" I asked with a little humor. "So are you saying this book doesn't belong to me?" Rufus nodded as he glared at me. I softly laugh, catching everyone of guard. I smile as I opened the book, "You're right about the Celestial Spirit King creating this book… you are also right about it holding the world's greatest spells… but there are some facts you don't know of…" I whispered as I look over the words writing on the pages.

"You say there are two people who can only see the spell in this book… the Spirit King and an unknown person…" I look up at him as I closed the book. I turn the books face so I could see the title. "This book was created for a reason you know… That reason being someone." His eyes widen at this new fact. I look back at the books title and trace my figures over the words. "Kings Book… created by a king, but made for someone else… The spells in this book were made for one person only…" I look up again to see everyone watching me intensely. "The Celestial Guardian…"

I knew Minerva would get this, but everyone else still stared at me in curiosity. "The Celestial Guardian is the guardian of the Spirit world… the Celestial world can hold its own, but the Celestial Guardian holds peace between other worlds… It will defend the Sprit world if it is under attack, it will protect Celestial Spirits from harm, and it will punish any Celestial holders who torture their Spirits…" I sigh and look back at the book, "The Celestial Spirit King wrote this book for the Celestial Guardian to create peace and erase any evil… though when the Spirit King made this book he never chose the Guardian knowing he would have to wait until the perfect Celestial key holder shows he or she is worthy of this responsibility."

"You may think this Guardian is weak and nothing important…" I look up and narrow my eyes, "But if you mess with this guardian, they could possibly kill you with just one of these spells. One of these spells in this book was the spell used to kill Acnologia." Their eyes widen as Rufus whispered, "Where is this guardian now?" I smile and turn to Minerva, "You should ask Minerva… I think she will tell you…" They all turned to the wide eyed women. She began to shake as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Wait how would Minerva know where she is?" Sting said as he frowned. He turned to me and raised a brow. "You still haven't explained why you have that book…" He whispered in curiosity. I sigh and frown, "The book never belonged to the Council. It will forever belong to the Celestial Guardian. Which is why I have it, it belongs to me."

I groan when no one got it but Minerva. She still stared shocked at me, "You're just like Erza…" I whispered a bit annoyed. I finally smile when Rufus put the pieces together, he raised a shaking figure to me and asked, "W-wait… you're the Celestial Guardian? So all the rumors about you killing Acnologia… are true?" My eyes widen, I forgot I said I killed him without realizing it myself. At Rufus's conclusion, everyone's eyes went wide. I frown and sat back down on the grass, "Yes I killed Acnologia…" I whispered.

"I knew it!" Sting said as he punched his fist in the air. Orga and Rogue bent down in front of me and asked simultaneously, "So you're stronger than Acnologia?" I nod my head, forcing Sting to push the two to the side.

"Do a spell right now! I want to see your magic!" He demanded cheerfully. I glared at him and smacked him with the book, "What did I tell you about pissing off the Guardian? I very much could kill you if I did one of these spells…" He pouted as he rubbed his cheek. "How many spells have you learned?" Rufus asked as he kicked Sting to the side. I frown and glare at the book in my lap. I knew telling them would force interest in their system. But curiosity always kills the cat. And I'm getting angry "I only have about two or three spells left to learn…" I whispered annoyed.

"Oh wow! So you are almost done with the Kings Book!" Rufus said as he stared at the book in my hand. "What I wouldn't do to see the words in the book…" He whispered as he gazed adoringly at the book. "It makes sense now why I couldn't use my memory make on you. Because the magic that runs through your veins can't be copied."

"Come Ooonnnn… show me your magic…" Sting whined as he placed his head on my book, forcing me to look him in the eyes. I was very tempted to smack him into a tree, possibly breaking a few bones. I glare at him, about to yell but Minerva beat me to it, "Come one you guys, you're getting on her nerves…" She shouted as she glared at the four boys. They all pout as they all sat in front of me, staring at me in interest.

I frown as I glared at them. I let it slide, since they sat there in silence. I open the book to one of the very last pages, I smiled as I read the spells title. 'Moon lit Stars'

Like any of the spells I learn, I have to relax and connect with my surrounding. First I must chant the spell in my mind, imbedding that spell in my brain. Though it takes a while for me to master a spell like this, it would take almost an eternity for anyone else.

I zone out when I read these spells, so I never know how long I take to master them. But when I finished I found Sting, Rufus, Orga, Rogue, and Minerva all sleeping in front of me. Oh, I must have forgotten to tell them it's really boring watching me master spells.

I smirk as I walked to the center of the small field in front of our cabin. I sigh and close my eyes before I lift a hand in the air; I twirl my body taking a step forward. I pull my other hand mid-way and turn my body the other way. For this spell I must do a dance, slowly building up my magical power. I rarely come across a spell involving this sort of thing, but I love letting my body twist and turn. It's like my feet and hands have a mind of their own.

My skin began to softly warm up, indicating my form was glowing. I open my eyes to see my moving hands were surrounded in purple, blue, and black stars. I curl my fingers forcing the little balls of light to swish in the air around my hand. I smile as the stars spread throughout my body, consuming me in blues, purples, and blacks.

I slowly twist my body to the trees and aim my hands to the greenery. Gradually the trees and bushes began to die, as if the spell was eating at the plants. The whole forest was soon enclosed in the colored stars. Not too long after that, that stars faded away leaving behind a missing forest. I sighed again as the magic I once had slowly disappeared. I summoned Guardian Staff and fixed the hurt woods, leisurely the vegetation grew back to normal.

I turn back around to see the once sleeping group on their feet staring at me in disbelief. Their jaws hung open as I frowned, I dismissed Guardian Staff and cross my arms, "Looks like you guys are awake. How was your little nap?" I asked comicality. They still stood there like dorks. I frowned as my arms fell to my sides, "So if you're not going to answer me, can you at least tell me how long till the games start…" Nothing…

"That. Was. Amazing." Sting whispered. I groan and roll my eyes. I turn to the path and start to walk down it, forcing everyone to sprint to me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flutter. I wasn't really prepared to go out and face everyone. I have a plan, I know I do, but it won't be able to happen for a few more days.

It didn't take long for us to reach the stadium. We were greeted by Bob and he told us where our entrance would be stationed. "Are you excited?" Sting asked as he ran to my side. I glared to my side and frown, "No, I am not excited." He frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Why not?" Minerva pushed him away from me and started to walk by my side, "You know exactly why, Sting."

Sting pouted and crossed his arms. My stomach started to fly as our entrance came into view. The cheers and roars of the crowd were much more visible when we arrived in front of the bright light of the arena. I took a beep breathe and waited. "Nerves?" Minerva asked softly. I nod and smile weakly, "I'm just a bit scared…" I whispered as I faced the ground.

"_Good Morning every one, today is the third day of the Training Games!"_

Chapati yelled in his microphone forcing the crowd to go wild with shrieks.

"_I will be one of your commenter Chapati Lola. And next to me is a former member of the Magic Council, Mr. Yajima." _

The crowd once again screamed and cheered, making the whole arena shake a little.

"_For todays honored guest was once a criminal. Now he has the trust of the Council and strives to defeat Zeref. I would like to present, Jellal Fernandes."_

My eyes widen as Chapati announced Jellal's name. Jellal was here in the building and he was one of the commenters. I wonder if Meredy is here as well…

"_Are you excited for today's competitions, Jellal?" _Chapati asked the blue haired man.

"_Yes I am. Though this is my first time hosting something like this, I am here to cheer on Fairy Tail…" _He said calmly into his microphone.

"_Mr. Yajima, do you have any comments about today's games?"_ Chapati asked cheerfully.

"_I think I need shome shleep…" _Yajima said, forcing the crowd to burst with laughter.

"_That's not what I meant…" _Chapati whispered in his microphone.

"_Alright everyone, let's start with today's rankings!" _Chapati said with enthusiasm. The audience screeched and cried.

"_For today's 7__th__ ranking we have a group that is stronger than they look, if you get on their bad side they won't hold back. Please give a round of applause for Legion Corps."_ The arena shook with shouts and cheers.

I looked down as the names and rankings were called, Minerva gave me a reassuring smile as Chapati slowly made his way to the last levels. I cringed at the name of Fairy Tail, I was too afraid to look up and see their faces. They seemed to be in third place, which means that Sabertooth was next.

"_In 2__nd__ place for today's ranking we have an amazingly powerful team. With the help of a new member will they be able to reach the top once again. Give it up for, Sabertooth." _The crowd once again screamed shaking the ground.

I kept my head down as we walked outside. I swallowed and took a deep breath before I looked up. I tried to look anywhere but Fairy Tail, but I found myself staring at the group. I bite my lip when I looked into the orbs of Natsu. It was like looking into his eyes was somehow a gate way to his emotions. Anger, pain, frustration, and betrayal pooled from his black eyes.

They all glared at us, like we were some kind of enemy. They seemed like they had absolutely no sleep last night, dark circles were under their eyes. Laxus and Gajeel had their arms crossed as their red puffy eyes stared at me. Elfman seemed like if you just poked him he would charge to us and break all our bones. Gray looked like if you looked into his eyes it would instantly kill you. Erza simply let her tears fall as she glared at us. But Natsu seemed like the worst out of them all. He looked like the mess he was when I first saw him about a year ago.

"_In 1__st__ place, we have a group of powerful mages. Though their strongest member was forced to join Sabertooth, will they be able to keep their place as number one? I present Winged Hearts." _The crowd went wild, screaming louder than they ever have.

I whimpered as I watched my old guild make their way out. Tears fell from my face as my eyes followed them. Just like Fairy Tail, they all had red swollen eyes and dark lines under their eyes. Draco refused to look at me as she walked with her head down; tears fell from her pink cheeks. Lilian looked to her side with her arms crossed, tears also pooling from her eyes. Cole's bright face was replaced with a saddened and gloomy one. Blacksmith had on an emotionless face as he kept his head down. And Malinda stared at Draco with saddened eyes.

Though I just saw them yesterday, it feels like years since I last saw them. I look away from them and stare at Minerva. Her distressed eyes followed Malinda as Winged Hearts walked to the center of the arena. She turned her head to me and lightly smiled.

"Hello sweet hearts." Bob said with joy. We all turned our heads to the Blue Pegasus master and listen. "For today's first challenge will be 'Tag'. And just like the game tag, there will be one person chosen to hunt the other six mages. You all may have two options. 1- Run, 2- fight. So either you fight or you run from the one who is tagged. This is an easy game; the one who is tagged can win if they go through all the mages. If a mage battles the person who is 'it' and they win, then they are the one who is 'it'."

Bob smiled as he turned to the arena. "In this match the town will be your playing field. You must try and find each other in this small city. Though when you are stationed in your spot, you will have no information on the person who is 'it'." Master Bob grinned again and turned back around to us.

"You all may pick a member to participate in this round, so please chose a mage now." I gulp and turn to my group. And just as I expected, everyone's fingers were pointed to me…

**{Long chapter, I know. Sorry for the long wait, finally starting to move our furniture into our new house. I'm busy almost all day long. But I try and stick my story into my schedule. I hoped you like this chapter, a little boring but I promise the next chapter will be a little more interesting. Please tell me how you guys like the story and don't forget to review!}**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**{OMG! People are saying Gale is finally canon… can someone tell me what happened?! I need to know what's going on between Gajeel and Levy! Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!}**

_The Masked Spirit (Lucy) POV_

In the blink of an eye I was suddenly teleported somewhere in town… alone…

It was quiet, which I could have enjoyed. But right now I really wanted someone to talk too. I rubbed my thumb over my keys and saw them glow in the corner of my eye. I pulled them up to my chest so I could hug them in my torso. I sniffled, refusing to cry anymore. No matter where I go, I will forever have my family of celestial spirits. I will never forget that…

I put my keys back on my belt and started walking around the town. I don't really know what to do, all I know is that I'm not the person who is 'it'. I would have been told that… All I need to do is find whoever is tagged and that's it. Simple, just like Bob said it would.

Walking around Hargeon isn't as fun as it may sound. I was starting to get sick and tired of the quiet so I finally convinced myself into summoning one of my spirits. Though I would have really loved the company of Virgo or Loke, I had to remind myself that everyone in Fiore was watching. So I had to pick one of my newest keys.

I grabbed a silver key and lifted it in front of myself, "Open gate of the rabbit, Lepus" A bright white light formed before a tall man appeared in front of me. You could say he was as tall as Natsu, but his top hat with his usual light yellow bunny ears attached on the bridge of it, it made him seem a bit taller. His curly blonde hair stuck out from the bottom of his hat framing his pale face with his crystal blue eyes and three small straight lines on his cheeks. He wore a long sleeved button up white shirt which was tucked in his black pants. He had on a red bow tie around the neck of his white shirt and adding onto the whole magician look, he had on a black jacket. He wore simple black shoes and in his right hand he held the regular magicians stick.

He smiled showing his perfectly straight teeth, which would surprise others because most rabbits would have buck teeth. He pulled his hat off his head and rested it on his chest while he bowed. "Hello Spirit. How may I be of any assistance?" I smiled as he straightened his back to look down at me. "I don't need any help for today, Lepus. I just need someone to talk to." His eyes saddened as he nodded in understanding.

He placed his hat back on his head and started to walk with me. "Ya know Spirit, the Celestial King is kind of mad at you…" My eye brows spiked up as I turned to him, "What do you mean he's mad at me?" He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "You never wrote to him last night…" My eyes widened when I finally remembered that I never woke up to write a letter to him. I must have forgotten… great…

"He's going to kill me…" I whispered as I looked up to the sky and rubbed the forehead of my mask. Lepus chuckled and patted my back, "He isn't going to kill you, Spirit! I know he loves you just as if you were his own daughter." I smile while I roll my eyes. "Just tell him there is a lot going on right now and that I mentally mastered another spell." His brow furrowed as if he was frustrated. "What _is_ going on with you? All your spirits can sense something's up with you lately, which is why the celestial spirit king didn't come and argue with you about the whole letter thing."

I frown and narrow my eye to the ground, "Nothing is going on, don't worry about it…" He sighed as he tapped my head with his magicians stick while he said "You're a bad liar. You couldn't even convince Plue to believe that story…" I grunt and look back up at him. "It's just a lot is going on and I really can't handle it all right now." I pouted as his eyes turned into ones of worry.

"Spirit, you know you have your celestial spirits to lean on. Don't just go and handle things on your own. Now tell me what's going on? Loke's been bouncing off the walls, even Aquarius is worr…" I slammed my hand to his mouth before he could finish. His eyes widened in shock as I balanced on my toes to reach his ear. "There are lacrimas all around this city, watching our every move. You can't give any clues to who I am…"

"When are you going to show everyone your face? Everyone, even the King has been wondering that." Lepus quietly asked as I got back down on my feet. I groan once again and smack my hand to my face, "I am _really_ getting sick of that question." He frowned as he rested his hands on his hips, "You haven't answered my question yet."

I pout and glare at his feet, "Soon…" He huffed as he shrugged, "Good enough." I puff out my cheeks as we started to walk again. "So how is Draco?" Lepus asked, unconsciously reminding me that I haven't been with her since yesterday. "I don't know…" I whispered. He turned to me in confusion and raised a brow, "What do you mean you don…"

"I didn't think I would run into you." A male voice echoed in front of me. I looked up to see a tall dark red haired man a few feet from us. Dan.

He smirked as he held his shield and lance-like weapon by his side. He looked the same from the last time I saw him. Lepus raised an arm in front of me and glared at Dan, "Let me handle him, Spirit." I frown and grab his hand, pushing it to his side. "I don't need help, Lepus. I don't really like watching my spirits fight for me." Lepus's eyes widened as he turned his head to me, "But…" I frowned and crossed my arms, "No buts. You can go back to the celestial world, and don't forget to tell the king…"

"I know…" He said with a pout as he began to disappear. "Talk to you later Spirit…" I heard him say before he vanished to the spirit world. I finally turn my attention back to Dan to see him smiling at me. At that moment, I thought my mask had fallen off. Like he knew who I was somehow, it scared me. I lifted my hand up to my face and patted it, finding that my mask was still there.

"You're a celestial wizard?" He asked with joy and hints of sadness. I barely nod my head, still a bit shocked. "I dig celestial mages…" He whispered as he faced the ground. I realized the pain imprinted in his eyes, as if he was remembering something a while back.

"The Infinity Clock…" His eyes widened as if I just read his mind. "You were a part of that, weren't you?" I asked calmly, trying my hardest to distract him so we don't go and start a fight. His lip began to tremble as he slowly nodded. Though I never really think about Michelle or the death of my father, but this topic caused me to remember that I lost them forever.

I wanted to change the subject after experiencing the pain bursting from my chest. I opened my mouth to distract him another way, but I had to close it when Dan decided to speak. "Though we haven't seen Fairy Tail in for so long, I would have never known that one of their members had died…" He whispered painfully. I gulped and looked to my side, ready for another reason to take this mask off.

"It must be hard for Fairy Tail to know that the person they love will never come back." My eyes widened as tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. Memories of each member flashed in my mind, the year I wasn't with Fairy Tail was the hardest time in my entire life.

I missed each and every one of them. It killed me when I could never see Natsu each day; you could say I missed him the most. And I still do…

Just like Natsu said, I want things to turn back to the way they were. And hopefully my plan will let me do that.

Before I knew it, tears were pooling from my swollen eyes. No matter what I do, I find myself craving to be in the warm arms of Natsu. I always feel safe whenever I am with him, I can always trust him to be there to save me. Though the situation I am in right now, I will have to do on my own. I will have to find a way out of Sabertooth and that is purely on my shoulders.

I promise you Natsu, I have a way out of this.

_Normal POV_

The whole arena stared at the lacrimas in anticipation. The only fight going on right now was between the Masked Spirit and Dan. And the conversation amongst the two made all the guilds turn to Fairy Tail. But when the masked spirit finally spoke, everyone turned their attention back to the screens.

"I'm sorry Dan, but…" She looked down at her feet as she began to lose her balance. "I can't fight you…" She fell to her knees and hit the ground face first. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, even Fairy Tail was a bit taken aback. Dan blinked in confusion as he stared at the figure on the floor, "But we didn't even fight, are you giving up that easily?" She nodded and sniffled, causing Sabertooth's jaws to drop.

Dan made his way to the masked spirit and bent down in front of her. "Wait for her Dan…" She whispered suddenly, catching him off guard. "In fact, tell all of Legion Corps to wait for her…" Dan's eyes widened as he raised an eye brow. "Wait for whom?" He asked softly.

"You know who…" She said with frustration. His eyes saddened as he fell back to sit down on the road. "How can we ever see her again? It's not like she is going to come back from the dead…" He whispered gloomily. "You'll see her again, I know you will…" She whispered. He narrowed his eyes, not believing her words. "I promise everyone that you will see her again..."

Everyone knew who she was talking about. All the Fairy Tail members stared wide eyed at the big screens, the whole arena turned to them wondering what the cloaked figure was talking about. Sympathy filled their eyes as they watched the guild cry silently, though no one knew they were tears of relief, pure happiness, and joy. She always kept her promises and she swore to come back to them, which is all that they wished for.

The Masked Spirit slowly got to her knees to finally look at Dan to only see tears gradually forming in his eyes. He glared at the female as his eyes narrowed, "If you're trying to joke around, it's not funny." He then got up and walked away, leaving behind a shocked girl. Though she knew she sounded ridiculous, she had to let Fairy Tail know they were going to get her back and that she wasn't going to stay in Sabertooth forever. And at that very second, she decided to finish the Kings Book tonight and go back home tomorrow.

She will and forever be, a part of Fairy Tail. And nothing can change that.

**{Another chapter done, I think you know what the next chapter will be about. I will try and do the next chapter a bit sooner. But no promises, Hehe. Well I hoped you liked this chapter, and please review!}**


End file.
